Confessions of a Billionaire's W
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?
1. Prólogo de Tudo

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

**Título: **Confessions of a Billionaire's Whore/Confissões da Prostituta de um Bilionário  
**Autora: **RuthlesslyYours  
**Tradutoras: **Leili Pattz, VampiresLoves e NaiRK  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama  
**Shipper: **Bella/Edward  
**Censura: **M  
**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a** RuthlesslyYours**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Prólogo de Tudo**

**Bella PDV**

Tinham sido apenas cinco meses desde que eu conheci_ o _Edward Cullen; bilionário, playboy, empresário e engenheiro hábil. Qualquer coisa que valesse a pena construir, ele fez. Cullen Enterprise tinha feito os melhores avanços tecnológicos conhecidos da última década. Então, quando eu soube que ele estaria discursando em minha pequena faculdade relativamente desconhecida, eu sabia que não havia nenhum lugar que eu preferiria estar. Ele era de Forks, eu sabia que essa era a única razão pela qual ele estaria nos agraciando com a sua presença. Infelizmente, eu tive o pior momento no mundo e me mudei para esta pequena cidade apenas um mês depois dele ter ido para Los Angeles... esta era a minha oportunidade. Até a última pessoa em um raio de duzentos quilômetros veio; seu retorno a esta cidade era tudo que todos poderiam falar.

Quando ele entrou no auditório, o silêncio derivou no espaço. Ele tinha essa aura de comando, era contagiante, sexy e perigoso. Eu cheguei mais cedo do que quando achei que a maioria das pessoas iria, no entanto, eu ainda tive que brigar por meu lugar na primeira fila, não atrevi a me mover depois que eu tinha conseguido. Eu estava extasiada com cada passo que ele dava, enquanto deslizava pelo palco. Sua mente científica era incrível, mas o seu corpo era pecaminoso e o terno sob medida que ele usava só deixou isso mais evidente. Eu tentei me enganar em acreditar que só o admirava pelo seu trabalho, mas isso era uma mentira descarada. Eu tinha realmente passado um tempo hoje focada em minha aparência; saia lápis justa, uma agradável blusa transparente e saltos. No entanto, aparentemente, eu ainda estava mal vestida em comparação com todas as outras garotas na sala.

Ele falou sobre o tema de tormento da fusão a frio, não prestando atenção a qualquer pessoa em particular. Então foi uma tremenda surpresa quando, do nada, ele olhou para baixo, aparentemente para pegar seus últimos pensamentos, mas ele pegou o meu olhar em seu lugar. Seus olhos verdes penetrando através de mim, como se ele pudesse ver cada centímetro da minha alma. Eu me senti nua sob seu olhar, eu podia sentir meus mamilos endurecerem e eu tive que cruzar as pernas apenas para combater o pulsar quente entre eles. Ele me deixou molhada apenas com um olhar... ele era a kriptonita de cada mulher... ele tinha que saber isso. Ele só tinha que saber.

Quando ele finalmente olhou para longe, eu não podia continuar sentada, não sem fazer algo muito precipitado que, sem dúvida, me derrubaria pela impressionante segurança do olhar dele. Eu tentei não correr; não só porque eu não queria chamar a atenção para mim, mas também porque eu mal conseguia andar em saltos normalmente.

O banheiro era minha única saída; largando minha bolsa em cima do balcão, Joguei água no meu rosto, tentando o meu melhor para recuperar o fôlego. Eu não podia acreditar o quão quente eu havia ficado apenas com um olhar, que era dez vezes mais quente do que qualquer do sexo que Jacob e eu já tínhamos feito. Quando a minha pressão arterial parecia finalmente cair, eu me sentei no balcão. Eu ia perder a minha chance com ele. Supunha-se que teria um tipo de cocktail uma hora depois, mas eu não acho que poderia enfrentá-lo ainda, não depois de tal reação que foi resultado de um simples olhar.

No entanto, para minha surpresa, ele entrou, pingando com a luxúria, e obrigando-me a saltar do balcão enquanto continuava a olhar para ele em choque. Seu blazer foi tirado e as mangas da camisa estavam enroladas como se ele tivesse acabado de voltar de um longo dia de trabalho.

"Eu estava realmente tão ruim assim?" Ele sorriu, como o próprio diabo, inclinando-se contra os azulejos vermelhos escuros do banheiro.

Minha boca abriu e fechou como um peixe e eu não podia sequer compreender um único pensamento coerente; "Como... eu... você... merda. Merda. Umm."

"Tome seu tempo, eles não vão procurar por mim por pelo menos vinte minutos." Ele argumentou, olhando para os meus pés e, lentamente, fazendo o seu caminho até meu peito, pescoço e lábios.

"Este é o banheiro feminino." Foda-se, isso é tudo o que eu posso dizer?

Ele assentiu. "É. Eu tive que verificar outros dois antes de chegar aqui. Uma velha me deu um tapa, mas eu esperava que você não tivesse ido embora ainda."

"Por quê?"

"Eu nunca conheci uma mulher que poderia me deixar duro com um único olhar e pelo céu ou inferno, eu tinha que ter certeza que você sentiu isso também..."

"Eu não, desculpe... Eu não sou uma prostituta." Mesmo que eu estivesse molhada como uma agora.

"Eu nunca disse que você era e se esse for o caso, vou sair antes de me parecer ainda mais idiota."

"Não!" Eu gritei no momento em que ele se virou.

Uma única sobrancelha marrom escuro levantou, ele olhou para mim e mais uma vez a paixão e o desejo me bateram... nos bateu, como uma onda pulsante. Empurrando para longe da porta, ele me segurou. Levantando-me para o balcão, ele tomou meus lábios com os dele. Suas mãos estavam por toda parte e tudo que eu podia fazer era colocar minhas pernas em volta dele e enterrar minhas mãos em seu cabelo macio. Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior antes de beijar a lateral do meu rosto e meu pescoço. Eu podia sentir seu pênis através de suas calças, esfregando contra a minha calcinha... implorando para estar em mim.

"Se isso for um sonho, por favor, não me acorde." Eu não sabia o que tinha tomado conta de mim... de nós, mas não havia como voltar atrás.

"Eu vou te foder tão forte que não haverá como negar o quão real isso é." Ele geme, empurrando minha saia para cima antes de segurar a minha calcinha rendada preta e rasgá-la em mim.

Puxei o seu cinto, puxando-o com tanta força que com cada movimento eu fui empurrada para frente, uma e outra vez e, em troca, eu só ficava mais molhada e molhada.

Suas mãos enormes agarraram forte em minha cintura, me pegando e levando até a porta do banheiro. Ele beijou o topo do meu peito antes de ficar frustrado com a minha camisa. Batendo-me contra a porta, ele me prendeu lá com a parte inferior do seu corpo antes de rasgar a minha camisa. Ele engasgou com o sutiã de renda que eu usava, parando por apenas um segundo antes de puxá-lo para baixo e atacar o meu mamilo. Ele chupou e mordeu enquanto eu gemia como uma prostituta no banheiro feminino da minha faculdade.

"Por favor... por favor, me fode."

"Com prazer." Ele riu e sem qualquer aviso, empurrou profundamente dentro de mim... meus olhos rolaram, e minha cabeça foi contra a porta pelo prazer. Ele era tão grande, tão grosso, e enquanto ele me segurava, chupando o meu pescoço, ele me fodeu com força. A porta balançou atrás de mim enquanto ele fodia fortemente a minha boceta.

"Mais forte." Eu gemi, segurando sua cabeça entre meus seios enquanto ele batia dentro e fora de mim.

Batida.

Batida.

Batida.

"Mais rápido."

Agarrando minha bunda, ele mordeu entre meus seios, a dor fez meus dedos enrolarem... eu não tinha certeza de quando eu tinha perdido meus sapatos, mas eu não me importo… a dor disso é tão boa.

"Porra, sua boceta é tão fodidamente apertada." Ele gemeu antes de tomar os meus lábios mais uma vez e uma vez que ele o fez, tudo o que eu recebi foi à língua e os dentes. Era como se ele estivesse tentando provar cada canto da minha boca, era áspero e sujo, como o nosso sexo.

"Estou perto..." eu gemi, fechando os olhos.

"Não." Ele sussurrou, agarrando o meu cabelo e forçando os meus olhos a se encontrarem com os dele. "Eu quero ver seus olhos quando você gozar."

Com falta de ar, segurando no seu rosto, olhei em seus olhos verdes. Quando ele exalou, o inspirei e vice-versa, até que eu não aguentava mais.

"Porra!" Nós dois gritamos, e assim, _o _Edward Cullen tinha me fodido.

Ficamos ali com ele ainda dentro de mim e eu segurando-o pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

"Qual o seu nome?" Ele finalmente perguntou, e as repercussões do que aconteceu afundaram dentro de mim.

"Merda." Eu gritei, empurrando-o e quando o fiz, eu olhei para a prostituta completamente fodida no espelho. "Oh Deus, que merda que eu acabei de fazer?"

Ele não parecia muito preocupado, só puxou sua cueca e agarrou o cinto. "Deixe-me adivinhar, você tem namorado?"

"Não. Sim. Merda, porra? Você não está noivo de uma supermodelo?" Eu não era só uma prostituta, mas eu era uma destruidora de lares também!

Ele revirou os olhos; "Sim, eu estou, no entanto, é um casamento de conveniência, nada mais."

"Eu não acredito que você simplesmente disse isso. Você deve ir." Eu disse, rapidamente arrumando o meu sutiã.

"Você usa todos os homens assim ou sou eu especial?"

"Não, eu não sou essa pessoa e não no falso tipo de _oh meu Deus eu transei com um cara no banheiro._ Sem mencionar, um homem quase casado! Eu realmente não sou assim. Merda, eu não posso acreditar que eu acabei de fazer isso!"

"Eu gostava mais de você quando estava gemendo." Ele afirmou, parando atrás de mim e eu congelei de novo, minha respiração presa na minha garganta.

Suas mãos roçaram minhas costas e ele beijou minha clavícula, agarrando forte em meu peito mais uma vez. E porque eu era, como eu recentemente demonstrei, uma prostituta destruidora de lares, inclinei-me para ele.

"O que é isso?" Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido; "Eu vi você olhando para mim e um desejo que eu nunca senti me consumiu. Cortei meu discurso logo depois que você saiu, porque eu tinha que encontrá-la. Você me possuiu com os seus olhos castanhos sedutores e eu não iria embora até ter você... porque eu podia... eu sabia que podia. Mas nunca na minha vida eu quis uma mulher mais de uma vez. No entanto, tudo o que posso pensar agora é quando eu posso ter você de novo... e nem sequer sei o seu nome."

Sua mão parou segurando o meu pescoço; "Isabella..."

"Isabella o quê?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Eu sou um homem muito poderoso Isabella Swan... e eu posso oferecer-lhe muito..."

"Eu não sou uma prostituta e não estou à venda, por favor, saia." Implorei fracamente, enojada por minhas ações anteriores.

"Então você pode me dizer, qualquer coisa que você quiser, isso poderá ser seu."

"Tudo para o preço baixo da minha vagina?" Eu perguntei sarcasticamente.

"Eu não me importaria com a sua bunda também." Ele riu, encontrando meu olhar no espelho agarrando a minha bunda. "Sim, eu estou noivo. Sim, isto é repentino, mas viva um pouco. Eu sei como é viver nesta cidade. Como os dias passam em nada além de verde. Nós podemos ir a qualquer lugar; você pode ter qualquer coisa, além do melhor sexo de sua vida... tudo com uma única palavra. Tudo que eu preciso é a sua discrição... e seu corpo."

Puxando um cartão, ele entregou para mim: "É a meu número particular. Esta oferta vale até meia-noite... me ligue e podemos fazer alguns arranjos Srta. Swan."

Deixando sua camisa em cima do balcão, para mim, ele abriu a porta, encontrando o que tinha que ser seu guarda-costas que ficou esperando. Isso explicava porque ninguém tentou entrar.

Eu fiquei lá por cerca de uma hora antes de me limpar e ir para casa. O caminho da minha faculdade para a minha casa era curto. Eu tinha entrado em Yale, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que seria capaz de pagar, pelo menos não com Charlie bebendo todo o nosso dinheiro. Então, eu estava presa nessa cidade miserável até o futuro previsível. Depois que minha mãe morreu, ele também. Ele ainda estava aqui fisicamente, mas mentalmente e emocionalmente, ele estava tão ausente quando eles vieram. Meus pais tinham se separado há anos, mas eu sabia que ele ainda a amava. Toda noite era a mesma coisa, ele gritava comigo com raiva. A culpa era minha, ele disse... eu fui à gota d'água que a quebrou. Ela não podia lidar com ser mãe e esposa. Eu não queria que essa cidade de beco sem saída fosse a minha vida, por isso, quando cheguei à última casa à direita, com as persianas quebradas, janelas rachadas e varanda decrépita, eu sabia que não queria voltar, nunca.

Billy e Jacob estavam lá, a camionete deles estava estacionada em nossa garagem; minha noite seria cheia de idiotas bêbados, gritando para um jogo que nenhum deles jogava e eu duvido que eles entendam mais do que o básico. Então Jacob iria tentar me dar uma cantada. Ele me dizia que me amava e teríamos o sexo mais maçante e seco que o homem conhece. Eu não sei por que eu o deixava fazer isso... eu acho que queria sentir alguma coisa na minha vida... nada parecido com paixão, algo que eu senti por um homem que acabei de encontrar, mas não conhecia.

Era fácil ver por que eu retirei o meu telefone, por que eu disquei o número dele. Eu queria viver. Eu queria a paixão e queria ir embora. Eu não dou um passo em direção a casa. Era uma loucura, irracional, e talvez a pior decisão que uma mulher poderia tomar, mas eu decidi apenas pular de cabeça, foda-se tudo.

"Eu estou na 56 da Merion Street, o quão rápido você pode chegar aqui?"

Foi assim que tudo começou. É assim que eu me tornei seu brinquedo, sua amante e sua prostituta pessoal, mesmo depois que ele se casou.

_**Presente**_

"Jessica, o Sr. Cullen tem que voltar à Nova York amanhã, ligue com antecedência e certifique-se de que a sua casa esteja aberta. Ele quer todos os empregados..."

"O cozinheiro está lá, junto com as empregadas domésticas. Tudo está cuidado, mesmo que isso seja o que sua assistente pessoal deve fazer." Ela zombou de mim, juntando o resto dos arquivos na mesa de Edward, ela tinha que ter copiado para amanhã.

"Bem, então eu acho que você pode encerrar o expediente." Eu sibilei atrás dela.

Eu assisti a vadia sair, balançando os quadris para os homens fora do escritório de Edward enquanto passava. Os poucos que tinham se juntaram em um bando, tentando ajudá-la com suas coisas antes que ela fizesse seu caminho até o elevador. Eu a odiava com uma paixão ardente; ela odiava o fato de que eu tinha ocupado esse cargo ao invés dela. Ela pensou que sabia de tudo, mas ela não passava de uma faz-tudo maldita esperando para entrar nas calças de Edward Cullen. No entanto, elas estavam trancadas e a única que tinha a chave era eu, e talvez sua esposa.

Suspirando, eu tirei meus sapatos e sentei na cadeira dele, olhando ao redor de seu escritório mais uma vez. Era tão "prático" e foi apenas porque sua esposa, a linda Tanya, tinha feito isso. Ele havia me dito que eu poderia mudá-lo, visto que ele mal usa seu escritório aqui em Seattle. Ele preferia trabalhar na cama depois de uma boa transa, porém, ele teve uma reunião esta manhã com o hospital durante o desenvolvimento das novas máquinas que ele estava projetando.

Parte do contrato que eu assinei, afirmava que se eu quisesse trabalhar, eu não poderia fazê-lo para qualquer um além dele e então ele me contratou como sua assistente pessoal... ele me pagava em excesso também. Eu consegui ter a minha própria casa e optei por ter aulas on-line, simplesmente porque eu sabia que o "conto de fadas" tinha que acabar eventualmente, talvez antes de um ano inteiro terminar eu estava esperando que ele me chutasse para o meio-fio.

O contrato estipulava e eu cito:_ "Isabella Swan pelo período de um ano dará o controle sexual do seu corpo para Edward R. Cullen e apenas Edward R. Cullen, em troca todos os gastos serão atendidos. Ao final do tempo estipulado, este documento serve como um acordo de não divulgação, nenhuma das partes poderá utilizar das informações obtidas durante o período de tempo indicado, por qualquer motivo. Ambas as partes devem se separar de forma amigável. Mediante tal tempo Edward R. Cullen indenizará a Sra. Isabella Swan, no valor total de três milhões dólares."_

Minha boca ficou seca em pensar nessa quantidade de dinheiro. Isso não era quem eu era e ainda assim, eu estava aqui. Eu era a outra mulher. Eu era a garota que transava para poder subir na vida. Eu era a sua prostituta e não me importava, porque eu o tinha, e quando eu o tinha, nada e nem ninguém importava.

Eu tenho esperado pelo desgosto, auto-aversão, raiva, por agora eu ainda não tinha sentido nada. Eu amava trabalhar na Cullen Enterprise, eu tinha o meu próprio escritório, eu analisava contratos reais, eu tinha mostrado o meu amor por seu trabalho e ele confiou em mim para fazê-lo. Era a coisa mais estranha do mundo, mas, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não me sinto completamente miserável.

"Alguém parece confortável." Edward riu, jogando o casaco sobre a espreguiçadeira de couro que estava à esquerda de sua mesa.

"Desculpe Sr. Cullen." Eu disse, rapidamente me levantando da cadeira. Ele olhou para mim balançando a cabeça, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Já é depois do expediente Srta. Swan e o que eu quero depois do expediente?"

Engolindo o nó na garganta, eu desabotoou minha blusa lentamente enquanto ele se senta ao lado de seu casaco. Desafivelando suas calças, seu pênis saltando livre, contraindo no ar frio. Ele o agarrou com uma mão, acariciando, enquanto cada peça de roupa minha caia sobre o carpete de pelúcia de seu escritório, até que eu estava diante dele, completamente nua.

"Porra", ele gemeu, "Venha aqui."

Seguindo suas ordens, eu caminhei em direção a ele e no momento em que estava em seu domínio, ele agarrou forte na minha bunda, me puxando para seus lábios. Ele beijou minha boceta, lambendo até o umbigo antes de lamber os lábios.

"Eu amo o seu sabor." Ele sorriu, inclinando-se para trás.

"Posso provar você?" Eu não esperei que ele respondesse, caindo de joelhos, o agarrei em minhas mãos, necessitando segurá-lo com ambas. Lambendo a ponta, ele se contorceu contra a minha língua.

"Fodido Jesus, Bella." Ele sibilou, escovando meu cabelo para trás enquanto o levei em minha boca. Eu amava o sabor dele na minha língua. Correndo os dentes contra ele, ele empurrava para frente e eu sabia que ele não podia esperar, então eu chupei forte, balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo, ao mesmo tempo massageando suas bolas na minha mão.

"Porra. Porra. Droga, eu amo a sua boca!" Ele sussurrou, segurando minha cabeça. Eu podia senti-lo bater no fundo da minha garganta. Antes que eu pudesse voltar para baixo, ele puxou meu cabelo para trás, obrigando-me a soltar seu pau, e quando o fiz, ele me beijou, com força.

"Vire-se." Ele exigiu e tudo que eu podia fazer era assentir, dando-lhe acesso completo a minha bunda.

Ele esfregou-a, beijando ambas as bochechas antes bater forte.

"Ahh..." Eu gemi de prazer e dor.

"A quem você pertence?" Ele se levantou, tirando sua calça e olhando para mim de quatro.

"Eu não pertenço a ninguém." Eu queria a dor e quando ele me deu um tapa de novo, minhas pernas tremiam.

"Você está brincando comigo?"

"Foda-se." Eu gemi.

Ele riu, batendo de novo e de novo até que meus braços cederam e eu só fiquei lá com a bunda no ar. Eu podia sentir a umidade entre minhas pernas e uma vez que ele a viu, ele me devorou , lambendo tudo isso antes que sua boca se ligou a fonte, ele lambeu lentamente, dolorosamente. Eu balançava contra seu rosto, mas ele parou antes que eu pudesse gozar.

"A quem você pertence?"

"Você, maldição. Por favor, só me foda Edward!"

"Com prazer." Ele disse, esfregando o pau contra a minha bunda antes de finalmente mergulhar profundamente em mim. Segurando meus quadris, ele não se moveu por alguns segundos. Levantando, eu segurei seus cabelos e suas mãos foram para o meu peito, ele me fodeu furiosamente, beliscando meus mamilos enquanto eu lambia sua mandíbula.

"Bom pra caralho." Eu gemi, gozando com tanta força que eu não conseguia enxergar direito. Seu impulso acelerou, me fodendo como um animal selvagem, meus seios saltando dolorosamente com a força. Eu o senti endurecer dentro de mim e eu sabia que ele estava perto, ele abrandou, mas suas investidas se tornaram ainda mais poderosas quando ele beijou a minha espinha, antes de finalmente se desfazer.

"Nada melhor do que uma boa transa depois de um longo dia." Ele suspirou, saindo de mim, e quando o fez, eu só caiu em direção ao tapete, muito fodida para dizer qualquer coisa. Ele, por outro lado era um Deus e só se levantou depois, como sempre, e caminhou ao redor de seu escritório completamente nu. Eu amava a visão de seu pênis enquanto ele andava, subindo e descendo, brilhando com a nossa excitação residual combinada. Ele insistiu em não usar um preservativo. No começo eu não estava certa disso, mas eu estava no controle de natalidade, ele queria me preencher com tudo.

Levantando-me do chão, eu passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, agarrando meu sutiã enquanto lhe perguntava;

"Como foi a reunião?"

Ele franziu a testa, olhando para longe da tela de seu computador. "Foi moleza, eles queriam muito o meu novo brinquedo. Por que você está se vestindo?"

"Porque eu tenho que acordar mais cedo do que você para me certificar de que você acordou." O homem podia dormir como um morto.

A carranca no rosto não desapareceu; "Mudança de planos, vamos viajar esta noite, eu já chamei a jato."

"Edward você está brincando comigo? Tanya vai estar lá, todo o ponto disso é usar como uma sessão de fotos. Toda a família Cullen junta para um verão nos Hamptons. Você não pode levar sua prostituta..."

"Você não é minha prostituta." Ele sibilou para mim.

"Você simplesmente me fodeu no chão de seu escritório enquanto você está casado com outra mulher. Não vamos amenizar isso. Eu sou a outra mulher, ela é sua esposa. Nós dois sabíamos disso quando eu vendi minha alma.". Eu brinquei... uma pequena parte disso me machucando, mas eu empurrei-o para longe.

"Tudo bem." Ele zombou de mim: "Mas você ainda vai e estará lá para me certificar de que vou sobreviver."

Nós não falamos muito sobre a família, mas eu sabia que o seu relacionamento com eles era tenso. Nos últimos cinco meses, não teve uma vez que ele falou mais do que algumas frases para eles.

Suspirando, caminhei até ele. Ele olhou para o meu peito, agora coberto, com decepção quando me sentei em seu colo, sabendo muito bem que seu pau estava pressionado contra a minha entrada novamente.

"Se você me quer em algum lugar, eu estarei lá. Eu só preciso de tempo para arrumar..."

"Vamos apenas comprar-lhe coisas novas."

"Você já fez isso!"

"Sim, há cinco meses."

Quando eu tinha saído de casa, eu não tinha nada meu e ele fez questão de me oferecer cada coisa que eu poderia querer. Eu fiz o meu melhor para não ir ao extremo, mas ele me comprou roupas, sapatos, bolsas, eu posso admitir que fiquei um pouco insana. Eu tinha brincado e o chamado de meu papaizinho pessoal, então ele me fodeu na cozinha.

"Tire isso." Ele exigiu, ou seja, meu sutiã.

Suspirando, eu fiz o que ele pediu e ele pegou-a e jogou sobre a mesa, beijando meu peito por um momento antes de olhar de volta para seu computador. Ele olhou para a tela e eu tentei o meu melhor para não ser intrometida. Ele realmente não tinha falado muito sobre sua vida pessoal e nem eu tinha. Era estranho que quando eu estava dormindo com ele, eu nunca senti nada além de prazer, no entanto, depois a culpa iria se aproximar, mas eu suprimia o melhor que eu podia. Eu tinha ido ao seu casamento, felizmente foi enorme de tal forma que ninguém reparou em mim, mas ainda assim, eu estava além da experiência, eu vi o meu amante se casar com outra mulher.

"Seu telefone está tocando." Ele afirmou, sem olhar para longe de seu computador e com certeza estava. Levantando, eu procurei pelo meu telefone, chutando as roupas com o meu pé até que eu encontrei-o sob minha calcinha.

"Bella Swan."

"Bells, quando você vai voltar para casa?"

Merda.

Cobrindo meu peito com as minhas mãos, eu me virei para longe de Edward; "Pai, eu te mandei um e-mail."

"Quem envia um e-mail para seu pai explicando que não está voltando para casa?"

"Charlie, eu tenho vinte e três anos. Eu realmente não tenho que lhe dizer o que eu faço."

"Bella, o que está acontecendo? Você está em apuros..."

"Não, eu não estou em apuros. Eu só quero ser livre. Ser livre de Forks, ser livre da inutilidade, eu quero..."

"Tudo bem Isabella. Faça o que quiser, seja como sua mãe e simplesmente vá embora. Você é tão egoísta." E com isso, ele se foi.

Suspirando, peguei minhas roupas, incluindo o meu sutiã e fiz o meu melhor para colocá-los de volta rapidamente. Eu me sentia egoísta, na verdade eu me sentia confusa. Eu estava realmente fazendo tudo isso pelo sexo e dinheiro…

"Tudo o que você estiver pensando, pare." Ele estalou e eu podia senti-lo caminhando para mim, mas eu não me virei. "Nós fizemos um acordo."

"Eu sei."

Ele passou a mão sobre o meu pescoço:. "Bom, porque eu não vou desistir de você ainda. Você vai para Hamptons comigo, eu vou te foder em todos os quartos da minha casa e você vai adorar cada momento disso."

"E, com todo esse sexo, o que você vai dizer a sua esposa?" Eu sussurrei.

Ele beijou minha nuca. "Nós vamos ter que esperar e descobrir. Tenho algum trabalho para terminar aqui, então se você deve fazer as malas, faça rapidamente. Vou passar em meia hora para te buscar."

Eu tentei sair, eu precisava de um momento para limpar a minha cabeça, respirar sem a sua presença, mas ele não deixou. Ele me agarrou, me virando até que eu encontrei seus olhos verdes antes de me beijar novamente. Sua língua, não perdendo um segundo antes de se juntar a minha; ele agarrou minha bunda, para me levantar do chão. Quando ele me soltou eu estava ofegando por mais.

"Eu vou descobrir o que te faz tão viciante, mesmo que isso me mate." Ele sorriu enquanto eu me arrumava.

Quando ele descobrisse, eu esperava que ele me avisasse.

**~x~**

Nós só estávamos no jatinho por cinco minutos quando ele me deu aquele olhar. Tentei ignorá-lo, olhando para os livros sobre a mesa de mármore na frente dele. Ele não tem vergonha... o comissário estava a bordo, mesmo que ele não parecia nos dar qualquer atenção indevida. Eu não tinha certeza se era porque ele podia ser gay ou o fato de que Edward quase sempre fazia todos ao seu redor assinar um contrato de confidencialidade. Eu só tinha estado ao seu lado durante uma semana, quando eu percebi que ele se importava muito com a privacidade. Todo mundo em volta dele sabia quando se afastar.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa, senhor?" Eu finalmente lhe perguntei, olhando para cima dos meus livros de biologia.

"Por que você insiste em permanecer na faculdade?" Ele cruzou as pernas, dando-me toda a sua atenção.

Dei de ombros; "Eu gosto de faculdade, acredite ou não, quando nos conhecemos, eu realmente fui vê-lo, porque eu segui partes de seu trabalho..."

"Com 3 milhões de dólares no final do ano, isso realmente importa?"

Mordendo a língua, eu fiz o meu melhor para não gritar. "Eu transei com você, Sr. Cullen, antes que eu soubesse que eu estaria recebendo algo disso. Você fez a oferta, não eu. Eu gosto de ciência. Eu realmente não me importo com o dinheiro..."

"E você ama o sexo."

Eu congelei. Ele estava certo e eu odiava isso.

Ele riu, esfregando o lado do seu queixo. "Você sentiu a necessidade pelo meu pau assim como eu fiz para a sua boceta no momento em que nossos olhos se encontraram, e porque você é tão sangue quente como eu. Você estava indo para casa e iria sonhar com a nossa transa, iria doer por isso e quando você estava perto da 56 da Merion Street, você sabia que o sexo valeria a pena pelo o que fosse..."

"E qual é o ponto senhor?"

"Eu só estou tentando entender você, Swan."

"Por quê? Será que é porque você está esperando o momento em que você quer que eu sinta dor também? Ou é porque você está esperando que, se você pode ver como minha mente funciona, você não vai precisar foder a minha bunda duas vezes por dia? Que você não vai precisar da minha língua lambendo seu pau e será capaz de lutar contra a vontade de gozar em mim? Eu percebi isso. No começo eu pensei que você estava fazendo isso como precaução contra a gravidez, mas então eu percebi que você só gostava de me ver com seu gozo... prova de que eu sou sua vadia... sua prostituta..."

Ele riu e não respondeu... Eu sabia que estava certa, eu não era nada além da sua prostituta, algo que eu estava começando a aceitar.

* * *

**- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**É, eu sei o que vocês estão pensando hahaha o Edward realmente não tem vergonha lol  
**

**Como será que a Bella se sairá em Hamptons tendo a esposa e a família do Edward na mesma casa?**

**Eu pedi essa fic tem algum tempo, e graças a ajuda da Gui e da Nai na tradução, eu pude abrir agora. Eu gosto muito dessa fic, eu li ela em algumas horas, e fiquei_ 'wow eu preciso traduzir isso'_.**

**Espero que vocês gostem, então aguardo os comentários de vocês!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	2. Apenas Outro Bilionário em Hamptons

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

******Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ******RuthlesslyYours**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Apenas outro bilionário em Hamptons**

**Bella PDV**

No momento em que desci do avião, eu podia sentir minhas mãos começarem a tremer. O ar cheirava a água do mar e os ventos sopravam suavemente contra o meu rosto, como se estivesse deixando pequenos beijos de conforto. Eu sempre quis vir para Nova York, estava na lista de lugares para visitar antes de morrer e lá estava eu, não inteiramente pela minha própria vontade.

"Você está pensando em simplesmente ficar ai o dia todo?" Edward olhou para mim do final das escadas do jatinho, uma Mercedes preta estava parada a apenas alguns metros de distância dele enquanto os funcionários colocavam nossas malas no porta-malas.

"Sinto muito." Eu murmurei, colocando meu cabelo para trás enquanto descia. Ele esperou que eu entrasse antes de deslizar ao meu lado. Era estranho como o quão frio ele poderia ser em um momento, então tão quente no seguinte... ele era como aquela maldita música Katy Perry.

"Posso saber o que é tão engraçado?" Eu não tinha percebido que tinha rido até que sua atenção estava em mim e meu rosto ficou com algo semelhante a constrangimento.

"Nada..."

"Nunca minta para mim Srta. Swan, isso me irrita muito." Ele retrucou, me cortando antes que eu pudesse terminar de expressar meu processo de pensamento.

_Ele é um idiota!_

"Por que você não me conta tudo o que te incomoda agora, Sr. Cullen, assim você não rosna pra mim toda vez que eu agir como humana."

"Você está insinuando..."

"Não há nenhuma insinuação, eu disse isso, você é um idiota. Eu achei engraçado o fato de que você me fez lembrar de uma música de Katy Perry!"

"Katy Perry?" Ele questionou, levantando uma sobrancelha para mim.

Minha boca caiu aberta. "Sério? Você sabe, porque você é quente depois é frio. Você quer e depois não, você está dentro, depois está fora?"

As extremidades de seu cabelo balançaram quando ele balançou a cabeça para mim.

"Eu sabia quem ela era, só queria ver se você iria cantar."

Eu queria estar com raiva dele, mas eu não podia... pelo menos não mais do que isso.

"Eu vou aceitar esse truque, pois prova que há mais sob sua camada de dinheiro e gelo."

"Sim... o sexo." Ele afirmou, agarrando a minha coxa e só assim, minha pele estava em chamas. Isso é o que eu tenho por usar um vestido.

Nós ainda nem tínhamos saído do aeroporto e ele estava tentando me foder no carro depois que ele me teve no avião. Eu estava indo tão bem até chegarmos à terceira hora de voo e então... a gente se juntou ao clube das alturas, de três maneiras diferentes.

"Sr. Cullen eu não sei nada sobre você e os seus parentes e ainda assim, aqui está você, me jogando para os lobos."

Deslizando a alça do meu vestido, ele beijou meu ombro antes de sussurrar: "Pare de se preocupar com os lobos lá fora e preste atenção ao tigre aqui."

Eu mordi meu dedo, virando a cabeça para longe dele enquanto ele beijava de cima a baixo no meu pescoço, agarrando o meu peito antes de tomar meu mamilo em sua boca. Assim como no avião, o piloto agiu como se nada estivesse acontecendo na parte de trás e seguiu em frente. Graças a Deus, as janelas eram fumê.

"Ahh..." Engoli em seco, minha cabeça batendo na sua quando ele mordeu um pouco mais forte do que o normal. Ele lambeu suavemente, acalmando a dor antes de se afastar.

"Também me irrita quando você me ignora Srta. Swan."

Tentei arrumar minhas roupas, mas ele me parou, deixando-me sentada ali com meus seios expostos, os mamilos endurecendo com a crescente tensão no ar. Seus olhos verdes me perfuraram, exigindo uma resposta... exigindo saber por que eu não estava me prostituindo corretamente.

"Sinto muito Sr. Cullen, mas estamos indo para a sua casa. Onde sua esposa está esperando por você. Eu tenho o que eu sou, mas esta é a minha primeira vez fazendo isso. Minha história é que sou sua assistente pessoal, mas fora isso, eu não sei nada de você, além do que diz na sua página do Wikipédia..."

Ele me cortou, me puxando para fora do meu assento e me colocando em seu colo. Com uma mão ele empurrou para baixo o resto do meu vestido até que ele e meu sutiã estavam na minha cintura. Eu podia sentir seu enorme pau esfregando contra a minha calcinha e ele apenas olhou para mim.

"Andrew." Ele gritou, sem se preocupar em olhar para longe do meu corpo. Ele tocou-me em todos os lugares como se eu fosse um bom artefato que ele estava esperando por quebrar. "Encontre um lugar para estacionar e volte em uma hora."

"Sim, senhor." O homem afirmou atrás de mim, cansada olhei para trás para vê-lo, mas Edward segurou meu rosto no lugar.

"Nunca olhe para outro homem quando você está assim." Ele beliscou meu mamilo e eu tive que me ajustar em cima dele…

Eu nem tinha percebido que tínhamos estacionado até que a porta se abriu e fechou. Ele me fazia sentir tão suja e sexy ao mesmo tempo.

"Você tem cinco."

"O quê?"

"Você tem cinco perguntas pessoais por dia. Pergunte e eu vou responder."

Eu sorri, eu queria perguntar por que cindo, mas eu não queria perder um. No entanto, eu tinha que testar as águas.

"Eu tenho que ficar nua para as minhas perguntas?"

"Sim, de preferência antes, durante e depois de eu ter tido você." Para provar seu ponto, ele beijou o espaço entre meus seios e apertou minha bunda, minha primeira reação foi agarrar seu cabelo, mas eu resisti.

"Por que eu?"

"Porque você é a mulher que eu mais quis. Eu pensei que era apenas viciado em sexo e ainda assim eu estou achando que sou viciado em você. Posso ter qualquer uma ou fazer qualquer coisa, no entanto, tudo que eu quero agora é foder muito você e, em seguida, foder um pouco mais." Eu gemia com sua resposta, desabotoando sua camisa até que tudo o que eu podia ver era seu abdômen. Ele era pecaminoso e eu queria lamber cada pedacinho então eu fiz. Empurrei-o para trás e o beijei por todo o peito sem pelos enquanto ele passava os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

"Por que não sua esposa? Tanya é a linda supermodelo que ativa o lado homens das cavernas."

Afastando, olhei em seus olhos e ele procurou os meus, seu rosto firme. "Eu casei com Tanya porque seu pai é o meu maior concorrente com mais do que alguns amigos na Colina do Capitólio, então eu o fiz. Eu queria fundir e ele recusou. Ele estava disposto a ir até mesmo para outras empresas menos lucrativas do que a minha. Finalmente, eu o confrontei pessoalmente e ele concordou, desde que sua filha mais velha se casasse. Eu não tinha outra opção, e _odeio_ ficar sem opções. Ela é atraente, mas nada disso é natural, aparentemente, ela tinha uma queda por mim também. Sexo com ela é como dormir com um peixe morto e isso é quando eu estou bêbado. Quando eu a vejo, eu penso em seu pai. Então, por que não a minha esposa? Porque eu não vê-la como uma das minhas escolhas."

"Então como eu deveria agir em torno de você quando ela está por perto?"

"Como você quiser. Ela sabe que eu não sou fiel a ela, ela gosta muito do meu sobrenome para reclamar. No casamento de conveniência eu não posso me divorciar dela até que se passem três anos, no entanto, ela pode apresentar o divórcio a qualquer hora que ela desejar."

"Então você vai me usar para acabar com seu casamento, me jogando na cara dela?"

"Se isso funcionar assim, então que assim seja. No entanto, não se trata de Tanya. Isso é sobre o meu desejo ardente de tê-la a qualquer custo. Só posso controlar minhas ações, Srta. Swan, eu realmente não me importo sobre outras coisas. Então, se eu quero foder você com ela no quarto ao lado, eu vou. Ela, como todas as pessoas que me rodeiam, assinou um acordo de confidencialidade."

"Como..." Eu.

Ele colocou o dedo no meu lábio, roçando minha bunda com outra. "Essa foi à quinta Srta. Swan, o resto tem que esperar até amanhã."

_Merda!_

"Pelos próximos 35 minutos, eu quero estar dentro de você." Ele sorriu, puxando seu pênis debaixo de mim.

Eu encontrei seus olhos e sentei apenas um pouco, puxando minha calcinha para o lado e me posicionando sobre ele. Apenas sentindo a ponta dele esfregar em mim me fazendo gemer como a prostituta que eu fui contratada para ser. Devagar... quase dolorosamente, eu me abaixei nele. Ele segurou minha cintura no lugar quando terminei.

"Oh meu Deus..." eu gemi, moendo em uma luxúria cheia de frenesi quando o tinha todo dentro de mim.

"Boa menina". Ele sibilou enquanto saltei em cima dele. Ele me segurou com força, com uma mão enquanto a outra correu por cima do meu estômago e peito.

Inclinando-me para trás, ele empurrou para frente com tanta força que eu tive que segurar no assento do motorista para me manter estável. Balançando contra cada onda de prazer, ele perdeu em sua punição da minha boceta. Era como se ele tivesse enlouquecido, batendo em mim com tanta força e tão rápido que o carro inteiro tremeu como se estivéssemos em nosso próprio terremoto. Agarrando um punho cheio de seu cabelo, eu puxei sua cabeça do meu peito e tomei seus lábios com os meus.

"Hummm..." Ele gemeu quando nossas línguas giravam uma com a outra e distraindo-o apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse empurrá-lo para trás, obrigando-o a deitar de costas no assento.

No momento em que ele o fez, eu pressionei minhas mãos em seu peito e puxei um pouco antes de me empalar com seu pênis.

"Porra sim, baby." Ele sussurrou, com as mãos segurando em mim enquanto eu montava. Eu não podia nem ver direito, sentia… sentia como se fosse o melhor tipo de pecado. Minha cabeça caiu de volta quanto gozei nele e ele apenas balançou a si mesmo ao longo das ondas de prazer. Eu caí em cima dele, ofegando com o meu cabelo grudando em nós dois.

Ele apenas riu, sentando-se e me tirando dele. "De joelhos."

Ele ordenou e eu não me atreveria a discutir, eu fiquei de quatro em cima do assento de couro preto e engasguei quando ele realmente mordeu a minha bunda.

"Ed..." Eu comecei a dizer, mas ele bateu na minha bunda tão forte que eu não conseguia nem me lembrar o que eu queria falar, em primeiro lugar.

"Você gosta quando eu puno você, não é?"

Tapa!

Eu podia sentir a minha própria excitação, uma vez que escorria pelas minhas coxas.

"Bem."

Tapa!

"Ahh... porra sim. Por favor me bate de novo." Eu implorei, balançando minha bunda esperando o queimar imediatamente antes do prazer.

"Implore por isso." Ele riu, esfregando minha bunda.

"Por favor, Sr. Cullen, me bate, eu quero."

"Eu posso ver isso." Ele começou a lamber a minha coxa até a minha fonte de umidade. Ele não apenas lambeu, mas também chupou. Ele agarrou a minha boceta e me bebeu como se fosse uma fonte de água.

"PORRA! Porra isso é tão bom." Eu podia sentir a sua língua como lambia os lábios da minha buceta antes de entrar nas dobras e indo mais fundo em mim. Quanto mais eu moia em seu rosto, mais profundo ele ia e quando eu estava prestes a gozar, ele parou rapidamente.

TAPA!

"Ahhh!" Eu gemi de prazer, perdendo o controle sobre os meus membros. Ele beijou o meu lado, até que finalmente parou ao lado do meu rosto.

"Vamos terminar isso mais tarde Srta. Swan, mas por agora, o nosso tempo acabou." Ele riu, beijando os meus lábios antes de se sentar.

Eu fiquei lá por um momento, respirando profundamente antes de finalmente me arrumar. Tentando meu melhor para não olhar para ele, eu olhei para a minha bolsa no chão. Depois de alguns dias com ele, eu percebi que precisava ter algumas coisas comigo em todos os momentos: lenços, maquiagem, balas de menta, loção, escova de cabelo, perfume, tudo que me fizesse parecer menos fodida e mais apresentável para o mundo exterior.

"Eu nunca deixo de me surpreender com o quão rápido você pode se transformar de uma raposa a uma santa." Ele declarou friamente, arrumando sua gravata.

"Estou longe de ser uma santa." O próprio fato de que eu estava reajustando as alças do meu sutiã era prova suficiente disso.

"O que eu quero dizer é que você não é nem um pouco tímida quando se trata de sexo, mas para todo o resto, você é tão tímida como um rato."

Eu olhei para ele, fazendo o meu melhor para não ficar excitada novamente. "Isso é uma coisa ruim? Talvez eu seja uma excêntrica secreta. Prefiro que o mundo não saiba da minha vida sexual."

Ele sorriu, então piscou para mim. "Você e eu. Isso é porque você não poderia ser mais perfeita para mim."

_O que ele estava tentando dizer?_

Eu queria perguntar, mas o motorista bateu duas vezes na janela para que Edward batesse de volta.

_Quantas vezes ele tinha feito isso? _Eu me perguntava quando o motorista voltou e colocou o carro na estrada. Eu não tinha notado que o carro estava ligado, mas o que poderia explicar por que não superaquecemos no verão escaldante. O carro inteiro cheirava a sexo e eu me senti mal por ele e um pouco envergonhada. Pressionando o botão das janelas, desci a minha, observando a passagem pela cidade.

Eu estava esperando que fosse uma viagem longa, tempo suficiente para me dar algum tempo para me recuperar e limpar o olhar de recém fodida do meu rosto. No entanto, o tempo não estava do lado da prostituta hoje, levou menos de cinco minutos antes de pararmos em uma mansão branca do tamanho da minha antiga escola, com janelas azuis suaves e proteção ao redor. Ela ficava na beira da praia, era linda. Mas a minha admiração durou pouco. Ali, de pé na varanda com um vestido de verão de bolinhas estava à fabulosa Tanya Cullen. Ela parecia Marilyn Monroe com seus lábios vermelhos brilhantes e cabelos loiros suaves. Ao lado dela estava todo o pessoal da casa, juntamente com um cachorro marrom e preto.

"Chegamos." Edward resmungou baixinho enquanto o carro parava. Eu não disse nada, saindo junto com ele.

"EDWARD QUERIDO!" Ela gritou tão alto que meus ouvidos doeram. Ela correu para seus braços fechados, envolvendo os dela ao redor de seu pescoço. "Eu senti tanto sua falta."

"Eu imagino." Ele afirmou, simplesmente saindo de seu aperto. Quando ele fez, ele acenou para mais dois homens tirarem as coisas do carro.

Escovando o cabelo para trás, seu sorriso diminuiu, mas ainda estava lá. "Por que você demorou tanto tempo querido, eu pensei que você teria desembarcado há uma hora."

"Eu cheguei. Mas parei para cuidar de uma coisa, esta é Isabella Swan, minha assistente pessoal," Ele finalmente focou sua atenção em mim.

Seus olhos se estreitaram rapidamente, correndo os olhos azuis bebê para cima e para baixo do meu corpo.

"Sra. Cullen, é..."

"Você contratou uma assistente pessoal." Ela sibilou baixinho, afastando-se da minha mão estendida e se virando para Edward. Ele parecia se preocupar mais com os empregados levando suas coisas para a casa.

"Isso foi o que eu disse, não foi?" Ele finalmente respondeu.

"Sem falar comigo sobre isso primeiro?" Ela questionou e de onde eu estava, eu podia vê-la enrijecer o corpo.

"Eu nunca falei com você sobre qualquer coisa, especialmente sobre quem eu contrato e eu duvido que faça isso agora. Isabella, a mala vermelha está cheia de projetos, eu preciso que você se certifique de levar isso um para o meu escritório e descarregue antes de ir descansar." Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de caminhar até seu cachorro.

Tanya se virou para mim, me encarando mais uma vez e tudo o que eu podia fazer era ficar lá e encarar de volta.

"Bem assistente pessoal, você tem trabalho a fazer." Ela rosnou antes de ir para Edward. Era estranho vê-los juntos, eles pareciam tão perfeitos, como a família de um comercial.

Após seus homens pegarem minhas malas, eu estava no meio do caminho até as escadas quando ela gritou de novo.

"Suas coisas vão para o primeiro andar..."

"Na verdade, eu preferia no segundo." Edward a interrompeu, esfregando o lado do rosto de seu cão, "O segundo quarto principal, para ser exato, Roger."

Seu rosto empalideceu e alguns empregados trocaram olhares rápidos.

"Edward, talvez..."

"Isso é tudo Tanya, Austin e eu vamos para a praia. Não vamos garoto?" Ele sorriu, pegando a coleira do cachorro antes de se afastar.

_Isso é tão constrangedor!_

Roger, o homem com a minha mala continuou seu caminho com ela na mão. O rosto de Tanya estava mais pálido do que a neve e seu sorriso desapareceu enquanto a forma de Edward desaparecia na lateral da casa para a praia.

Eu não queria olhar para ela, então eu saio também. Dentro, tudo era tão bonito e apenas branco como o lado de fora. Tanya tinha ido novamente com os tons de terra e eu tive que dar o braço a torcer, isso funcionou bem. Tudo era uma mistura de cores naturais. Enquanto eu caminhava até a grande escadaria, eu não pude deixar de notar o retrato de casamento de Tanya e Edward. O sorriso de Tanya parecia que iria dividir o seu rosto ao meio, enquanto Edward... ele nem estava olhando para ela. No canto da foto estava o pai de Tanya e era para aí que seu rosto estava virado.

"Madame, por favor, me siga." Roger disse e foi a primeira vez que eu notei sua aparência. Ele tinha que ter seus sessenta anos, seu cabelo parecia bom, mas desaparecia com rugas que seguravam duas dúzias de histórias em todo o rosto.

"Por favor, me chame de Bella."

"Eu não tenho certeza se..."

"Bem, eu insisto." Eu sorri e ele olhou para mim estranhamente, mas assentiu antes de me levar pelo corredor de madeira e uma grande porta dupla. Quando ele abriu, a primeira coisa que notei foi a enorme cama no centro, com cortinas que balançavam pelo vento que a janela aberta estava fornecendo. Era enorme, coberto de nada, além de branco e azul. Nas paredes havia fotos de veleiros e garrafas com mensagens neles.

"Uau." Era tudo que eu poderia dizer quando olhei para fora da janela. Por quilômetros, tudo que eu podia ver era o céu azul, mar e areia, ao longe, Edward e seu cachorro estavam correndo ao longo da linha da costa. Era estranho, observando-o se divertir, especialmente vestindo sua calça social e camisa.

"Você precisa de mais alguma coisa ma... Bella." Roger afirmou atrás de mim.

"Roger, você pode me dizer por que este quarto é tão importante?" Por Tanya ofegar do jeito que ela fez.

"É o quarto do Sr. Cullen. Ele dormia aqui quando era mais novo, antes de seus pais morrerem."

Virei rapidamente para trás, eu olhava para ele em choque. Seus pais não tinham morrido, Esme e Carlisle Cullen tinham sido fotografados juntos no noticiário.

"O quê? Esme e Carlisle não são seus pais?"

Roger assentiu. "Sim, adotivos, Carlisle era o melhor amigo de seu pai e quando ele se matou, ele pegou Edward quando ele tinha 12 anos."

"O pai de Edward se matou?" Puta merda, eu nunca tinha lido alguma coisa sobre isso.

"O Senhor Edward Cullen era terrível..."

"Você está fofocando de novo, Roger? Eu já lhe disse antes, se você continuar abrindo sua boca velha eu vou demitir você tão rapidamente que não vai nem mesmo ter tempo para fazer suas malas." Tanya disse, entrando no quarto.

Roger assentiu antes de sair nos deixando sozinhas no quarto, o vento soprou suavemente enquanto ela caminhou até a cama, agarrando uma parte das cortinas e jogando com eles em suas mãos.

"Quão pessoal você é com o meu marido, Srta. Swan?"

_Aparentemente, não muito, _pensei.

"Eu sou tão pessoal como ele me deixa ser."

"Espirituosa, mas nós duas sabemos que você não é assistente em seu trabalho" Ela bufou antes de se virar para mim: "Então aqui está o que você vai fazer, volte para qualquer canto de onde você veio e deixe meu marido em paz. Ele é meu e eu tenho trabalhado muito para ter que compartilhá-lo com uma prostituta cavadora ouro."

"Estou aqui a pedido do Sr. Cullen, você quer que eu vá embora? Você deve falar com ele."

"Acredite em mim, eu vou, por isso não se incomode em nem mesmo desfazer suas malas." Ela estalou antes de bater a porta atrás dela.

_Que merda eu estou fazendo aqui?_

* * *

**- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

**Ahhh quem não queria um **_**tigre**_** desse não é mesmo? E Bella está certa, Edward vai do frio para o quente e volta ao frio rapidamente. Será sua personalidade, ou ele quer se **_**proteger**_** de algo? Agora Bella está no 'território inimigo', mas já deu pra perceber que o casamento deles é de fachada e o Edward não dá a mínima pra Tanya, ela é tão… forçada haha. Mas resta saber como a família dele irá reagir.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, fico muito feliz em saber que vocês gostaram da fic tanto quanto eu! E espero que gostem do que vem pela frente, ela pode trazer algumas coisas bem inesperadas.**

**E sobre a postagem, eu quero postar uma vez por semana, talvez de 7 em 7 dias, ou posso postar com uns 6 ou 5 dias, tudo depende da minha semana e da resposta de vocês.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	3. Saia da Cozinha

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

******Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ******RuthlesslyYours**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Saia da Cozinha**

**Bella PDV**

Sentei na grande escada com o cachorro de Edward ao meu lado enquanto eu ouvia os gritos vindo da cozinha mal iluminada.

"Eu quero que ela vá embora, Edward!" Tanya gritou: "Eu sei que ela não é apenas a sua assistente pessoal. Jessica me contou das suas aventuras de escritório, de como ele cheira a sexo. Cada. Maldito. Dia! Sobre como você olha para ela! Quero que ela saia da minha casa. _Agora_!"

"Esta não é sua casa, Tanya. É minha, e como eu já disse duas vezes, ela vai ficar, se isso te incomoda, vá embora." Eu podia ouvir o cansaço e tédio em sua voz, eu não podia vê-lo, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava revirando os olhos.

"Você está brincando comigo? Você não vai nem tentar negar. Eu sou a porra da sua esposa..."

"Então você continua me dizendo isso. Mas você e eu sabemos que eu não me casei com você. Eu me casei com a empresa do seu pai e esse é o único casamento eu pretendo honrar."

"IDIOTA!" Ela gritou antes do som de vidro quebrando ecoar por toda a casa.

Segui Austin quando ele se levantou e correu em direção à cozinha, meu coração estava batendo contra minhas costelas enquanto eu procurava um Edward ferido. No entanto, ele estava bem. Ele estava sentado no balcão da cozinha, com um copo de líquido marrom-avermelhado em uma de suas mãos enquanto navega em seu iPad com a outra. Era como se estivesse tendo uma conversa normal como todos os dias com sua esposa.

"Acredito que é _por isso_ que os empregados não gostam de você", ele afirmou, tomando o resto de sua bebida em um gole antes de apontar para os fragmentos de vidro atrás dele.

Respirando fundo, ela se virou para mim, os olhos azuis arregalados, seu corpo inteiro tremendo.

"É isso que você quer? Esta simples..."

"Isso não é muito hospitaleiro da sua parte, _esposa_" Edward a repreendeu, sua atenção focada inteiramente em minhas pernas, eu tinha colocado shorts e um top, enquanto ele estava fora, e agora eu desejo que não tivesse. Ele estava me comendo com os olhos com sua esposa apenas um metro de distância.

"Eu vou fodidamente destruir você, Edward. Vou dizer as revistas, jornais e qualquer blog que queira ouvir sobre como você está me tratando! Eu farei com que sua imagem pública afunde tanto na lama, Cullen Enterprise irá perder milhões!"

Sua mandíbula se apertou e seus olhos escureceram quando ele se levantou. Austin previu, colocando suas patas sobre o rosto como se tivesse se escondendo e se eu não estivesse apavorada, eu teria rido. Edward deu um passo em direção a ela e a fachada dela vacilou, recuando rapidamente.

"Você está me ameaçando?" Ele sibilou, agora de pé em frente a ela. Ela abriu a boca, mas ele colocou o dedo nos lábios dela. "Não, você sabia disso Tanya, você queria isso. Queria ser minha esposa e você tem isso. Mas você também deve saber que se você me ameaçar de novo, eu vou tornar a sua vida muito mais difícil. Nesse mesmo pedaço de papel que você assinou que me fez o seu marido, me dá o controle total de suas contas bancárias. Então me diga, depois de ter falado com a imprensa, começar seu negócio de livro, talvez se juntar a _Real Housewives of New York_, o que você vai fazer quando tudo acabar? Nós dois sabemos que você não duraria um ano. Com imagem danificada ou não, eu ainda vou ter bilhões. Então, aceite isso e, em três anos você terá 50 milhões e sua dignidade."

"E se eu tenho o meu próprio garoto para brincar? Se eu fodi nas suas costas! Porque eu vou. Eu sou gostosa. Eu sou bonita e antes de você, os homens estavam caindo aos meus pés, eles ainda estão!"

"Contanto que eles não caiam na minha propriedade, querida, enlouqueça." Ele afirmou, e ela lhe deu um tapa. Eu não a culpo, mas levou tudo o que eu podia para não me mover. Eu estava congelada antes, mas suas ações pareciam ter descongelado minhas reações, mas esta não era a minha luta, ele não era meu.

Edward olhou para ela, sem emoção, como se ela não tivesse apenas lhe batido e Tanya pareceu perceber que ela não estava ganhando esta batalha.

"Eu te amo, nós podemos fazer isto funcionar Edward, eu sei que nós podemos. Nós só precisamos nos conhecer e não podemos fazer isso com ela aqui. Por favor." Seu apelo aparentemente caíram em ouvidos surdos.

Ele não disse nada e com raiva ela se afastou dele, vindo em minha direção, porém, ela parou bem na minha frente, com os olhos tempestuosos, mas surpreendentemente plana dada a cor.

"Tenho pena de você." Ela zombou de mim, "Você não é nada, além do seu brinquedinho sujo e eu juro pra você, isso não acabou."

"Sra. Cullen." Era tudo que eu poderia dizer antes que ela saísse. Me senti respirar fundo, encostado no fogão. Ela não poderia ter sido mais do que alguns metros de distância e, sem dúvida, ainda capaz de ver quando ele veio atrás de mim, escovando meu cabelo para trás. Mas eu me afastei.

"Você também não." Ele sussurrou, beijando meu pescoço, mas eu me recusei a olhar para ele. Eu senti como se estivesse... sentindo muito. Eu fiz esta escolha e eu deveria aceitá-la. No entanto, ele era tão diferente do que eu imaginava. Fiquei tentando me separar emocionalmente como ele fazia... mas isso parecia tão desumano, antinatural e errado.

"Como você faz isso? É só por que você é um homem? Como você pode não sentir nada, além da luxúria? Como você pode ser tão insensível, desapegado?"

Ele suspirou, se afastando de mim. "Eu estou começando a sentir raiva. Então, antes de me encontrar em uma outra guerra de palavras com a fêmea mais próxima na sala, vou para a cama. Minha família vai estar aqui na parte da manhã para o café da manhã, vista algo apresentável."

Eu o vi quando ele saiu com seu cão antes de olhar em torno da cozinha. Observando o vidro quebrado no canto perto do banco que Edward ocupava anteriormente, fui em busca de uma vassoura, levei cinco minutos para encontrá-lo. Sua cozinha era maior que todo o piso inferior da minha casa... a casa de Charlie. Tudo era de granito e mármore com detalhes em ouro. Com toda a honestidade era a minha cozinha dos sonho, o tipo de cozinha que eu olhava no pinterest e esperava um dia poder ter.

Finalmente, quando eu terminei, eu subi para o meu quarto me virando na escuridão até que eu estava na cama. Parecia uma dúzia de carneiros macios. Tentei imaginar um jovem Edward derivando para dormir nela. Inocente, imaculado e puro. A imagem era mais difícil do que eu pensava que seria para conjurar. Agarrando meu diário na cabeceira, eu escrevi a minha verdade.

_Confissão #3: No fundo eu odeio isso. Eu odeio o quanto quero estar com ele, o quanto eu o cobiço, ele e eu odiamos o quão complicado é. Eu odeio que ele não é meu, mas ele tem esse controle sobre mim. Eu nunca me vi aqui, não é o que eu tinha sonhado._

Fechando o diário, eu rolei, tentando o meu melhor para não saber onde ele estava dormindo. Perdi a batalha com a fadiga e eu adormeci. Eu sabia que não ia ter bons sonhos, muitas imagens negativas atormentado meus pensamentos.

~x~

O calor na minha pele enquanto a água derramava sobre mim era o céu. Eu nunca mais queria sair deste chuveiro e assim que inclinei minha cabeça, uma mão agarrou a minha cintura fazendo-me saltar.

"Oh meu Deus, você quase me deu um ataque cardíaco." Engoli em seco, limpando a água dos olhos.

Ele não falou, simplesmente pegou meus braços e puxou-os do meu peito para que ele pudesse ver a água caindo pelo meu corpo. A forma como seus olhos verdes olharam cada centímetro da minha pele, formou um familiar e delicioso calor entre as minhas coxas. Eu vi o seu pau ficar duro e me senti tentada a lamber a água não só disso, mas dele todo. A água derramava sobre seus músculos lentamente, como se ele estivesse dentro da minha própria fantasia pessoal. Eu queria... eu queria tanto ele, inclinei-me contra as paredes do azulejo e levantei uma perna, esfregando-o contra a sua coxa forte. Ele soltou meus braços antes de agarrar minha perna e empurrar contra mim. Eu gemi, puxando-o para mais perto antes de beijar seu peito. Ele era doce, picante, e totalmente pecaminoso.

"Eu não consegui dormir na noite passada." Ele sussurrou, levantando meu rosto para encontrar o seu antes de me beijar. Ele me levanta e eu envolvo minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e começo a brincar com seu cabelo enquanto nossas línguas lutam.

"Por que você não dormiu?" Eu sussurrei quando nos separamos.

"Você realmente quer começar as suas cinco perguntas agora?" Eu tinha me esquecido disso, mas no momento em que ele disse isso, eu sorri agarrando seu rosto e mordendo os lábios antes de beijá-lo.

Ele soltou minhas pernas, me colocou no chão suavemente antes de me virar, me pressionando contra a parede. Ele beijou a minha espinha antes de fazer seu caminho de volta. Eu nem sequer tive tempo para pensar antes de seu pênis encontrar a minha bunda.

"Ahh!" Eu gemi com a água derramando em minha boca.

Apertando as mãos contra a parede ao lado da minha cabeça, ele empurrou para a frente moendo contra mim. Ele beijou minhas costas e ombros enquanto agarrava meu peito, beliscando meus mamilos.

"Eu vou te foder forte, baby." Ele afirmou e antes que eu pudesse falar, ele fez exatamente isso.

_Fodeu._

Ele tirou antes de lentamente empurrar novamente, sem dúvida medindo os movimentos por minha causa, para me ajustar a força que ele estava prestes a dar. Excitada, peguei suas mãos, forçando-o a apertar-me mais forte.

"Essa é minha garota."

Foi a última coisa que ouvi antes dele agarrar meus quadris e começar um ritmo punitivo.

Batida.

Batida.

Batida.

Batida.

Batida.

Batida.

"Mais Edward, por favor." Eu implorei quando ele abriu minhas pernas fodendo para dentro e fora de mim mais rápido do que eu pensava ser possível. Minhas pernas tremiam, eu não tinha certeza dos sons eu estava fazendo, eu só esperava que a parede poderia nos deter. Ele levantou minha perna esquerda e foi mais fundo. Minha umidade natural pingou, o que o encorajou a bater na minha buceta mais e mais enquanto ele me fodia na bunda.

"Tão bom, oh meu Deus! Mais, por favor! Ugh me fode." Eu gritei quando gozei com o seu próximo tapa.

Ele saiu de mim e eu deslizei pelos azulejos, ofegante.

"Chupa." Ele ordenou com seu pênis na minha cara. A água caía sobre ele, lavando as provas de nossas ações anteriores.

Assentindo, eu lambi a ponta antes dele agarrá-lo e bater no meu rosto algumas vezes e finalmente me permitindo tê-lo. Eu lambi o seu eixo e a cabeça escura antes de sugar suas bolas por um minuto. Eu, então, lambi por todo o caminho até a ponta antes de tomá-lo até a minha garganta.

"Jesus..." Ele gemeu quando começou a foder minha boca.

Corri meus dentes contra ele, e ele se inclinou sobre mim com as mãos apoiadas na parede, foi a última coisa que eu vi antes de fechar os olhos e só prová-lo. Eu podia sentir seu pré-gozo escorrendo pela minha garganta. Não havia uma parte dele que eu não gostava de provar.

"Foda-se, sua boca é o pecado." Ele sibilou, abrandando. Eu sabia que ele estava prestes a gozar, eu também sabia o que vinha a seguir. Ele saiu da minha boca, o tomando em suas mãos começou a se masturbar e eu queria. Fechei os olhos e esperei até que eu senti o calor de seu gozo por todo o meu rosto. Abrindo a boca e os olhos, eu peguei algumas gotas na minha língua, saboreando-o como se fosse um floco de neve.

Seus olhos rolaram para trás e seu peito arfava, respirando fundo, ele olhou para mim. Notei os cantos dos seus lábios subirem enquanto ele me levantou. Ele gostava de me ver com a sua _marca_ e foi só quando ele estava satisfeito, pegou um pano e limpou as evidências de sua obsessão do meu rosto.

Levantei do meu lugar, eu vi quando ele desligou a água... mesmo que nós dois ainda estávamos sujos.

"Eu não dormi bem na noite passada também." Eu disse antes de sair do chuveiro.

Peguei a toalha, mas ele a tirou de mim e atirou-a por cima do ombro.

"Edward, eu preciso me secar." Eu rosnei para nele.

Ele deu de ombros; "O ar seca, eu quero te ver."

"Sua família vai estar aqui a qualquer momento, você deve ir se arrumar..."

"Eu prefiro ver você", afirmou, secando o cabelo antes de bater no meu mamilo. "Então se arrume, como se eu não estivesse aqui."

"Mas você está aqui e isso é estranho. Você deveria apenas me foder e..."

"E o quê? Eu faço as regras, lembre-se, e eu quero ver você." Ele sorriu.

Eu olhei para ele enquanto ele se secava antes de cruzar os braços.

"Você está apenas tentando fazer uma pausa antes de transar comigo novamente." Ele não falou, fazendo-me revirar os olhos para a verdade das minhas palavras.

"Posso pelo menos pegar uma toalha para o meu cabelo?" Eu fiz beicinho, havia algo em seus olhos antes dele me entregar outra toalha.

O banheiro era grande o suficiente para caber cinco pessoas confortavelmente, então eu tentei ignorar sua presença, mas foi mais difícil do que eu pensava. Ele se sentou na borda da banheira, nem um pouco incomodado por nossa nudez.

"Posso começar minhas cinco perguntas agora?" Eu perguntei a ele.

Olhando fixamente para minha bunda, ele sorriu; "Essa é a sua primeira pergunta?"

"Porra, não." Eu disse rapidamente, virando para encará-lo.

"Bem, vá em frente, então."

Suspirando eu pensei sobre isso por um segundo enquanto passei a toalha no meu cabelo; "Por que você é tão frio? Posso dizer que é apenas uma fachada. Você não teria me contado sobre como não conseguia dormir ontem à noite se você fosse realmente um grande idiota. Você é um idiota, porque você está tentando ser, não porque você é, por quê?"

"E você me conhece tão bem?" Ele rosnou.

"Não, eu não conheço. Eu não conheço você. Eu não preciso saber seus segredos mais profundos, mas eu gostaria de conhecer. O que você gosta, não gosta, odeia, ama. Não apenas através de sorrisos, ou metade de sorrisos. Mesmo que eu pensasse que você é um monstro, não é como se eu pudesse ir embora. Eu sou sua pelo próximo ano, meus ouvidos são parte do meu corpo."

"Aparentemente sua boca também é..."

Eu joguei minha toalha em seu rosto. "Veja, é exatamente isso. Isto que você faz, onde você coloca o seu cartão de idiota e espera mudar de assunto. Eu fiz uma pergunta. Você não me deu quaisquer limitações sobre o que eu poderia perguntar e você me disse que seria honesto. Então, novamente, por que você é um bloco de gelo filho da puta?"

Ele abriu sua mandíbula antes de envolver a toalha na cintura. "Minha família estará aqui em breve. Vamos continuar isso mais tarde."

"Tudo bem, tanto faz, fuja. Se você quer ficar comigo de novo, é melhor responder." Eu sibilei, afastando-me dele.

"Agora você está me ameaçando?" Ele riu.

"Eu estou me segurando com a única carta que eu tenho." Eu não tinha certeza de quantas vezes eu poderia usar essa frase, mas ele não poderia simplesmente passar por cima de mim.

"Notável." Ele afirmou antes de sair.

Meus ombros caíram depois que ele saiu e eu descansei contra o balcão. Olhando fixamente para o meu reflexo, eu contei o número de marcas de mordidas que ele havia deixado no meu peito, braços e ombros. Era engraçado, eu não tinha sequer sentido... eu ainda não sentia. Se ele queria agir como um idiota imaturo, eu o trataria como um. Caminhando para o quarto, eu joguei o vestido que planejava vestir no chão e agarrei um par de shorts e minha camiseta favorita do Metallica com mangas pretas, peguei um par de óculos de sol também. Ele queria que me vestisse bem, bem foda-se ele. Eu ia me vestir confortavelmente e de qualquer forma eu me sentia como uma filha da puta. Colocando meu tênis, eu me senti um pouco orgulhosa de mim mesma.

"Entre." Disse para quem bateu. Logicamente, eu sabia que não era Edward ou Tanya.

Roger entrou, abriu sua boca para falar, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia passar minha camisa. Normalmente, eu iria me irritar com qualquer homem olhando fixamente para o meu peito com tanta atenção, mas no caso de Roger, eu sabia que ele estava apenas confuso e talvez um pouco divertido.

"Eu sinto muito, eu pensei que você estava vestida." Ele disse, virando-se para sair, mas eu apenas ri.

"Eu estou vestida Roger, você precisa de algo?" Eu perguntei antes de abaixar para amarrar meus tênis.

"O Sr. Cullen queria que eu te avisasse que o café da manhã está sendo servido e sua família chegou. Tem certeza de que quer descer usando isso?"

Eu assenti sorrindo. "Obrigada Roger e da próxima vez diga a ele para fazer sua bunda preguiçosa subir as escadas."

"Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso." Ele sorriu logo que Austin entrou latindo alto. "Vejo você em um momento."

"Até logo." Eu disse, passando minhas mãos através do pelo de Austin quando ele saiu. "Bem, olhe para você, você não deveria estar com Edward?"

Ele latiu, lambendo minha mão e eu apenas ri. Eu realmente gostava deste cão. Eu esperei sentada no sofá, se sua família tinha acabado de chegar, isso significava que eles estavam fazendo a saudação estranha e abraços. Eu não iria ficar lá e ter eles me julgando. Se eu esperasse dez minutos, eles estariam todos sentados. Mas só para garantir, eu esperei vinte.

"Hora do show, Austin." Eu pisquei para ele quando me levantei e caminhei até a porta.

Risadas enchiam todo o piso inferior da casa enquanto eu descia as escadas.

"E então Emmett correu para a rua, seminu com cocô de cachorro em seu pé, gritando com as crianças do vizinho enquanto corriam para se salvarem."

"Eles são uns filhos da puta com sorte que eu não os matei. Eu disse que precisaria de uma arma!" Outra voz retumbante ecoou.

"Sem armas!" Três vozes femininas soaram juntas.

"Pai..." Sua fala foi cortada quando entrei na sala de jantar. Lá estavam quatro mulheres, usando pérolas e vestidos de verão, seus cabelos perfeitamente enrolados, ao lado delea, estavam seus maridos, todos em camisas sociais e calças com malditos sapatos extravagantes como a porra de um especial dos anos 60.

Edward, que parecia estar tenso sentado com Tanya, enquanto olhava para o jornal nas mãos, não tinha escolha a não ser olhar para cima quando as vozes pararam. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e por uma fração de segundo, ele pareceu aliviado, isso foi até que ele viu a minha roupa. Sua sobrancelha se contorceu e parecia que ele estava rangendo os dentes.

"Olá..."

"Todos, conheçam a prostituta pessoal de Edward!" Tanya me cortou, bebendo o que era, sem dúvida, uma mimosa.

"Certo, hora de colocar Sophia para tirar uma soneca." Uma mulher muito pequena com cabelo curto espetado disse rapidamente tirando o bebê, que eu não tinha notado, da sua cadeira.

"Sinto muito, o quê?" A mulher mais velha, que eu sabia que era Esme, disse, colocando a xícara de chá sobre a mesa.

Antes que Tanya pudesse falar novamente, eu interrompi. "Eu sou a assistente pessoal de Edward, e uma vez que isso está prestes a ficar super constrangedor, eu vou pegar uma maçã, levar Austin para uma caminhada e deixá-los."

Tomando uma maçã do centro da mesa perto da cabeça de Edward, me endireitei para sair novamente, mas ele agarrou a minha mão.

"Edward, o que diabos está acontecendo?" Carlisle virou-se para ele enquanto Edward e eu lutamos com os nossos olhos.

"Nada, ela é apenas uma_ prostituta_." Ele sussurrou, me liberando.

Eu empurrei a dor de lado e peguei o seu café também. "Não até que você me fez uma. Sinto muito que interrompi o café da manhã de vocês."

Eu sai de lá o mais rápido que podia sem correr. Mas eu ainda não podia correr mais do que as suas vozes. Então eu parei na escada pressionando minhas costas contra ela.

"O que diabos você está fazendo Edward, eu te criei melhor do que isso." Um homem que eu sabia que era Carlisle, gritou.

"Eu não tenho que explicar isso para você. É a minha casa. Meu convidado. Minha vida."

"Edward, querido, eu só não entendo." Isso soou como Esme.

"Vocês estão vendo o quão egoísta ele é?" _Tanya. _Eu sabia que tinha que ser ela.

"Eu, pelo menos, acho que é bom."

"Emmett!"

"O que? Todos nós sabemos que o seu casamento é uma farsa. Ele não deve ser..."

"Eu não posso acreditar que você está falando isso. Eles fizeram um juramento."

"Juramento o caralho, pelo menos com ela ele não está sendo enganado pelo seu dinheiro."

"Foda-se Emmett."

"Parece que ninguém aqui está disposto a te foder Tanya, então..."

"EMMETT!"

Houve um curto barulho na porta. Lá estava Roger com um saquinho marrom.

"Apenas no caso de você precisar de mais do que uma maçã. É melhor você ficar fora de casa por algum tempo." Ele sorriu, colocando na minha mão.

"Você é super legal Roger."

"Eu me senti muito mais legal antes de dizer isso, agora vá."

Assentindo, Austin e eu andamos no caminho para a praia. Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo devo ter ficado fora, mas eu estava feliz, pelo menos eu tinha lembrado de pegar o meu celular.

"Este é o seu playground Austin, onde devemos ir?" Eu perguntei a ele, tomando o café do babaca. Eu quase engasguei com a quantidade de açúcar que estava nele, Jesus.

Parecia que Edward tinha mais um vício, além de apenas sexo.

Me sentia como uma adolescente, esgueirando para dentro de casa, na ponta dos pés até as escadas. Meu tênis pendurado por seus cadarços enquanto eu me rastejava.

Austin subiu as escadas correndo, sentando ali para a olhar para mim com o que parecia ser impaciência.

"Sai." Eu sibilei para ele.

E ele latiu.

"Shh!" Eu sibilei, correndo para o meu quarto. No momento em que cheguei à porta, eu pulei rapidamente, fechando-a atrás de mim e suspirando contra ela.

"Será que você desfrutou de si mesma?"

"AH! Merda!" Eu gritei, virando para encontrar Edward descansando no futon, no final da cama, um copo de sua bebida preferida na mão. Ele não olhou para mim. Ele não precisava, apenas ficou lá. O copo em sua mão estava tão baixo que Austin cheirou.

"Jesus Cristo, você vai me dar um ataque cardíaco qualquer maldito dia."

"Pare de gritar. Já tive minha cota do dia, graças a você."

A mim! Foda-se!

"Graças a mim? Graças a_ mim_, caralho! Seu grande idiota! Isso tudo é por sua causa! O que você achou que iria acontecer? Tanya só ia virar e levar numa boa? Sua família ficaria bem com isso? Eu lhe disse para não me trazer..."

"Eu trouxe você, porque eu preciso de você, porra!" Ele rugiu antes de se sentar e engolir sua bebida.

"Você precisa de mim?" Eu sussurrei baixinho. "Você nem me conhece."

"Eu sei o suficiente. Sei que você não é desta vida. Você é de _Forks_," Ele zombou avançando em cima de mim "Floresta, verde, a molhada Forks, seu pai é um bêbado que se preocupa mais com pescar do que com você. Sua mãe morreu e você está sozinha. Você está quebrada..."

"Diga mais uma palavra eu juro que vou sair daqui e nunca mais voltar, o contrato que vá pro inferno."

Ele estava tão perto, eu tentei me afastar, mas acabei pressionada contra a porta.

"Faça a pergunta novamente." Ele falou diretamente sobre os meus lábios.

Levei um momento para lembrar de qual pergunta ele estava falando. Mas olhando em seus olhos, eu me senti compelida a fazer, para saber mais sobre o estóico homem diante de mim.

"Por que você é assim tão frio?"

"Meu pai me fez desse jeito. Toda vez que eu chorei, ri, sorri ou mesmo com uma porra de espirrou, ele não gostava. Ele iria quebrar um dos meus ossos, me prender debaixo da água, me deixar na floresta durante todo o tempo que a minha mãe estava com muito medo para detê-lo. Um dia eu me rebelei, disse a ele que estava indo para a polícia, ele ficou com raiva, ele sacou uma arma e apontou para meu rosto, mas minha mãe me protegeu. Ela pegou as balas, que eram pra ser minhas, eu me sentei lá, enrolado nos braços da minha mãe morta, até que ela estava fria. Quando ele estava sóbrio, ele se matou... na pacata cidade de Forks. Você está quebrada. Eu também estou, eu não queria passar mais uma reunião de_ família _com pessoas que simplesmente não me entendem. Satisfeita?" Ele sorriu desdenhosamente para mim.

Eu queria chorar, mas não o fiz. Eu só queria confortá-lo, o fazendo sentir-se melhor da única maneira que eu sabia.

"Ainda não." Eu sussurrei, beijando-o profundamente. O copo que ele estava segurando caiu no chão quando ele me pegou e me levou para a cama. No momento em que senti a suavidade debaixo de mim, eu puxei a camisa dele, os botões voando em direções diferentes. Ele nos separou, apenas o suficiente para puxar minha camisa e minha bermuda pelas minhas pernas.

Deitada de costas, abri as pernas para ele, ao invés disso ele pegou e beijou meu dedo do pé, subindo pelas minhas pernas, coxas e não parando até que chegou a minha boceta. Ele lambeu uma vez, que foi suficiente para fazer minhas costas arquearem, eu segurei seus cabelos, puxando-o para cima o suficiente para que eu pudesse empurrá-lo de costas. Ele olhou para mim enquanto eu pegava seu pênis e deslizava em mim.

"Ahh..." Eu gemi, meus olhos se fechando.

"Porra." Ele gemeu em troca.

Montando nele, apertei minhas mãos em seu peito, ele me preenchendo era a coisa mais emocionante que eu já senti. Cada vez que ele tentava empurrar para cima, eu desacelerava, para sua frustração. Suas mãos foram para o meus peitos, puxando-os para mais perto de seu rosto quando os tomou em sua boca.

"Hmm..." Eu gemia de prazer quando os dentes brincavam com meus mamilos, enquanto ele puxou com força o outro, "Foda-se. Edward."

Eu queria tomar o controle, mas eu não podia detê-lo... principalmente porque eu não queria detê-lo. Nos rolando, ele prendeu minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça. Ele olhou para mim e eu não pude evitar, eu corei.

Merda!

"Você é linda." Ele sussurrou baixinho antes de me beijar, seus quadris continuaram a adulação, movendo-se lentamente seu pênis dentro e fora de mim.

Isso era diferente, uma vez que tínhamos começado a ter relações sexuais, era sempre quente, duro, digno de um filme pornô. Isto era suave, ele escovou meu cabelo para trás e eu arqueei contra ele, envolvendo as pernas ao redor de sua cintura enquanto ele investia mais e mais em mim. Suas mãos se encaixaram nas minhas, tudo era tão... sensual. Tão lento, apaixonado, como se quisesse prolongar cada momento de cada ação... ele estava fazendo amor comigo.

Liberando suas mãos, eu segurei as laterias do seu rosto olhando em seus olhos. Sua boca se abriu um pouco enquanto um respirava o outro.

"Ugh..." Ele sussurrou, me pegando em seus braços quando nos sentamos no meio da cama.

Eu me enrolei em torno dele, prendendo-me a ele tanto quanto eu podia, gemendo em seu ouvido.

"Eu quero que você goze comigo." Ele sussurrou, beijando o lado do meu rosto, as mãos segurando minha bunda.

"Edward... eu não posso..."

"Não baby, sinta comigo. Agora." Ele disse. Minha testa estava na dele, e eu senti isso, nós só queríamos um ao outro, nossas respirações eram cortantes e rápidas, até que nenhum de nós poderia suportar isso por mais tempo. Isso nos bateu.

"BELLA, merda."

"Uh... EDWARD, porra."

Ele e eu ficamos ali, congelados por um minuto, deleitando do nosso ato, antes de cair de volta na cama. Eu ri quando seus braços me envolveram, me segurando no lugar e me impedindo de sair de seu pênis. Nós ficamos por um momento apenas respirando as emoções que estavam girando no ar.

"Não olhe para mim de forma diferente." Ele sussurrou, brincando com os fios rebeldes do meu cabelo.

"O quê?" Eu queria olhar para ele, mas eu estava preocupada que ele iria parar de falar.

"Carlisle e Esme me acolheram depois que meu pai matou minha mãe e a ele mesmo... eles tinham sido amigos da família há anos e eles se sentiam culpados por não saberem. Tornei-me o garoto que eles sempre se preocupavam. _Edward vai fazer algo violento se ele ficar muito chateado? Basta deixar Edward fazer o que quiser que ele teve uma vida difícil." _Eu não conseguia imaginar como ele deve ter se sentido com isso.

"Então eu posso fazer o resto das minhas perguntas agora?" Sentei-me em seu peito, apreciando os movimentos dele ainda dentro de mim.

Ele sorriu, escovando meu cabelo para trás. "Pergunte."

"Segunda pergunta, por que você me deu o seu quarto de infância?"

"Eu tenho uma relação de amor e ódio com este lugar. Minha mãe adorava esta casa, ela projetou este quarto. No entanto, eu sempre odiei como poderia ouvi-los brigar, eu lembro do meu pai batendo na porta para tentar entrar, eu queria você aqui para poder encher com novas memórias."

"E eu que pensei que era por causa da vista." Eu sussurrei, não sabendo como responder a isso.

"Terceira pergunta?"

"Você fez amor comigo."

Ele fez uma pausa antes de assentir. "Eu fiz."

"Por quê?"

"Eu queria sentir algo assim... eu queria sentir você."

"Mesmo que _eu sou apenas uma prostituta_."

Ele franziu a testa antes de sentar-se, obrigando-me a mover com ele. "Eu estava com raiva e irritado, me desculpe. Eu já lhe disse, você não é isso."

"Não foi o que você disse, mas como você disse. Gosto muito de nós, Edward, mas isso é complicado..."

"Se ela lhe der mais problemas, fale comigo e eu vou lidar com isso."

"Eu realmente tenho que enfrentar sua família? É tão estranho."

Ele suspirou. "Sim. Eu preciso de você lá. Não se preocupe, eles vão aprender a aceitá-la. Tenho 28 anos de idade, o que eu faço no meu quarto, ou em meus carros, ou no escritório ou no jat..."

"Eu entendo, caramba, nós fodemos em todos os lugares." Eu ri.

"Exatamente, você é minha assistente pessoal. Pessoal em todos os aspectos e pelo próximo ano eles vão apenas lidar com isso."

"Quarta per..."

Ele me beijou rapidamente. "Você já terminou todas as perguntas do dia, já foram cinco."

"Droga, eu estava apenas começando." Eu fiz beicinho.

Ele sorriu e seus olhos verdes brilharam quando seus dedos encontraram o caminho para o meu peito mais uma vez. "Assim como eu."

"Você vai fodidamente me quebrar Edward! De onde vem tudo..." Ele me cortou me derrubando na cama.

Rolamos nos lençóis e eu ri enquanto ele me fazia cócegas. Pela primeira vez, eu podia nos ver mais do que apenas duas pessoas que fodiam, mas verdadeiros amigos.

* * *

**- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**Demorou, mas estou aqui. Edward realmente é como a música da Katy Perry, em um capítulo vimos várias facetas dele. Ver esse Edward do final, que queria sentir algo, nos dá a certeza que ele já sente algo, mas todos os estragos da sua infância foram suficientes para não deixar que o seu coração seja mais aberto. Bella tem que lidar com toda uma família agora, e quem já ama o Emmett? \o Roger também é uma doçura. E a moral da Tanya? Ela nunca teve HAHAHA  
**

**Como eu disse no group, eu tive uma semana ocupada. Na quarta descobri que estou com sinusite. Enfim, isso não me deixa muito confortável para traduzir, a concentração me dá dor de cabeça, mas faço o meu melhor dentro do possível. Espero voltar ainda essa semana, vamos torcer!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando, por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	4. Outro Dia com a Família

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

******Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ******RuthlesslyYours**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Outro Dia com a Família**

**Bella PDV**

No momento em que eu saí do meu banheiro, lá estava ele, vestido com calça bege e uma camisa azul de botões. Ele parecia muito elegante e totalmente diferente do perigoso homem enlouquecido por sexo que eu sabia que ele era. Ele olhou para os meus pés descalços fazendo seus olhos viajarem para a minha toalha e eu juro que senti como se ele pudesse ver através dela.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei a ele, puxando a toalha mais apertada em volta de mim.

Ele assentiu do outro lado da minha cama, um vestido verde, sapatilhas pretas e um conjunto de brincos de pérola estavam a minha espera.

"Sua roupa era bonita ontem. Mas isso é o que você está vestindo hoje e eu vou assistir você colocá-lo, então vamos descer as escadas. Onde você vai tomar café da manhã com a gente... na hora certa."

Mordi minha bochecha para me impedir de gritar com ele. Quem diabos ele pensava que era? Eu não era uma boneca, ele não poderia simplesmente me vestir como ele desejava. Respirando fundo, eu peguei o vestido e entrei no armário.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou, sem se mover do seu lugar na frente da porta.

Virando para ele, parei bem na frente de seu rosto. "Regras básicas para não me irritar pra caralho. Um, quando você me ver de manhã, diga _oi_, isso é apenas a cortesia comum, eu não sou a porra da sua escrava. Dois, _NUNCA _me mande usar qualquer coisa, você pode sugerir algo, mas tirando isso, fique fora do meu armário, estamos entendidos Sr. Cullen?"

Ele olhou para mim por um momento, uma única sobrancelha levantada antes de sorrir. Me alcançando com uma das mãos, ele puxou minha toalha do meu corpo, deixando-me em pé diante dele, completamente nua. Tentei não deixar isso me incomodar, eu podia sentir meu rosto e pescoço ficando vermelho, mas eu estava mais séria. Levantando o meu queixo, ele me beijou profundamente, puxando-me para ele. Sua língua entrou em minha boca enquanto suas mãos agarraram minhas coxas, me levantando e os envolvendo em torno de sua cintura. Eu não pude deixar de morder seu lábio inferior. Eu quero tudo dele, ele cheirava a pecado e tinha gosto de fogo.

Ele não perdeu tempo puxando seu pênis de sua calça, tudo isso enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço.

"Ahh..." Eu gemi, puxando seu cabelo enquanto me esfregava contra ele. Ele me fazia sentir tão sexy. Com um impulso, ele estava em mim.

"Porra!" Eu gritei, arqueando as costas contra a porta. Ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos, forçando-me a olhar em seus olhos.

"Quando eu lhe dar algo para vestir, você vai usá-lo." Ele sussurrou, puxando lentamente antes de me penetrar.

_Porra._

"Foda-se." Eu gemi com os dentes cerrados.

Batida.

"O que você disse?" Por que isso parece tão bom?

"Eu disse, _foda-se_."

Batida.

Batida.

"Ah merda, Edward." Eu sibilei, meu corpo estava em chamas e a dor nas costas só foi eclipsada pelo prazer que fluiu através de mim.

"Onde está o vestido." Ele sussurrou antes de morder meu lábio inferior.

"Use você a porra do vestido."

Batida.

Batida.

Batida.

"Eu adoro ver você assim." Ele sorriu, "completamente à minha mercê, implorando por mais."

Foda-se ele por estar certo.

Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer com ele prendendo-me na porta desse jeito. Minhas pernas tremiam ao redor de sua cintura e a única coisa que me segurava no lugar era o seu corpo.

Puxando seu rosto para o meu, eu o beijei com força, sua língua lutando contra a minha. Lentamente, eu me separei para beijar o lado do seu rosto até que eu cheguei no seu ouvido. Mordendo a ponta do mesmo, eu sussurrei. "Você está certo. Eu nunca quis tanto um homem. Eu quero beijar cada centímetro do seu corpo. Eu quero sentir você debaixo de mim, Edward."

Só assim, ele soltou minhas mãos e pegou a lateral do meu rosto com as suas, puxando meus lábios para os seus enquanto eu tentava me afastar…

"Não", ele franziu a testa para minha negação, olhando de modo confuso e tentando novamente, mas eu virei a cabeça em sinal de protesto.

"Foda-me do jeito certo, então você pode ter meus lábios."

Batida.

"Você não me controla."

Eu não falei, só fechei os olhos. Ele gostava que eu rebatesse. Eu gostava da nossa brincadeira, ele sabia disso e eu também...

"Porra Bella, certo, não use o maldito vestido." Ele implorou, esfregando a cabeça entre meu pescoço e ombro, ele não durou um minuto.

O beijei de volta, ele não esperou antes de começar de novo. Eu só subia a cada impulso, tentando o meu melhor para não gritar, ainda estava muito cedo, pelo amor de Deus.

"Diga meu nome..." Ele gemeu.

Eu não conseguia nem formar palavras em minha mente quanto mais falar elas, mas a forma como ele me olhou nos olhos, empurrando lentamente em mim mais e mais... à espera do meu orgasmo antes dele se perder… eu consenti.

"Ed... ward." Engoli em seco, segurando-o forte.

"Por que não posso ter o suficiente de você?" Ele sibilou quando gozou dentro de mim.

Ficamos ali, respirando um no outro até que ele finalmente se afastou.

"É assim que eu digo olá." Ele sorriu, puxando suas calças para cima.

"Bem, você deveria ter começado com isso."

"Minhas desculpas, agora onde está o vestido."

"Não, nós tínhamos um acordo. Na verdade, eu acho que vou nua." Como se eu pudesse fazer isso.

Ele me olhou antes de se afastar e abrir a porta.

"EDWARD SEU IDIOTA!" Eu gritei, correndo para o armário.

Eu podia ouvi-lo rindo e queria que ele pagasse! Mas não podia ser agora. Agora, eu tinha que refazer o meu encontro com sua família. Puxando um par de jeans branco e uma camisa de listras branco e azul, tentei fingir que ele não estava atrás da minha porta me esperando para sair com o vestido que ele pediu. Quer dizer, eu poderia apenas usar o vestido, mas não gosto da ideia dele me vestindo. Eu entendo, eu não tenho milhões... bem ainda não... mas ainda assim, eu não gasto tanto em roupas. Eu gostava de me vestir casual, eu poderia me embelezar, mas estávamos tomando café da manhã, não era um brunch com o presidente.

Eu terminei de me vestir e me olhei no espelho. Meu cabelo ainda estava um pouco enrolado pela água, mas eu senti que estava bem para a minha posição... usando isso, eu parecia bastante bem, mas, novamente, eu não estava mais cercada pelo o que eu estava acostumada. Eu estava tentada a pegar o maldito vestido, mas em vez disso, me virei e sai para encontrá-lo olhando para os barcos nas garrafas.

Ele abriu a boca, mas antes que ele pudesse falar, eu o interrompi. "Sim, eu estou usando uma calça. Isso significa que agora você realmente tem que trabalhar para chegar lá e não apenas colocar a mão sob o meu vestido. Assim, você pode perder tempo discutindo comigo ou podemos encontrar todos no café da manhã."

Ele não disse nada, abrindo a porta e mais uma vez Roger e Austin estavam esperando.

"Bom dia, Bella." Ele me disse antes de olhar para Edward. "Sinto muito senhor, eu não sabia que você estava aqui esta manhã."

"Bom dia Roger, ele só veio me dizer o que vestir." Austin latiu e eu o cumprimentei, enquanto passava minhas mãos através de seu pelo.

Edward apertou minha bunda me fazendo pular. "Não se preocupe com isso Roger. A propósito, eu estou tendo convidados mais tarde, por favor, certifique-se de ter algum Bordeaux branco para mais tarde."

Assentindo, Roger deixou-nos de pé na porta, desaparecendo pelo corredor.

"Não me envergonhe na frente de Roger." Ele afirmou, segurando-me no batente da porta.

Ele tinha que estar brincando. "Sério? O que Roger é afinal? O Alfred para seu Bruce Wayne?"

Revirando os olhos para mim, ele me deixou onde eu estava. Gah! Apenas quando estávamos chegando a algum lugar, ele voltou a ser um bloco de gelo.

"Isso foi engraçado e você sabe disso." Eu gritei atrás dele.

"Não é engraçado se você tem que dizer a alguém que é engraçado." Ele respondeu enquanto caminhávamos.

Usando o meu pé, eu o chutei bem na bunda. Ele parou, os olhos arregalados antes de sorrir... Eu conhecia aquele sorriso.

"Edward não se..." Ele agarrou minha perna, me levantando e jogando por cima do ombro. "ME COLOQUE NO CHÃO!"

"Você perdeu o direito de andar no momento em que me agrediu."

"Agredir você? Você está f..."

"Bem, isso não é tão fofo." Tanya sibilou, já na cozinha, por sorte o resto da família ainda não estava lá.

"Não comece com isso Tanya." Edward disse, me colocando para baixo.

"Você está apenas jogando ela na minha cara, Edward. Por Deus. Você não pode sequer fingir..."

"Tanya! Juro por Deus que se tivermos essa briga de novo, você não vai gostar de mim."

"Eu fodidamente não gosto de você agora."

"O café da manhã já está pronto?" Uma menina com cabelo castanho claro e grandes olhos azuis apareceu logo atrás de nós. Em suas mãos ela tinha um pequeno coelho que segurava com força em seu vestido rosa que combinava com o arco em sua cabeça.

"Não, ainda não, sinto muito." Eu me ajoelhei na frente dela.

"Você é bonita. Eu sou Liz, prazer conhecê-la." Ela me deu a mão para cumprimentar. Sorrindo, eu peguei.

"Oi Liz, eu sou Bella e é bom conhecer você também."

"Bom dia Lizzy." Edward inclinou-se para que ela pudesse vê-lo e no momento que ela fez, ela sorriu de orelha a orelha.

"Bom dia Tio Eddy." Ela sorriu, mostrando seus dentes antes de correr para os seus braços. Pegando-a, ele a levou para a sala de jantar deixando eu e Tanya sozinhas... filho da puta.

Tanya segurou no granito do balcão. "Você não vai levá-lo, vadia. Vou destruir você, então vigie suas costas, em vez de apenas deitar sobre ela."

"Edward prefere que eu o monte, mas vou manter isso em mente." Eu sorri para ela antes de sair da cozinha. Eu me senti como uma vadia completa, mas eu não tinha certeza do que dizer.

"Bella, senta comigo!" Liz gritou da sala de jantar. Cada par de olhos dos que estavam se cumprimentando na sala, se viraram para mim.

A loira olhou para mim com desgosto. "Elizabeth, por que você não se senta comigo e com o papai."

A menina apenas franziu a testa. "Mas eu sempre sento com vocês e Nana diz que sempre devemos sentar perto das pessoas novas e você terá um novo amigo, certo Nana?"

Esme forçou um sorriso, mas assentiu. "É claro, querida."

"Eu acho que é difícil quando a criança fala a verdade." Um jovem homem loiro disse, estendendo a mão para tomar a minha. "Jasper Hale, é um prazer conhecê-la..."

"Bella Swan, prazer em conhecê-lo também."

"E eu sou Emmett Cullen, irmão mais velho e mais bonito desse caras, e o pai dessa menininha incrível!" O cara maior disse antes de me puxar para um breve abraço. Abracei-o de volta, mas não sem a interrupção por uma pequena tosse de sua esposa.

Cada um deles me deu um abraço, com a exceção de Rose e Alice. Rose me deu um olhar mau, enquanto Alice fingiu que eu não estava lá, cuidando do menino em suas mãos. Edward puxou uma cadeira ao lado dele para eu sentar ao lado de Lizzy. Enquanto sua mãe estava sentada à sua esquerda. Deixando Tanya para se sentar em frente a ele. Foi muito estranho ver o chef servir um banquete dos mais extravagantes alimentos que eu já tinha visto.

"Obrigada." Eu disse a ele, o que fez todos olharem para mim. Sério? O quê? Eu não poderia agradecer a ajuda?

"Obrigada!" Liz sorriu para ele. Eu queria bater as mãos com ela, mas resisti, sua mãe parecia que queria me cortar em pedaços.

_Apenas mantenha sua cabeça para baixo e coma._

"Então, de onde você é, Srta. Swan?" Carlisle perguntou enquanto passava manteiga em sua torrada.

"De alguma esquina." Tanya riu, eu queria esfaqueá-la, mas Edward agarrou minha coxa.

"Na verdade, sou de Forks, Washington." Eu respondi, sentando-me ereta.

"Forks?" Esme perguntou endireitando-se também.

"É de onde eu conheço você. Você costumava vir para a emergência o tempo todo. Filha do xerife Swan." Carlisle respondeu e eu gostaria que ele não tivesse tocado no assunto.

Balançando a cabeça. "Ele não é o xerife mais, mas sim."

"Por que você estava vendo vovô o tempo todo?" Lizzy perguntou, dando uma grande mordida em seu bacon.

"Eu costumava me machucar muito e por isso ele cuidava de mim."

"Por que você se machucava?"

Mordendo os lábios, eu tentei simplificar o máximo possível. "Eu pratiquei vários esportes, mas eu não era muito boa."

Ela pareceu satisfeita, no entanto, quando eu olhei para cima, cada um deles estava olhando para mim. É como se eles soubessem que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa e eu estava, mas todos eles deviam cuidar de sua maldita vida. Eu não estava em exibição.

"Então é por isso que você está fazendo isso comigo? Eu não tive problemas com o papai? Isso é o que está ligando você?" Tanya retrucou, batendo sua bebida em cima da mesa.

"Eu não acho que este é um bom momento para falar sobre isso." Alice sussurrou, balançando seu filho para cima e para baixo.

"Alice está certa..."

"Meu pai gostava de esportes e queria que eu jogasse. Eu fazia e me machucava. Não é grande coisa. Não tenho ideia do que você está pensando, mas eu preciso de um pouco de ar."

Edward levantou-se, deixando-me ir e eu não parei de andar até que senti o vento soprar em meus cabelos. Austin me seguiu, esfregando ao meu lado na varanda. Tudo aqui parecia uma pintura. A água azul escura batendo contra a areia marrom suave e quente, enquanto uma gaivota voava. Era lindo e eu me sentia fora do lugar.

"Eu não sabia que você conhecia Carlisle, se eu soubesse não teria..."

"Meu pai queria um filho. Ele me forçou a jogar tantos esportes e tudo doía. Eu mal conseguia andar em linha reta e muito menos pegar uma bola de beisebol jogada na minha cabeça, ou disco de hóquei no meu rosto, ou, ou, ou, a lista é enrome. Eu nem tenho certeza de que ele sabia o que fazia. Então eu acho que você estava certo, nós somos iguais."

Vindo por trás de mim, ele afastou meu cabelo, beijando meu ombro e eu me inclinei para ele. "Não pense sobre ele ou eles. Vamos dar um passeio."

"Andar na praia isso é..."

"Não pense demais, agora se mova." Ele exigiu, ele sempre era mandão pra caralho.

Deixando isso aprofundar, eu tirei os sapatos antes de segui-lo para fora da varanda e a caminho da areia quente. Nós não falamos, nós apenas caminhamos e isso me incomodou.

"Quem você está esperando? Eu não tenho nada marcado para você esta noite."

"James Volturi, o negócio do pai está falindo e eu quero…"

"O orgulho de Aro Volturi não iria nem mesmo deixar você ir em seu escritório. Eles eram o melhor grupo em microbiologia e engenharia de fusão até que você surgiu ultrapassando eles." Eu disse, parando para sentir o ar, que soprou através de mim, me animando enquanto a água quebrava a frente.

Não havia ninguém na praia, só Edward, Austin e eu. Puxando a minha camisa eu joguei para ele antes de tirar minhas calças.

"Nade comigo." Eu não lhe dei uma escolha antes de correr em direção à água. Tremendo quando a água bateu contra mim, eu me virei, mas ele não se aproximou. Ele ficou à beira da água, me observando.

"Você não vai se juntar a mim?" Eu gritei.

Com a mão nos bolsos, ele balançou a cabeça antes de gritar de volta. "Não, obrigado, só não vá longe demais."

Observei-o por um momento, ele não se aproximou mais da água, ficou apenas onde o deixei. Ele simplesmente sentou-se na areia, acariciando Austin.

Ele sabe nadar?

Nadando de volta para ele, ele me olhava antes de tirar a camisa e entregar para mim.

"Você sabe nadar?"

Ele assentiu. "Eu sei. Eu só não gosto de fazer."

"Você não tem que fazer isso, eu ainda tenho roupa..."

"Apenas vista Bella, eu quero ver você na minha camisa e prefiro não brigar com você por tudo."

Suspirando, eu fiz o que ele pediu e sentei entre suas pernas empurrando-o de volta para a praia.

"Por que você não gosta de nadar?"

"Sem mais viagens pela estrada da memória." Ele respondeu, agarrando meu cabelo.

"Tudo bem. James Volturi, você tem certeza que quer se envolver com pessoas como ele?

"Pessoas como ele?"

"A escória da terra. Ele tem uma ficha criminal maior que a minha lista de merda, e a mídia vê ele e seu pai como um lixo tóxico. Todas as terras que eles tomam, acabam áridas ou deixam os bairros ao redor cheio de Câncer. Não é bom para público imaginar... "

"Você realmente teria se saido bem como apenas minha assistente", ele sorriu,

"Por favor, eu não teria passado da porta. Empresas como a sua só contratam Ivy League. Eu teria sido sua secretária... ou empregada..."

"Você foi aceita em uma Ivy League..."

Sentei-me rapidamente "Você me investigou?"

Ele revirou os olhos. "Realmente, você achou que eu ia te deixar entrar na minha vida sem ao menos saber se você era uma viúva negra ou algo assim?"

Ele tinha um ponto, mas eu ainda não gostava disso.

"Viúva negra, sério?"

"Diz a mulher que chamou o meu mordomo de Alfred."

"Cale a boca, eu ainda acho que foi engraçado." Bati no seu estômago.

Ele sorriu, fechando os olhos. Ele parecia tão confortável apenas ali na praia. Sempre que eu estava com ele, o tempo parecia abrandar. Eu me senti tão relaxada.

"Eu não vou mais fazer a coisa de café da manhã." Eu sussurrei, sentando ao lado dele. "Vou tentar estar ao seu lado, mas eu não quero ser atacada Edward."

"Tudo bem, vamos tomar café da manhã no seu quarto." Ele afirmou, mas não era isso o que eu queria, mas vou deixar assim por agora. "Diga-me coisas que você gosta."

"O quê?"

"O que você gosta? Você não gosta de fazer compras. Você não gosta de gastar dinheiro... quando eu te levei para as compras, você comprou tudo na liquidação quando você pensava que eu não estava olhando. Você adora boliche e não se sente incomodada com o meu cachorro. É incrivelmente inteligente…"

"Ok Sr. Perfil... nossa, eu preciso lhe dizer alguma coisa? Você parece já saber tudo sobre mim... eu vou te dizer sobre você."

"Você não me conhece..."

Sentando em seu colo, eu sorri. "Você não quer que eu te conheça, há uma diferença. Você tenta me manter na distância de um braço, você mantém todos assim, até que você percebe que está sozinho e, em seguida, você se agarra firmemente. Você faz isso com a sua família, é por isso que você se senta no café da manhã e porque liga para Esme toda terça-feira e domingo. É por isso que você vai a um jogo de baseball a cada duas semanas com Emmett e Alice. Mesmo que eu acho que você odeia baseball. Você é viciado em mulheres... sexo. Eu não tenho certeza de quais são suas coisas favoritas, mas eu tenho certeza que se eu perguntasse enquanto você está dormindo, você responderia, já que você fala dormindo."

Ele franziu a testa, segurando a minha cintura. "Eu não falo dormindo."

"Ontem à noite você me chamou seu pequeno cisne. Você murmurou algo sobre chantilly..."

"Okay, okay." Ele riu, limpando meu rosto suavemente. "Não vamos falar sobre mim. Que tal se deitarmos aquii."

"Ou não." Eu disse, olhando para a direção que Esme estava vindo até nós. Me afastando dele rapidamente, eu esperava que ele se movesse, mas ele se inclinou para trás e fechou os olhos em vez disso.

"Edward você tem uma chamada de conferência com um Sr. Volturi, Roger disse que você pode querer atender." Suspirando, ele sentou-se pegando a minha mão.

"Obrigado Esme." Ele disse a ela, esperando que eu recolhesse minhas roupas.

"Na verdade, você se importa se Bella e eu conversássemos..."

"Esme..."

"Edward está tudo bem. Será somente um momento." Ele olhou entre nós, assentindo enquanto levava Austin com ele.

Eu prefiro lidar com isso agora enquanto ela tinha apoio. Parada ali usando a camisa de seu filho adotivo e segurando as minhas calças, eu vi enquanto ela me avaliou..

"Oi." Acenei estupidamente.

"Meu filho parece apaixonado por você, Srta. Swan."

"Você vai gritar comigo também?"

Ela balançou os cachos castanhos. "Não, eu estou aqui porque eu quero que você continue fazendo o que está fazendo."

"O quê?"

"Pela primeira vez, ele está realmente relaxado, sorrindo e rindo. Ele está feliz com você. Eu não aprovo a maneira como as coisas estão acontecendo, mas tudo o que eu sempre quis era que ele fosse feliz. Então continue fazendo o que você está fazendo e não deixe que ninguém lhe diga o contrário, está me ouvindo?"

"Sim, senhora."

Ela assenti, antes de se virar. "Eu o amo como um filho e se você é o que ele precisa, então você é o que ele precisa."

Estando lá enquanto ela caminhava de volta, eu olhava para as ondas... Eu senti que precisava dele também.

Correndo para alcançá-la eu tive que perguntar. "Sem mais olhares maus?"

"De mim? Não. De Rose e Alice talvez... você as assusta."

"Assusto?" Que diabos?

"Você é a amante. O pior pesadelo de cada esposa, você é linda, você é inteligente e pode roubar a atenção do marido de uma supermodelo."

"Mas seus maridos..."

"Aceitaram você abertamente. Se eles querem o que Edward está fazendo? Claro que não. Emmett e Jasper amam suas esposas, mas isso não significa que elas ainda não estão preocupadas. Você as assusta." Ela simplesmente falou.

"E você não?" Não que ela deveria estar.

"Eu estou casada com Carlisle há anos. Já lidei com a minha cota de mulheres que tentaram tirá-lo de mim. Muitas delas muito mais preocupantes do que elas vê em você, nenhuma delas poderia se comparar."

Eu gostava dela.

"Rawr." Era tudo que eu poderia dizer enquanto caminhamos para a casa.

Talvez eu pudesse sobreviver a este ano, depois de tudo.

* * *

**- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**Mais um capítulo com algumas revelações. Os dois amam essa luta antes do sexo, torna tudo mais… interessante. Eles na praia foi um momento tão fofo, o que pode ser sinal de que as coisas entre eles podem ser mais do que todo o sexo e brigas. Tanya sendo Tanya, a mulher parece que gosta de se humilhar. Emmett e Jasper foram incríveis, sem falar da Lizzy sendo uma fofa e matando a mãe de raiva haha A grande surpresa foi Esme, será que com ela aceitando Bella, Alice e Rose também vão?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, todas vocês são incríveis!**

**Nos vemos semana que vem**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	5. Você Pertence a Mim

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

******Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ******RuthlesslyYours**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Você Pertence a Mim**

**Bella PDV**

Edward estava em uma conferência com o Sr. Volturi por horas, deixando-me para tomar outro banho. Eu soltei meu cabelo e decidi usar o vestido que ele tinha escolhido inicialmente para mim. Era simples, verde com bolinhas brancas e eu odiava o quão bem se encaixava. Eu senti como se isso lhe daria a aprovação para escolher minhas roupas para mim. Roger só aumentou a minha consternação assentindo quando desci as escadas.

Sentei-me no piano, eu não sabia como tocar, eu estava simplesmente brincando com as teclas e folheando as partituras. Eu amei como as notas soaram sob meus dedos. Eu realmente gostaria de ter aprendido a tocar.

"Você toca?" Uma voz perguntou atrás de mim fazendo-me saltar.

Virando, notei Jasper encostado no pilar na sala de estar. "Não, eu só estava pensando como eu queria saber."

"Posso?" Ele perguntou, dando um passo a frente.

"Sim, por favor. Ninguém jamais tocou para mim." Eu disse, movendo para ele sentar.

"Você deve pedir a Edward, ele é como um prodígio esquisito" Ele riu, deslizando os dedos sobre as teclas.

"Claro que ele é." Edward poderia fazer tudo... fechando os olhos, eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando ouvi a melodia familiar que ele tocou. Eu amava Chopin, eu não sabia como tocar, mas podia apreciar a sua beleza. Fechei meus olhos e balancei junto com a música calma, acrescentando internamente os outros instrumentos que eu conhecia indo junto com esta peça.

"Jasper, eu posso falar com você?" Ouvi uma voz irritada chamar. Mais uma vez, eu fui assustada, saindo do meu devaneio, eu tive que agarrar minhas mãos para não levá-las ao peito. Lá estava ela, uma Alice furiosa, olhando para mim enquanto segurava seu bebê com um braço. Jasper parou de tocar, o que era uma coisa boa, porque o olhar em seus olhos mostrava que uma tempestade de merda o aguardava.

"Nada aconteceu!" Eu disse estupidamente, isso é exatamente o tipo de merda que se diz quando algo aconteceu. Jasper riu da minha idiotice... apesar da crescente raiva de sua esposa.

"Eu vou estar na varanda." Ela afirmou andando… pisando forte.

"Me descul..."

"Isabella está tudo bem. Eu só queria ver quem e o que faz com que Edward seja feliz. Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo e eu realmente gostaria de _realmente_ conhecê-lo." Ele piscou antes de ir depois atrás de sua esposa.

Suspirando, eu deixei cair a minha cabeça quando vi Roger em pé na frente da porta como um fodido cão de caça. Ele esperou na porta por alguns segundos antes de se virar para mim e levantar uma sobrancelha simples. Ele era como o pai que eu nunca tive, dando-me o estereotipado olhar paternal/crítico. Levantando do banco, eu alisei meu vestido e fiz uma reverência a ele.

"Melhor?" Perguntei.

"Muito", afirmou antes de puxar a porta aberta. "Sr. Volturi está aqui, eu acredito que recebê-lo está na sua descrição do trabalho?"

_Merda._

Apressando-me para o seu lado, tentei organizar meus pensamentos quando ele balançou a cabeça, tentando o seu melhor para não sorrir enquanto nos aproximávamos da entrada da casa. A Mercedes vermelha brilhante parou em frente à escada que levava para a garagem. Quem eu presumia ser James Volturi, saiu, ele tinha o cabelo loiro e usava um terno de grife, ele era como eu esperava, outro rico, arrogante, playboy.

"Velho, você ainda está vivo." Ele riu antes de me olhar. "Oh, merda, você é nova. Olá linda, onde você estava escondida?"

Sério?

"É Srta. Swan, Sr. Volturi e se você gentilmente me seguir, vou levá-lo até o Sr. Cullen..."

"Eu te seguirei para qualquer lugar, baby." Ele riu me cortando, enquanto olhava para os meus seios. Será que eu poderia registrar uma ocorrência policial? Porque eu com certeza me senti violada.

Ignorando seus comentários, eu simplesmente me virei e caminhei pelo corredor até o escritório de Edward, lhe permitindo seguir.

"Jogando duro para ter isso, eu gosto..."

"Sr. Volturi, eu simplesmente sou empregada do Sr. Cullen e você não só não está em competição, como também não é meu tipo." Sorrindo, eu bati nas portas duplas brancas do escritório de Edward. Mas o Casanova simplesmente emergiu.

"Edward, demita ela para que eu possa levá-la para jantar." Será que ele não me ouviu dizer que ele não era o meu tipo? Edward apenas segurou o telefone no ouvido, ele deve ter lidado com algo não programado, porque até onde eu sabia, o Sr. Volturi era a única pessoa que ele tinha negócios hoje.

Edward se inclinou sobre a borda da mesa de madeira escura cercada por livros, arquivos e whisky. Seus olhos voltados para o vestido que eu estava usando e eu senti a minha pele começar a queimar sob o calor de seus olhos verdes.

"Obrigado Srta. Swan, eu vou lidar com as coisas a partir daqui..."

"Não doçura, não me deixe com ele. Ele é mais frio do que o iceberg que o Titanic bateu." Ele fez beicinho como se ele fosse uma criança. Sério? Este homem era dono de uma empresa de milhões de dólares? Ele nem sequer parecia ser capaz de amarrar os próprios sapatos.

"Pare de incomodar a minha assistente, antes que ela decida processá-lo por assédio, James." Ele disse, desligando seu telefone antes de jogá-lo em sua mesa. "Senhorita Swan, eu preciso de tudo isso digitado novamente e enviado pela manhã."

Assentindo, eu andei até ele, pegando o arquivo marrom de suas mãos. Mas eu podia sentir os olhos de James na minha bunda. Edward parecia completamente indiferente, me esperando para sair.

_Rico nojento._

Fechando a porta atrás de mim, eu me inclinei sobre ele por um momento, no momento em que Alice desceu as escadas, sozinha. Mordendo os lábios, caminhei até ela, puxando o arquivo para o meu peito quando ela chegou ao ultimo degrau de mármore. Ela saltou para trás como se ela estivesse me esperando saltar sobre ela como um maldito animal.

"Jasper não estava fazendo nada e eu nunca..."

"A não ser que ele te pagasse, não é?" Ela sibilou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, me encarando como se ela fosse melhor do que eu.

"Não... eu..."

"Então é só em meu irmão que você quer por suas garras. Pensei que Tanya era nojenta, mas você ganhou essa. Ele é casado, se isso significa alguma coisa. Tenho certeza de que há melhores maneiras de lidar com seus problemas..."

"Bem, ele não está feliz." Eu atirei. "Eu não iria atrás de Jasper ou Emmett ou qualquer outra pessoa. Isso não é quem eu sou. Edward foi... é, apenas diferente, eu poderia me importar menos sobre o seu dinheiro. Eu nem tenho certeza de porque eu me preocupo em tentar falar com você. Eu não lhe devo nada. Você não tem que gostar de mim, mas eu vou ficar, porque Edward me quer aqui. Então vá se foder, sua vadia arrogante."

Eu nunca tive muitos amigos antes. Eu nem sei por que me preocupava em tentar interagir. Passando por ela, subi as escadas o mais rápido que pude. Eu sabia que mais de sua família poderia estar por perto, mas eu não queria vê-los. No momento em que cheguei às portas duplas levando para o meu quarto, fui recebida pelo forte cheiro de cloro e o som de água corrente. Eu senti meu estômago revirar enquanto eu me dirigi para o banheiro, onde o cheiro estava impregnado. Era estranho como o tempo tinha ficado lento e com cada passo o quarto azul parecia maior.

Abrindo a porta, eu não tinha certeza se gritava ou chorava. Lá na banheira com água sanitária estava a maioria das minhas roupas e até mesmo as minhas joias... a água estava começando a transbordar. Virando, eu coloquei o arquivo na cama e tirei o meu vestido, colocando-a sobre a cama antes de entrar. Desligando a água, eu abri o ralo da banheira antes de pegar minha toalha e colocá-la no chão.

"O ensino médio nunca termina." Eu sussurrei para mim mesma, o que só me fez tossir quando inalei o cheio de cloro.

Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer além de esperar a água escorrer, para poder ver se havia algo aproveitável. Eu não estava segura fora deste quarto e eu não estava segura dentro dele. Agarrando o arquivo, abri as portas da varanda inalando o ar fresco esperando que ele iria expulsar o cheiro ruim. Puxando a cadeira para a varanda, eu tentei ficar confortável. Os arquivos que Edward tinha me dado eram uma lista de envios de chips beta para todo o mundo. Eu não tinha certeza de para que eles serviam. Conhecendo Edward, provavelmente era o protótipo de escravos sexuais robos.

Sorrindo, eu fiz as chamadas que devia, elas eram simples, apenas para ter certeza de que tudo foi pego na hora e entregue em mãos para suas empresas.

"O que aconteceu aqui?"

Saltando de susto, todos os papéis em minhas mãos caíram no chão.

"Merda, me desculpe." Eu disse a ele, reunindo-os em uma pilha.

"O que aconteceu aqui, Bella?" Edward perguntou de novo, tomando-me pelo braço e me puxando do chão. Ele estava apenas alguns centímetros de distância de mim, seus olhos frios e escurecendo a cada segundo que eu não respondi.

"Eu não sei."

"Seu quarto cheira como se você tivesse assassinado alguém e está tentando encobri-lo. Então, eu deveria começar a cavar um buraco ou devo chamar meu advogado?"

Sorrindo, eu balancei minha cabeça. "Uau, você tem um senso de humor. Não, eu cheguei aqui e encontrei minhas roupas imersas em água sanitária. Tentei fazer o ar entrar, mas o cheiro..."

Ele me soltou, entrando no banheiro e, por alguma razão, eu não queria que ele visse.

"Eu vou matá-la."

"Edward, são só roupas..."

"Não, não são só roupas. São as roupas que eu comprei para você. É a minha casa. É a porra da minha água sanitária. Meu maldito quarto. Eu avisei..."

"Edward, não." Peguei em seu braço, tentando puxá-lo para longe da porta. "Por favor, não, eu já estou lidando com drama suficiente. Eles vão pensar que estou pirando por causa de algumas roupas. Ou pior, eles vão dizer que eu fiz isso para chamar atenção. De qualquer maneira, eu vou fodidamente perder, então por favor não. Eu vou deixar você me comprar alguma coisa e eu vou usá-lo. "

Ele suspirou, apertando a ponte de seu nariz, mas parou.

"Pegue o que você precisa."

"O quê?"

"Pegue o que você precisa, você não vai dormir aqui até que esteja limpo e ventilado. Você vai ficar no meu quarto." Engoli lentamente, tentando processar isso.

"Mas Tanya..."

"Sério Bella?"

Assentindo, peguei minha bolsa de higiene pessoal, tentando segurar minha respiração enquanto estava no banheiro. Eu, então, caminhei para a varanda para reunir os documentos e o telefone. Ele não disse nada enquanto me observava colocar meu robe, me sentia estranha, mas quando eu tinha tudo, eu apenas o segui. Em todo o meu tempo com ele, eu nunca tinha estado em seu quarto, aqui ou em Washington. Eu não tinha certeza do que eu estava me metendo enquanto eu caminhava pelo corredor até a última porta à direita. Ele empurrou-a, aberta o suficiente para que eu me espremesse por ele.

Eu não tinha certeza do que eu estava esperando... isso é uma mentira. Eu estava esperando lençóis pretos de seda, espelhos em todas as paredes e no teto, e luminárias antigas. Em vez disso, o seu quarto era apenas uma biblioteca. Cheia de livros e pinturas. O único espaço livre era sua enorme cama em cor de creme e ouro juntamente com uma mesa. Não era caótico ou sujo ou mesmo confuso, era apenas diferente, inesperado.

Ele deu um passo atrás de mim, com as mãos sobre os meus ombros. "Esperei o dia todo para fazer isso."

Em um segundo, ele estava puxando o robe da minha pele, sendo tirado de mim, fazendo o que eu tinha em minhas mãos cair no chão. Eu não lutei contra ele. Estando lá, em nada, além do meu sutiã e calcinha. Eu me virei para encará-lo. Ele agarrou meu pescoço, me puxando para ele.

"Primeiro Jasper. Então James."

"Eu..." Ele beijou meus lábios severamente, antes de rasgando a minha roupa de mim, senti a picada do pano contra a minha pele e isso estranhamente me deixou ainda mais excitada.

"Eu ouvi você falando com ele, então ele tocando para você."

"Nós estávamos..."

"Não, você tem que ser punida por isso. Você tem que se lembrar a quem você pertence, porra."

_Por que essa declaração só serviu para me excitar ainda mais?_

"Então, me puna, Sr. Cullen." Eu sussurrei, soltando meu sutiã e andando para trás até que eu senti a armação da cama atrás de mim. Caindo para trás, eu esperei por ele. Ele sorriu, puxando sua manga.

"Eu encontrei algo em sua gaveta em Washington. Eu estive esperando pela oportunidade de usar isso." Eu não tinha certeza do que ele quis dizer.

Esticando o braço, ele abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e lá estava ele, meu coelho rosa.

_Eu sabia que não tinha perdido. _Pensei antes do constrangimento me pegar.

Deus, eu pude sentir todo o meu rosto queimando em vermelho.

"Quando eu vi pela primeira vez, eu estava irritado. Você já tinha concordado em ficar comigo. Então, por que? Eu não sou bom o suficiente para você Bella?"

"Não Edward, você sabe que não é verdade. Você é mais que sufi..." Parei de falar quando ele sorriu, puxando sua cadeira e sentado nela, olhando para a minha forma de bruços.

"Eu sei. Seu cérebro sabe. Mas será que a sua boceta sabe?" Ele fez uma pausa, olhando para mim antes de um olhar diabólico passar em suas feições. "Usá-lo."

"O quê?"

"Dê prazer a si mesma na minha cama, Bella."

"Eu não quero. Eu só quero você."

"Eu sei, a punição, lembre." Ele sorriu, ficando confortável em sua cadeira de couro estúpida.

A maneira como ele olhou para mim me fez doer. Eu queria ele. Eu queria tanto ele, eu não queria o brinquedo de borracha. Eu não tinha usado desde a primeira vez que fiquei com ele. Ele parecia tão presunçoso, sabia que nada poderia comparar a ele, inanimado ou não. Ele achou que só estava me punindo? Bem, ele não estava, ele iria se torturar também.

Cai nos travesseiros, eu puxei meus mamilos lentamente, tentando esquecer tudo sobre ele. No entanto, ele era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar. Fechei os olhos e o imaginei-mordendo, lambendo e chupando com aquela língua dele. A sensação dele indo do topo do meu pescoço até os meus pés. A sensação de quando ele estava dentro de mim.

"Ooooh." Eu gemi, não percebendo que estava esfregando meu clitóris até então. Agarrando o meu brinquedo, eu o liguei e segurei na minha boceta como eu sempre fiz, esfregando minha entrada tentando ignorar como eu estava molhada e o quanto eu o queria. Só de pensar sobre ele mordendo minha bunda e puxando meu cabelo me deixou dolorida.

Foda-se por que eu estava fazendo isso, eu deveria apenas saltar nele!

Eu sabia que ele estava me observando, eu podia sentir seus olhos em meu corpo, mas eu não me atreveria a encontrar seu olhar. Como eu devo parecer, ofegante e gemendo na cama, desejando seu pau e sendo deixada dand prazer a mim mesma. Isso não estava certo, meu corpo estava tão frustrado. Sentando, eu deslizei o brinquedo dentro de mim, esperando, rezando para ser suficiente. Com uma torção e puxão, ele vibrou, o que só me fez desejar ele ainda mais.

"Por favor", choraminguei, tentando tirar o meu cabelo longe do meu rosto.

"Por favor, o quê?" Pela primeira vez desde que comecei, olhei para ele, só que ele não tinha mais a camisa, as calças foram puxadas apenas o suficiente para permitir que seu pau saísse. Ele se contorceu ansiosamente, a veia ao longo do seu pau pulsava e pedia para a liberação da pressão.

No entanto, apesar disso, ele parecia tão calmo como sempre, seus olhos verdes deslizando sobre a minha pele.

"Por favor, me foda." Eu implorei.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou lentamente, sua mão afastou o cabelo do meu rosto, passando o dedo em meu lábio.

_Beije-me por favor._

Ele levou os lábios ao meu ouvido e sussurrou. "Não."

"Ugh!" Deus, eu queria chorar. Ele estava tornando isso pior por me tocar, deslizando a mão pela minha pele úmida e nada mais.

Ele estava brincando comigo e isso me irritou.

"Eu aposto que James não me faria pedir." Eu desejei que poderia retirar isso no momento que eu disse, mas já era tarde demais.

Ele agarrou meu cabelo, forte, e eu podia ver a raiva em seus olhos, mas eu não pude deixar de gemer.

"Nunca diga o nome de outro homem na minha cama, você está me ouvindo?"

"Então seja o único homem no quarto, Sr. Cullen." Eu sorri, o que só serviu para irritá-lo ainda mais.

Agarrando o vibrador, ele empurrou-o para dentro de mim, forçando um gemido a sair dos meus lábios e fazendo com que meu corpo agarrasse no seu.

"Não jogue este jogo, Isabella. Você pertence a mim. Minha para foder. Minha para mimar, minha em todos os fodidos sentidos." Ele retirou o vibrador por um segundo antes de empurrar de volta, repetindo, eu gemi e me agarrei em sua pele. Ele estava empurrando enquanto eu tremia pelas suas ministrações.

"Você quer James agora? Eu estava errado em pensar que você não era apenas uma comum prostituta cavadora de ouro? Bastaram algumas palavras simples e você quer o pequeno pênis dele agora..." Empurrão.

"N...não, Deus não". Eu ofegava, tentando respirar steadly.

"Por que você disse isso?" Empurrão.

Eu não respondi.

"Por que você disse isso?" Desta vez, ele não me deu oportunidade de responder, ele continuamente empurrou o brinquedo em mim, fazendo minhas pernas tremerem e minha cabeça doía do grito que eu estava tentando segurar.

"Foda-se, Jesus Edward, eu não sei. Eu quero você. Eu preciso de você, basta parar esta tortura. Me desculpe..."

Puxando o vibrador para fora de mim, ele jogou do outro lado do quarto. "Regra número um. Quando você estiver precisando de um pau, você encontrará comigo e só comigo, nenhum brinquedo, nenhum outro homem. Você entendeu?"

Tentando recuperar o fôlego, eu assenti.

"Diga isso..."

"Você e só vo..." Ele não esperou que eu terminasse antes da sua língua estar em minha boca. Levantando-me sobre ele, minhas pernas o envolveram, ansiando pela satisfação que eu sabia que não estava longe.

Empurrando-me para a cama, ele espalhou minhas pernas antes de puxar as calças completamente, finalmente liberando seu pênis. Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu só precisava dele. Saltando em cima dele, ele caiu em sua cama enquanto eu beijava seu rosto, esfregando-me em cima dele. Eu tinha o que parecia ser um irresistível desejo de montar nele e absorver tudo o que ele estava disposto a me dar. Este sentimento ia além de luxúria, eu não podia controlá-lo, era primitivo, uma necessidade de mostrar ao mundo que ele era meu. Eu precisava reinvindicá-lo, esta era a única maneira que eu sabia.

"Foda-se, Bella." Ele sussurrou, me virando e prendendo minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça, ele beijou o topo do meu seio antes de mordiscar meu mamilo sensível.

"Eu só estou esperando por você, Sr. Cullen." Eu sorri, tentando me afastar de suas mãos e voltando a reinvindicá-lo, mas ele a segurou mais apertado. Maldito.

"O que há com você? Como você me controla?" Eu queria dizer a ele que era o contrário, mas antes que eu pudesse, ele empurrou para a frente, agarrando minha bunda enquanto eu arqueava contra ele.

"Eu nunca vou ser capaz de usar um vibrador de novo." Eu não tinha a intenção de dizer isso em voz alta, mas ugh...

"Porra, Bella." Ele sibilou e com cada impulso, eu balançava para ele, passando minhas unhas em suas costas, com força.

"Ahh, mais forte!" Eu gritava, Jesus, isso era tão bom. Liberando seu domínio sobre as minhas mãos, ele agarrou minha cintura antes de bater mais profundo e mais forte dentro de mim. Parecia que toda a casa estava tremendo, talvez tenha sido apenas eu.

"EDWARD!" Eu gemi quando meus dedos dos pés se curvaram, mas ele não parou. Manteve empurrando para frente até que ele se acalmou.

"Bella." Seus olhos rolaram e eu apenas o abracei em mim.

Ficamos assim por um momento e antes que eu pudesse recuperar o fôlego, eu estava deitada de bruços e ele tomou o controle total da minha bunda.

_Que porra? Ele realmente era humano?_

O momento que fiquei de joelhos...

Tapa.

"Merda", eu sibiliei tentando me manter firme. "Mais uma vez."

Ele riu atrás de mim, batendo na minha bunda mais uma vez e enviando um arrepio pela minha espinha.

Tapa.

"Ahhh..."

Tapa.

"Edward..."

Tapa, e eu desmoronei na cama, forçando-o a cair comigo, sem espaço entre nossos corpos enquanto eu tentava me recuperar dos meus orgasmos múltiplos. Ele me segurou perto, deixando beijos na minha espinha.

"Isto é meu, Bella Swan." Ele sussurrou antes de beijar meu ombro. "A megera sensual que dói por mim e só por mim."

Eu não conseguia nem respirar e muito menos formar uma frase coerente.

"Só por um ano." Lembrei a ele depois de alguns minutos. Ele deitou ao meu lado sem dizer nada por um momento antes de esticar a mão e pegar meu cabelo.

"Apenas um ano." Ele respondeu baixinho: "Um ano em que você vai precisar de roupas."

Merda, eu tinha esquecido disso.

"Eu..."

"Você nada. Pela manhã, eu e você vamos fazer compras."

Ugh! _Não._

"Você é a única mulher que eu já conheci, que reage negativamente às compras." Ele riu... eu gostei do jeito que soou, era profundo, mas despreocupado e natural.

"Eu me sinto estranha, é como se todo mundo soubesse que estou fora do lugar. Eles podem sentir isso. Eu não ando por aí com um pau na minha bunda como eles fazem."

"Então, basta ser uma vadia" Ele disse isso como se fosse assim tão fácil.

"Então eu não vou ser capaz de rir da minha experiência mais tarde e eu tenho 5 perguntas para você, Sr. Cullen." Sentando-se, eu ignorei o fato de que seus olhos foram direto para os meus seios... ele era imaturo assim.

Deitando de costas e enfiando o braço sob sua cabeça, ele respondeu. "Eu realmente deveria ter pensado duas vezes antes de lhe dar este poder em cima de todos os outros que você possui."

"Primeira pergunta: Para que são os chips beta?" Eu perguntei, ignorando sua declaração anterior.

Sua sobrancelha levantaram para mim. "Sem mais perguntas pessoais?"

Encaixando em sua cintura, eu cruzei os braços sobre seu peito e deitei em cima dele. "Eu estou fazendo as perguntas aqui, Sr. Cullen."

"Os chips são para um novo produto que estou trabalhando e isso é tudo o que você está recebendo." Ele sorriu, colocando os braços em volta de mim.

"Ótimo. Questões pessoais. Quantas mulheres estiveram nesse quarto."

"V..."

"Espere, Não. Com quantas mulheres você já teve relações sexuais com nesse quarto?"

"Você é a única."

"Por quê?"

"Eu não sei." Ele franziu a testa e eu não queria acabar com o nosso tempo com uma pergunta negativa, mas eu tinha que perguntar.

"Esta manhã, você não queria nadar..."

Ele suspirou, apertando a ponte do meu nariz.

"Se você não quiser..."

"Um acordo é um acordo. E eu mantenho todos eles. Quando eu era criança, quase me afoguei, eu não quero entrar nisso agora."

Deitado em seu peito, eu apenas assenti. "Tudo bem. Quer que eu vá embora? O cheiro deve estar fora do meu quarto agora."

"Você ainda tem algumas perguntas. Eles não acumulam." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu tenho um ano para perguntar, Edward. Eu posso lidar com algumas faltando." Eu sorri, saindo de cima dele e pegando o meu roupão.

Ele não me fez parar e eu não queria. Era seu espaço. No entanto, no momento em que sai do quarto, lá estava ela, Tanya, com os olhos arregalados como se eu tivesse surpreendentemente lhe dado um tapa no rosto.

"Sua vadia." Ela sussurrou antes de se virar e entrar em outro quarto.

Então isso me bateu, ela nunca tinha estado em seu quarto e isso me fez sentir... especial, e eu gostei.

_Merda._

* * *

**- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**Bella tem mais **_**poder**_** do que qualquer mulher já teve na vida do Edward, e nós sabemos bem do que se trata né? Só resta eles verem… Gostei do Jasper tocando para a Bella e da resposta que ela deu a Alice, oh por favor, ela está ali pelo Edward, não tem que ficar se justificando. E esse James, urgh, nojo! Tanya bem ridícula, achou que estragar as roupas de Bella iria afetar algo, pelo contrário, só a fez ir para o quarto dele, algo que ela nunca pode fazer haha**

**Era para eu ter postado mais cedo, mas faltava revisar e ta tão calor aqui que não consigo me concentrar nas coisas e fico me distraindo, mas ai está!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e continuem comentando por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	6. Um Novo Capítulo Do Sexo

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

******Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ******RuthlesslyYours**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Um Novo Capítulo Do Sexo**

**Bella PDV**

Eu não conseguia dormir. Eu não tinha certeza de porque eu sai do quarto de Edward. Eu deveria ter ficado, mas por algum motivo estúpido, eu queria dar-lhe espaço. Por que diabos eu preciso dar-lhe espaço?

_Ugh!_

Foi só quando o céu começou a clarear, prova do sol nascente, que eu finalmente desisti de dormir. Eu não tinha certeza de como Edward fez isso, mas quando eu voltei para o meu quarto, tudo estava limpo o suficiente para eu tomar um banho rápido. Hoje, eu não tinha escolha a não ser usar o mesmo vestido do dia anterior. Mesmo depois que eu estava vestida, e meu cabelo foi enrolado, ainda era cedo. O café da manhã era só às 08:30 e isso me dava quase quatro horas…

_Eu poderia cozinhar?_

"Por favor, que todos estejam dormindo." Destrancando a porta, eu verifiquei os corredores duas vezes antes de descer. Quando ninguém estava à vista na casa, ironicamente sentia que era acolhedor... quase aquecido. Eu amei como a luz de paredes azuis pareciam pegar os raios de sol que por sua vez iluminavam toda a casa.

"Austin, não." Eu conhecia aquela voz... merda.

Eu precisava sair.

"Sente-se!" Ele sussurrou, fazendo com que o pobre cachorro choramingasse antes de latir. "Quem está aí?"

Foda-me.

"É apenas eu, Roger." Eu sussurrei, entrando pela esquina com as minhas mãos levantadas em sinal de rendição. Olhando para ele, eu senti a vontade de revirar os olhos; "Sério, quando você dorme? É 5 da manhã e você está polindo a prataria."

Ele estava vestido para o dia, sapatos brilhantes e tudo mais; polindo a prataria da cozinha.

"Posso dormir quando estiver morto, Srta. Swan."

"No ritmo que você vai, isso não irá demorar. Jesus. Tenho certeza de que o rei Edward e o resto da távola redonda pode viver sem ver seus rostos nos garfos." Deus sabe que alguns deles estavam cheios de como isso era, sem necessidade de alimentar mais.

Ele manteve sua cabeça grisalha alta, cavando o pano branco sobre o pescoço da colher. "Eu não faço isso por eles. Eu faço isso porque mantém a casa funcionando. Prataria polida torna mais fácil de limpar, mantém à sujeira longe..."

"Não, eu só acho que você pessoalmente gosta de limpar, é como se fosse o seu pequeno segredo sujo." Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e eu não pude deixar de rir. "Não estou julgando, todos nós temos os nossos vícios."

"Você vai continuar no interrogatório, ou você está aqui para ajudar, uma vez que está de pé tão cedo?" Ele perguntou, me jogando um pano antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder. Não era o que eu estava esperando para fazer, mas por que não.

"Eu não dormi."

"Por que não?"

"Razões pessoais."

"Então, é o Sr. Cullen?" Eu parei, olhando para ele antes de pegar uma colher.

"Eu não estava pensando em Edward." Isso era uma mentira.

"Você está mentindo." Maldito.

"Chega de falar de mim Roger, e você? Que te faz funcionar?"

"Eu não sou um relógio Sra. Swan..."

"Você já assistiu Downton Abbey?" Ele queria sorrir, eu poderia vê-lo pelos espasmos no canto de sua boca.

"Eu posso ver por que ele gosta de você..."

"Oh não, não comece," eu podia sentir meu rosto ficando vermelho. "Todos os homens da casa distraem as mulheres com alguma coisa. Eu quero saber sobre você, Roger."

Ele suspirou, passando para os garfos de salada… o Edward realmente as usava?

"O que você gostaria de saber?"

"Para começar, qual é o seu sobrenome? Ou você é apenas Roger? Como Oprah, ou Madonna? De onde você é?"

"Meu nome é Roger Fairy-wood, sou do lado sul de Boston... Eu cresci nas ruas duras como o filho de um sapateiro e musicista."

"Sério?"

"Não" Ele piscou.

"Ugh bem, não me diga, mas saiba que vou fazer disso a minha missão pessoal..."

"Roger Hamilton. Meu nome é Roger Hamilton, eu nasci há 10 minutos daqui. Sem brilho, sem glamour. Agora coloque o seu pulso nisso, Srta. Swan." Ele me cutucou.

Sorrindo, eu esfregava com mais força, levantando o braço para o efeito dramático e ele revirou os olhos.

"Você conhecia Edward quando ele era criança."

"Isso não é uma pergunta.", afirmou, colocando o último garfo de volta em sua caixa.

"Ele confia em você."

"Ainda não é uma pergunta, Srta. Swan." Ele afirmou antes de guardar as coisas.

Era como arrancar um dente, Jesus.

"Jogue-me um osso aqui Roger!" Austin latiu para a palavra osso, cachorro inteligente. "Eu só quero saber mais sobre ele."

"Então pergunte a ele. Tenho certeza que ele irá dizer-lhe qualquer coisa que você precisa saber Srta. Swan..."

"Ele está me dizendo coisas que ele acredita que é importante e eu não sei o que é importante, antes que ele faça algo. Quer dizer, qual é a sua comida favorita? O que ele faz para se divertir?"

Ele me deu uma olhada. Um desses "pense sobre o que você acabou de dizer" olhar.

_Ele me usava para se divertir._

"Eu apenas entrei nessa" Eu ri, inclinando-me sobre o balcão. Ele balançou a cabeça, levando a prataria para a sala de jantar. "Eu só quero..."

"Você quer namorar com ele." Ele afirmou, quando se voltou para lavar as mãos.

"Eu não quero." Mais uma vez, ele me deu o olhar. "Ele é casado."

Isso o fez sorrir...

"Cara, eu posso cavar um buraco." Eu gemi.

"Srta. Swan, o Sr. Cullen já desfruta de sua empresa, você não tem que fazer qualquer outra coisa, mas ser quem você é. Ele tem número suficiente de pessoas fingindo ser algo que não são." Ele era o único que parecia realmente se preocupar com Edward... bem, talvez Esme também.

"Eu sei, mas eu só quero fazer algo por ele."

"Você sabe cozinhar?"

"As aves podem voar?"

Andando até a geladeira gigante, ele estendeu a mão, puxando alguns pequenos cartões. Soprando a poeira, ele deixou cair sobre o balcão na minha frente.

"A mãe de Edward costumava fazer estas coisas para o seu café da manhã. Quando ela morreu, ele tentou fazer, mas o garoto não deveria ser permitido na cozinha. Então ele odiava como todo mundo fazia."

"Mas ele vai pensar que algo está acontecendo. Seu aniversário é só daqui a algumas semanas."

"Invente alguma coisa."

"Como o quê? Dia Nacional da Amante?" Eu ri.

"O café da manhã será em três horas. Boa sorte Srta. Swan." Ele sorriu, pegando a coleira de Austin.

"Desafio aceito." Eu respondi. Embora eu não acho que ele tinha muita fé em mim.

"Cestinhas de presunto com ovos com bolinhos de batata. Panquecas de cranberry, amêndoa e caramelo. Torrada Francesa de morangos e cream cheese." Você está brincando comigo? É bom que ela fizesse isso para ele no maldito aniversário ou ele teria sido a criança mais gosta de Forks.

"Tendo problemas?" Roger se inclinou, fazendo-me saltar.

"Não, eu peguei isso! Vá tirar um cochilo ou algo assim!" Agarrando o avental, eu respirei fundo. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de por onde começar.

"As primeiras coisas primeiro." Eu sussurrei para mim mesma... ovos... um monte de ovos.

_Oh merda._

~x~

"Roger, por que você me deixou fazer isso?" Eu sussurrei, me escondendo atrás de parede divisória enquanto todos desciam para o café da manhã.

"Você está me culpando?" Ele perguntou, cortando os espinhos das rosas no canto.

"Eu tenho que culpar alguém, ele vai odiar. Eu errei as panquecas duas vezes e tive que refazer. Estou surpresa que o chefe Boyardee não me chutou para fora da cozinha quando viu o quanto de farinha eu tinha usado esta manhã." Isto é o que eu ganho por tentar me exibir.

"Tenho certeza que ele está mais preocupado com o fato de que você pode roubar o seu trabalho. Você deveria ir e ver como eles estão desfrutando de seu café da manhã, ao invés de se esconder deles." Ele estava tão calmo, estava me deixando louca. Edward fazia isso também, cada vez que eu surtava, eles só falavam baixo.

"Eu não vou entrar lá, Edward disse que eu não preciso." Ótimo, agora eu pareço uma criança.

"Então o que você está me dizendo é que está com medo de Tanya."

"Eu não estou." Eu murmurei, andando até as flores.

Ele se virou para mim, uma tesoura na mão e me deu o olhar. _Deus agora eu sei como as crianças com pais de verdade se sentiam._

"Roger ela é sua esposa, eu só não..."

"Ele te trouxe aqui, a céu aberto, lhe disse a verdade, disse a toda a sua família a verdade. Edward é quem ele é e se ele quisesse se esconder com você, ele teria. Então, se você realmente deseja fazê-lo feliz, seja aberta com ela." Ele cortou um botão de rosa antes de colocá-lo atrás da minha orelha.

"Você quer que eu entre e apenas jogue o fato de que eu sou sua amante na cara de todo mundo?"

Ele revirou os olhos, movendo-se para as cortinas.

"Por que você não está incomodado com isso? Quero dizer..."

"A mesma razão pela qual a Sra. Cullen não está. Edward quer você e ele é mais feliz aqui com você. Simples, então vá Srta. Swan, para que eu possa terminar todo o meu trabalho. Ou você não tem coragem?"

Eu tentei lhe dar um olhar, mas só fiz o meu tique de olho, ele sorriu me esperando sair.

"Tudo bem. É o Dia Nacional da Amante e eu vou mostrar para você, jogar a minha sexualidade lá fora para ele só vai explodir na minha cara e eu vou culpá-lo." Afastando-me dele, fui direto para a parede divisória, mas parei.

"Problemas?"

Suspirando, eu respirei fundo antes de andar e andando direto para a cozinha. Emmett estava se inclinando em cima da mesa para pegar a maçã frita de Alice, mas ela simplesmente bateu na sua mão.

"Tire as mãos, ladrão."

"Você nem gosta de maçãs!" Ele fez beicinho para ela. "Além disso, é para Liz, ela ficou acordada na noite passada e nós estamos deixando-a dormir."

"Oh, por favor. Eu gosto disso, pare de ser tão gordo! Puxa você é a razão pela qual Edward e eu tivemos que jantar 10 minutos mais cedo quando crianças."

"E por isso que o nosso chef é o melhor funcionário pago em nossa casa." Rose sorriu fazendo com que Jasper reprimisse o riso.

Edward estava sentado ali, folheando o jornal da manhã, comendo calmamente. Ele não parecia enojado de modo que isso era bom, mas ele não parecia que estava gostando. Ele só comia enquanto Tanya tentava inclinar-se para ele, mas ele não estava prestando atenção nela. Eu não podia culpá-la, ele era sexy em sua justa camisa azul escura e calças marrons.

"Bella? Edward, eu pensei que você disse que ela estava em uma caminhada." Esme sorriu para mim. Cada uma das cabeças viraram-se de seus pratos.

Edward sorriu, olhando-me de cima a baixo. "Eu pensei que ela estava."

Ele olhou para o assento vazio ao lado dele, oferecendo-o para mim. Com a cabeça erguida, eu andei até ele e beijei-o no rosto, em seguida, sentei. Ele parecia atordoado, mas se recuperou, colocando a mão nas minhas costas.

Tanya, por outro lado apenas bufou.

"Você sentiu o cheiro da comida não é mesmo." Carlisle disse, tentando fazer conversa fiada aparentemente.

"Sim, algo assim." Mordendo os lábios, eu me virei para Edward: "Você gostou?"

Ele apenas olhou para mim, com a mão queimando um buraco em minhas costas.

"Claro que ele gostou. Tenho gostos incríveis que inclui chefs, e vestidos. Será que você não usou isso ontem, eu sei que é difícil com todo esse peso extra, mas eu tenho certeza que você pode encontrar um vestido." Tanya riu, tomando um pouco de seu cocktail da manhã.

"Tanya!" Edward sibilou, mas eu agarrei o braço dele.

"Não, está tudo bem, baby. Primeiramente Tanya, seu grande chef não fez nada disso, eu fiz. Em segundo lugar, a razão pela qual eu não tenho nenhuma roupa é porque alguém decidiu despejar água sanitária em todas as minhas. Edward tão graciosamente ofereceu para me levar para obter novas." _É o MEU dia, vadia._

"Você fez isso", Edward sussurrou, virando-se para mim e pegando completamente a minha atenção.

Escovando meu cabelo para trás, eu assenti. "Sim."

"Como você sabia?" Eu sabia o que ele estava perguntando.

"Roger e eu estávamos polindo a prataria..."

Ele estendeu a mão para segurar meu rosto. "Roger, Jasper..."

"Tudo que fiz foi tocar piano." Jasper estalou, mas Edward não se concentrou nele.

"Em seguida, James e seu..."

Colocando a mão sobre sua boca, eu senti-lo sorrir, sabendo muito bem o que estava fazendo comigo. Ele estava brincando comigo.

"Você não pode ficar com ciúmes de todo homem que falar comigo." Eu disse a ele, mas ele só lambeu minha mão em resposta.

"Edward!" Eu gritei, puxando minha mão de seus lábios... não facilitando o calor que eu senti correndo pela minha mão.

"Vocês me dão nojo!" Tanya gritou, levantando-se tão rapidamente que ela derrubou a cadeira.

"Então simplesmente saia Tanya, eu pelo menos não vou sentir sua falta. Além disso, ela cozinha." Emmett sorriu, comendo uma panqueca com uma mordida, fazendo Carlisle reprimir o riso. Alice e Rose franziram a testa, mas não disseram nada, dando mais atenção aos pratos na frente delas.

"Foda-se Emmett."

"Tanya, por favor, abstenha-se de xingar o meu marido."

"Como você pode apenas ficar calado? Carlisle!"

"Tanya, não há nenhum ponto em ter essa discussão todos os dias. Talvez em seu próximo casamento você pode ter uma cláusula de fidelidade." Ele assustou não só a mim, mas a Edward também, parecia que ele estava surpreso que Carlisle estava do seu lado. Carlisle olhou para cima dando-lhe um breve aceno de cabeça antes de pegar o seu jornal.

"Eu não vou ficar de lado por causa desta… _filha da puta_! Você a tinha em SEU QUARTO na noite passada! Seu quarto! Por Deus Edward..."

"Tanya, a única coisa embaraçosa aqui é você. Nós já conversamos sobre isso e eu não vou ter essa conversa de novo..."

"Sério? Você vai levar sua vadia para a primeira festa do verão na quarta-feira? Ao jantar com o senador e sua esposa na sexta-feira? Ah, e o baile beneficente para o hospital de Nova York da sua nova coisinha tecnológica! Você precisa de mim e tudo o que você faz é me tratar como merda!" Ela gritou no topo de seus pulmões, acordando a criança no andar de cima.

"Obrigada Tanya." Alice suspirou, empurrando sua cadeira.

"Amor, eu vou cuidar disso." Jasper beijou a bochecha dela, levantando-se.

"Então, você acabou?" Edward perguntou a ela.

Ela simplesmente cruzou os braços olhando para mim, mas assentiu.

"Bom, porque eu também, Tanya. Juro por Deus, que se você agir assim de novo eu farei tudo ao meu alcance para cortá-la de tudo. Agora, por favor, saia da minha frente, Bella e eu vamos fazer compras." Ele pegou minha mão me puxando do meu assento. Ela mordeu o lábio antes de finalmente se virar e sair.

"Edward, você se importa se seu pai e eu formos juntos?" Esme sorriu; "Queríamos pegar algumas coisas para a baile."

Carlisle olhou para ela como se ela tivesse três olhos, levantando a sobrancelha. "Querida já temos..."

"Tudo bem, eu quero ir às compras... caramba."

Emmett riu e eu também estava tentando ignorar o fato de que Edward ainda estava segurando minha mão.

"Rose, Alice, estou surpreso que vocês duas não estão pulando em cima disso." Emmett sorriu pegando a mão de Rose, mas ela simplesmente se afastou.

"Olha, eu não sou do Time Tanya, eu não uso a camisa, mas não estou bem com isso. Então eu não vou", com isso, ela também saiu.

"Esme, Carlisle, estaremos à uma da tarde na Quinta para uma reunião na Oscar De La Renta à uma e meia. Espero que todos tenham conseguido tirar isso de seu sistema, porque se eu tiver que continuar a ter essa discussão, vocês podem encontrar um novo lugar para ficar." Ele disse, me levando para fora da cozinha.

"Oscar De La Renta? Ele soa como velho, ousado e rico." Sorri quando ele nos levou até a porta da frente. Roger estava na porta com duas jaquetas de couro na mão.

Ele não respondeu, ao invés disso ele ficou em pé o mais perto enquanto fomos para Roger e apesar de sua idade avançada, Roger era tão alto.

"Você falou de mim Roger."

"Você de todas as pessoas deve saber que é muito difícil negar algo a ela." Ele respondeu, sem emoção em seu rosto entregando-lhe o casaco e luvas.

"Vocês sabem que eu estou aqui?"

"Muito difícil mesmo." Edward riu, me fazendo bater em seu ombro.

"E violenta." Roger acrescentou me dando um par de luvas combinando e uma jaqueta de couro, "Como o Dia Nacional da Amante está indo?"

"Desculpe?" Edward perguntou.

"Tchau Roger!" Puxei-o para fora das portas brancas, pensando que estávamos indo para fora, mas paramos quando eu notei a Harley preta estacionado em frente, com dois capacetes... merda. Próximo a ele estava uma Mercedes branca.

"Dia Nacional da Amante?"

"Eu não dormi..." Ele não me deixou terminar antes de me beijar.

Foda-se. Eu conhecia esse sentimento. Eu nunca queria parar de beijá-lo. Passando os braços em volta do seu pescoço, sua mão agarrou minha bunda, apertando-o com força.

"Eu queria fazer isso desde que você saiu da minha cama na noite passada." Ele sussurrou em meus lábios. "Obrigado por fazer o café da manhã."

"Você não tem que me agradecer. Se você não gostou, meus sentimentos..."

"Bella, está tomando cada grama do meu controle não levá-lo para a cama e fodê-la de diversas formas. Estava incrível, eu não provei nada assim desde que eu era criança." Como se fosse para provar seu ponto, ele beijou meu pescoço e isso fez minha perna apertas, mas ele apenas segurou-se em mim, me apoiando até minha bunda tocar na casa. Ele me pressionou diretamente na frente da sua casa.

"Ahh, porra Edward", eu gemi, agarrando-me a ele e puxando-o do meu pescoço. "As pessoas vão ver."

Ele pressionou seu pau duro em mim, brincando com o topo do meu vestido. "Olha o quanto eu me importo."

Puxando para baixo o canto do meu vestido e sutiã, ele pegou meu mamilo em sua boca.

"Uhh..." Mordi o lábio, cavando minhas mãos em seus cabelos. Observando-o sugar e puxar meu mamilo com os dentes me fazendo querer ainda mais.

"Edward, qualquer um pode vir..."

"Estou mais interessado em fazer você vir." Ele sussurrou, colocando dois dedos dentro de mim. "Diga-me para parar, Bella. Você não quer ser vista certo?"

_Foda-se ele! Deus, eu preciso tanto dele._

"Carro." Eu gemi. "Foda-me no carro." Porque não havia nenhuma maneira que nós estaríamos fazendo isso até o seu quarto.

"Eu gosto disso." Ele sussurrou, acrescentando um terceiro dedo. "Mas se entrarmos naquele carro, eu quero seus lábios em mim."

"Qualquer coisa."

Puxando-se para fora de mim, ele lambeu os dedos lentamente, mas eu não queria perder tempo com mais nada, pegando sua mão, eu quase o puxei para o carro e abri a porta antes de empurrá-lo para dentro.

"Essa é a minha megera." Ele riu, deitando nos bancos de couro.

"Você não tem ideia." Eu sorri, rastejando para dentro e fechando a porta atrás de mim. Sentada em seu colo, eu puxei meu vestido para baixo, dando-lhe uma melhor visão dos meus seios "Sua esposa me chamou de gorda esta manhã."

"Não perca seu tempo com ela." Ele sussurrou puxando ambos os meus mamilos duros. "Você é absolutamente linda."

Sorrindo, eu puxei o cinto e calça até que eu consegui o que queria. Seu pênis se contraiu, implorando por mim e quem sou eu para negar-lhe. Tomando-o em minhas mãos, eu acariciei até que ele empurrou para frente.

"Você está prestes a se desfazer em minhas mãos, Sr. Cullen?" Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas eu o apertei antes de me inclinar para usar a ponta da língua para lamber o líquido perolado que escapava de seu pênis inchado.

"Porra, Bella."

Continuei minhas ministrações para o lado de seu pau, tentando me concentrar apenas nele, mas suas mãos no meu cabelo estavam me deixando louca. Dando-lhe prazer com minhas mãos e boca lentamente, ele me olhava. Eu vi a luxúria e desejo em seus olhos verdes.

"Tome tudo isso." Ele exigiu, então eu fiz. Fechei minha boca em torno dele e chupei.

"Sim... porra... sua boca é fodidamente incrível Bella." Ele sibilou, escovando meu cabelo para trás, ele enrolou em seu punho e começou a foder a minha boca.

Deixei meus dentes deslizarem suavemente ao redor dele enquanto desfrutava dos sons que ele estava fazendo... os sons que eu estava tirando dele... mas ele me torturou ontem à noite e eu queria o mesmo para ele. Então, lentamente, tirei o pau da minha boca e beijei a ponta.

"Bel..."

Empurrando-o contra o banco, mais uma vez, peguei seu pau e o posicionei na frente da minha buceta... eu estava tão molhada para ele. Ele procurou meus olhos antes de puxar meus lábios nos dele. Era quase doloroso como era bom beijá-lo. Encontrei-me reciproca quando ele me atacou. Se não tomasse cuidado, ele iria destruir o único vestido que eu tinha. Suas mãos em meu peito e bunda eram como o céu. Eu queria torturá-lo e levá-lo lentamente para dentro de mim, mas ele não estava querendo isso.

Ele pegou minha cintura e empurrou para cima, enquanto me puxava para baixo em cima dele.

"PORRA!" Nós dois gritamos. Eu podia ouvir a nossa respiração e o som da nossa pele batendo juntas com a umidade enquanto ele me fodia.

"Merda é como você estivesse mais apertada do que ontem." Ele sussurrou, agarrando meu peito antes de tomar meu mamilo em sua boca novamente.

"Ou talvez você está apenas maior." Eu disse ofegante, parecia que meus olhos estavam apenas rolando para o meu crânio.

"Sério? Você está medindo?" Ele sussurrou antes de me virar para minhas costas.

"Eu..."

Eu não consegui terminar meu pensamento muito menos completar a frase. Ele começou a me penetrar descontroladamente. Foi uma repetição do que parecia ontem, mas em vez de minha necessidade de reivindicá-lo, era o oposto. Ele estava possuído por algo além da minha compreensão, era mais do que apenas o seu impulso selvagem, que era normal, mas isso era diferente. Ele estava exalando paixão e era como se a única maneira de expressá-lo era marcando dentro de mim.

"Meu Deus!" Eu gritei, mas ele não parou. Agarrei-me à beira da porta enquanto ele fodeu forte a minha boceta.

"Tão fodidamente apertada." Ele sibilou, levantando minha perna em seu ombro ficando cada vez mais dentro de mim.

"Ed..."

Empurrão.

"wa..."

Empurrão.

Empurrão.

"ward... sim! Oh porra sim!" Gritei com minha libertação.

"Bella..." Ele sibilou quando gozou antes de cair em cima de mim. Nenhum de nós falou. Apenas respiramos no calor do carro. Eu brincava com seu cabelo antes de notar as pétalas de rosa por todo o carro... eu tinha esquecido que estava no meu cabelo.

"Roger gosta de você." Ele disse aleatoriamente.

"Edward..."

"Não assim. Ele não é um falador."

"Não é? Aquele velho tem mais inteligência em seu dedo mindinho do que eu tenho em todo o meu corpo."

Levantando-se de mim, ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não iria tão longe. Mas Roger não se incomoda em falar com as pessoas, a menos que ele goste de sua companhia."

"Sério?"

"Sim, eu estou feliz, ele é importante para mim. Ele trabalhou para a minha família desde que eu era criança." Ele afirmou arrumando sua calça. Eu não queria que ele saísse.

Rastejando de volta para o seu colo, eu corri minhas mãos por seu peito e em seu cabelo. Suas mãos agarraram as minhas coxas, um sentimento que me ancorava, me fez querer ficar assim para sempre.

"Não posso simplesmente pedir roupas online? Vou encontrar todos os designers caros para comprar todas as roupas bonitas e modelá-las para você. Mesmo calcinha rendada se não formos para a cidade." Eu sussurrei, beijando seu pescoço, ele gemeu me puxando para perto dele.

"Nós podemos ficar na cama, e tentar fazer o trabalho durante os intervalos." Peguei sua orelha na minha boca e ele tremeu... ele realmente tremeu... em seu lugar com o que ouvia.

"Bella..."

"Eu quero que você me puna Edward... Adoro quando você bate na minha bunda, morde meus mamilos... Foda-me com tanta força Edward, que eu não posso andar em linha reta. Eu quero você. Eu quero perder a minha voz gritando o seu nome... diga-me o que você quer e eu vou fazê-lo... o que é que você sonha?"

Ele agarrou-me pelo pescoço, narinas alargadas, os olhos arregalados... quase enlouquecido. Ele procurou o meu olhar, o fogo queimando tão quente que minha pele ficou vermelha.

"Você não seria capaz de lidar com isso." Sua voz era profunda, olhos escuros... Eu tinha apenas pedaços deste Edward antes…

Apoiando-me em seu aperto eu mantive o seu olhar, "Eu farei qualquer coisa, vou tentar, por você. Se eu não posso, então, me ensina, porque eu estou disposta a aprender."

Ele beijou-me com força e rápido, nem mesmo me dando a chance de apreciá-lo antes de soltar o meu pescoço e puxando o seu telefone.

"Esme, Bella e eu não vamos ir às compras. Eu queria saber se você pode fazer suas compras para ela."

"Edward eu posso..."

"Tamanho 38, obrigado Esme." Ele disse a ela antes de desligar.

"Edward eu posso pegar minhas roupas..."

"Oh não, não perca esta obscenidade baby estou gostando bastante." Ele beijou meu peito me fazendo tremer. "Eu gosto quando você está assim."

"Você quer dizer, quando eu estou sentada em seu colo meio nua para passar o dia fodendo?"

"Não", ele disse sério, pegando o meu cabelo. "Eu gosto quando você está confortável, quando você fala o que pensa, quando você não está vendo a si mesmo como uma prostituta, porque você não é, você é minha garota, não Tanya."

"Você sabe como fodido isso soa, certo?" Eu sorri, pegando uma pétala que caiu, embora eu secretamente adorei cada palavra.

"Não, eu não. Se vista, nós vamos sair para um passeio e, em seguida, esta noite, vamos falar sobre as minhas fantasias." Meu coração começou a correr e eu sabia que ele podia ver o meu pulsação batendo no meu pescoço. Mas eu estava excitada... eu estava excitada para levá-lo a este nível. Nós tínhamos acabado de chegar a um novo capítulo. Antes ele mal falava... ele só me fodia. Agora... agora estávamos sendo abertos sobre nossos desejos. Eu queria agradá-lo e fazer o que eu queria, o que eu precisava... Eu desejava saber quais eram as suas fantasias. Sentia-me obrigada a agradá-lo, fazê-lo feliz.

_Todo momento que eu estava com ele meu apetite sexual se tornou mais forte... mais atrevido... e eu adorei._

Ele fez beicinho quando eu coloquei o meu sutiã de volta, ele beijou meu ombro antes de passar pelo meu pescoço, meu ponto de pulsação.

"Vamos dar um passeio?" Eu sorri, tendo seu cabelo em minhas mãos.

Ele não respondeu ao invés disso, virou-me no banco beijando a minha barriga antes de empurrar dois dedos dentro de mim.

"Ah... sim... caso contrário não vamos para um passeio."

"Oh acredite em mim Bella, você estará indo para um passeio, um com um final _muito_ feliz."

* * *

**- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**Dia Nacional da Amante hahaha só Bella e Roger para inventarem isso. Amei a Bella fazendo o café da manhã, e ver que quem a esnoba estava desfrutando. Tanya realmente não aprende, está cansativo, Edward já está no fim da paciência. Únicos que realmente não gostam da Bella na casa são Rose e Alice, e claro, Tanya, mas como vimos no capítulo anterior, não é como se Bella realmente estivesse procurando a aprovação delas, ou de qualquer um, ela só quer Edward feliz. E o que foi esses dois no carro? SOS!**

**Gente é o seguinte, estou mudando o dia das postagens de Confessions para sexta e de Emotional Warfare para o final de semana, sendo postado ou sábado ou domingo. No meu group eu vou explicar melhor sobre isso. Quem não está lá, procura no meu perfil ou pesquisa no facebook por _'Fanfics - LeiliPattz'_**

**Gostaria também de fazer um pedido, quem chegou a ler a fic na original, por favor, não dê qualquer spoiler ou comentário sobre o futuro da fic nas reviews. Eu não me importo de que alguém tenha ido ler na original, mas sei que muitas não vão ler lá e que algumas leem as reviews e acabam vendo isso lá. Não é uma bronca, é só um pedido!**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e nos encontramos semana que vem!**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	7. Alegremente Fodida Até a Morte

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

******Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ******RuthlesslyYours**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Alegremente Fodida Até a Morte**

**Bella PDV**

Eu não queria sair da cama. Os músculos das minhas pernas e braços queimavam... Jesus Cristo, Edward não tinha botão de desligar. Sete minutos, isso é tudo o que precisava antes que ele estivesse em cima de mim de novo, ou eu sobre ele. Eu ia morrer de tanto sexo. Eles teriam que colocar 'Aqui jaz Isabella Swan, Alegremente Fodida Até a Morte' na minha lápide.

"Você vai ficar na cama o dia todo? É meio-dia." Senti suas mãos suavemente escovando contra minhas costas nuas.

Ah, não.

Ele beijou a minha nuca, puxando o lençol que cobria meu corpo nu fazendo seu caminho pela minha espinha.

"Edward, você e Tanya tem o seu almoço para ir." Eu sussurrei, balançando sob seus lábios.

Ele parou, apenas por um momento, em seguida, virou-me para as minhas costas. Olhei para ele, ele sorriu, olhando para o meu corpo. Eu conhecia aquele olhar, fodida até a morte, ouça o que eu digo.

Seus olhos verdes estavam vidrados, enquanto olhava para os meus mamilos eretos.

"Edward."

"Eu não quero nada mais do que transar com você até que seus olhos rolem, mas... você tem que se arrumar."

"O quê?" Eu disse, tentando sair da cama, mas ele me segurou, beijando-me. Sua mão agarrou a parte de trás do meu pescoço, mordiscando meus lábios, forçando minha boca aberta com a língua... porra.

"Esme lhe comprou roupas suficientes, escolha um vestido e esteja lá embaixo em uma hora." Ele afirmou, saindo da cama e arrumando sua camisa verde claro. Eu preferia ele em ternos, mas sua roupa semi-causal era quase tão sexy.

Agarrando o lençol cor de creme da minha cama, levantei-me, envolvendo em volta de mim. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

"Eu não sei por que você se incomoda."

Não desta vez. "Edward, eu não vou andar nua, nem vou para o seu almoço de caridade."

Ele deu um passo para a frente, eu dei uma para trás, não demorou muito para que a parte de trás das minhas pernas batessem na estrutura da cama. Escovando a mão suavemente pelo meu rosto, ele olhava para dentro de mim, não para mim. Era como se ele estivesse vendo tudo e mais uma vez, eu senti como se eu não pudesse andar.

"Solte o lençol, Isabella." Ele exigiu e eu fiz.

Como diabos ele tem tanto poder sobre mim?

"Você vê Isabella, eu possuo você," ele sussurrou contra meus lábios "o que significa que se eu quero que você ande nua, você vai. E se eu pedir para você vir para o meu almoço de caridade, você diz que sim."

Ficando na ponta dos pés, eu o beijei rapidamente: "Você pode usar seus superpoderes para me despir Sr. Cullen, mas não há nenhuma maneira que você vai me fazer pavonear por aí como um desses bajuladores da sociedade."

"Isso é um desafio?"

Empurrando o seu peito, eu estava mais ereta: "Malditamente certo."

Ele olhou para baixo, como se estivesse em estado de choque que eu o havia empurrado, antes de virar e caminhar em direção às portas duplas.

Click.

No momento em que essas portas se fecharam, eu sabia que havia selado meu destino, mas eu não pude deixar de ficar excitada. A dor entre as minhas pernas foi embora e eu o queria tanto. Porra.

Virando-se para mim, ele desabotoou a camisa lentamente.

Porra.

"Deite na cama."

"Se eu fizesse isso Sr. Cullen, onde estaria o desafio?" Eu sussurrei, esticando e passando as minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo.

Ele sorriu, então me excitando.

"Oh não!" Eu ri, pulando na cama e correndo para o outro lado.

"Sério, Srta. Swan?" Ele perguntou de sua posição no outro lado.

"Sério, Srta. Swan?" Eu zombei com a minha mão em meus quadris, eu não podia deixar de sorrir. "Você não tem uma festa para ir?"

Em vez de falar, ele simplesmente pulou sobre a cama. Eu tentei correr para a porta, mas ele agarrou meu braço, me puxando de volta para a cama e me prendendo sob ele.

"Por que você sempre luta comigo?"

"Porque você gosta." Eu sussurrei.

Ele não disse nada, prendendo minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça com uma das suas e beijando meu pescoço enquanto a outra mão viajava pelo meu peito e entre as pernas.

Uma de suas fantasias era ser controlado, ele queria que eu controlasse... como ele faz comigo. Eu só estava esperando o momento certo; eu queria pegá-lo desprevenido. Eu queria provocá, tê-lo à minha mercê, para controlar seu prazer. Eu queria jogar com ele do jeito que ele estava atualmente jogando com meu corpo.

"Você vem para o almoço." Ele sussurrou, mordendo meu pescoço.

"Não."

"Da sua maneira, então."

Ele se moveu tão rápido que não tive tempo de piscar antes de seu cinto estar fora e eu estava de bruços. Amarrando-o em volta do meu pulso, ele prendeu a outra ponta na cabeceira da cama antes de agarrar a minha bunda e a beijar.

"Edward não—"

"Então, use o vestido."

"N—"

Antes que eu pudesse responder, a palma da sua mão encontrou com a minha bunda, provocando arrepios por todo o meu corpo. A dor era tão boa.

Suas ações não pararam por aí, ele continuou até que eu não poderia lidar mais com isso.

"PORRA! EDWARD... ah..." Esfregando minhas coxas juntas, eu lutei contra o cinto, tentando me libertar.

"Essa é a minha garota." Ele riu, beijando minhas nádegas e até mesmo dando uma pequena mordida. Eu senti a umidade escorrer pelas minhas coxas, minha boceta latejava com a necessidade. "Agora use o vestido."

"Foda-se."

TAPA!

"AH! Porra!" Ele me bateu tão forte, fiquei ofegante.

"Tão cedo, baby." Ele brincou.

"Vai… se foder."

Ele riu. "Eu prefiro foder você."

Senti seu pênis pressionando contra mim. Ele não parou, ele beijou meu lado ao espalhar minhas pernas até que eu tinha que ficar de joelhos e com um impulso, ele estava enterrado até o fim na minha boceta.

"Jesus."

"Nem mesmo ele pode te ajudar agora." Ele riu, mordendo a ponta da minha orelha. Ele estava em toda parte. Suas mãos beliscaram meus mamilos enquanto ele me fodeu com força, batendo cada vez mais fundo em mim.

"Ah, sim!" Engoli em seco, mordendo meu lábio.

"Mais forte."

BATIDA. A cama tremeu quando bateu contra a parede.

"Mais forte!" Eu gritei novamente, mas ele não cumpriu neste momento.

Ele simplesmente parou... Eu estava tão perto.

"Que porra você está fazendo?"

"Concorde..." Ele respirou fundo, "em usar o vestido e ir para o almoço."

Porra.

"Edward—"

Batida! Meus joelhos cederam, "Você não está jogando limpo."

Ele empurrou-me com tanta força que minhas pernas cederam.

"Tudo bem! Tudo bem, porra! Apenas, por favor!"

"Eu ganhei." Ele riu antes de tomar-me com força.

É como se ele estivesse se segurando antes, não só balançou a cama, mas a lâmpada sobre a mesa lateral caiu no chão e quebrou. Mas isso não o impediu nem o fez diminuir, e agradeço a Deus por isso.

"Posso ter minhas mãos soltas?" Eu implorei, puxando contra seu cinto.

"Como quiser." Ele respondeu, puxando a faixa preta da minha mão. No momento em que eu estava livre, segurei a cabeça atrás de mim e corri meus dedos por seu cabelo enquanto ele me segurou contra seu peito.

"Você é tão apertada baby." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, empurrando até que ele veio.

Empurrando-o ele caiu de costas na cama e eu lentamente tirei seu pênis de mim. Virando, eu o encontrei sorrindo para mim. Rastejando em seu colo, eu sorri para ele.

"Por que você me quer na festa?"

"Estamos iniciando suas cinco perguntas agora?" Ele perguntou, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Revirando os olhos, eu assenti. "Sim, agora responda."

"Porque eu quero sair de fininho e foder você em um dos escritórios do Volturi."

Claro! Suspirando, eu tentei me afastar dele, mas ele me segurou. "E... eu preciso de alguém para me manter calmo."

"Você não precisa de ajuda com isso, eu raramente vi você com raiva."

"No lado de fora, não". Ele sussurrou e havia algo em seus olhos que eu não conseguia compreender.

"O que você vai fazer com Tanya? Ela não vai gostar disso e ela pode fazer uma cena..." E quando eu digo "pode", eu queria dizer que, sem dúvida ela faria.

"Resposta número dois: Tanya não vai fazer uma cena porque ela vai querer que pareça que somos um casal para a mídia. Você vai como uma assistente pessoal, para se certificar de que nenhum desses sanguessugas irá usar isso como uma oportunidade para me encurralar."

"Então você vai me usar como guarda-costas social?"

"Isso é uma pergunta ou a sua ousadia?" Ele sorriu, fazendo-me bater nele no peito.

"Você gosta da minha ousadia?"

Me puxando para perto, ele nos virou mais antes de me beijar rapidamente. "Sim e sua bunda é muito boa também."

Eu não queria que ele se levantasse. Mas, eu acho que tínhamos que fazer se tivéssemos que ir a festa. Observando seus músculos fortes enquanto ele se curvava para pegar sua cueca, eu lutei contra a vontade de puxá-lo de volta para mim. Cada parte dele era duro e eu queria lamber ele da cabeça aos pés. Mas, eu também queria que ele pagasse por me fazer ficar toda arrumada para isso.

"Eu ainda tenho duas perguntas faltando." Eu disse, saindo da cama, desta vez com um lençol.

Ele não se incomodou em virar. "Então pergunte."

"Você se importa de ficar comigo esta noite? Juro, parece que alguém está me observando."

Ele fez uma pausa, virando o rosto para mim agora.

"Você acha que alguém está te observando dormir?"

"Eu sei que parece loucura, mas é só esta noite..."

"Tudo bem, agora salve sua última pergunta até depois da festa, vá se vestir."

Estufando o peito, eu saudei. "Senhor, sim senhor!"

Seus olhos foram para o meu peito e eu corri para o banheiro antes que ele tomasse esta oportunidade para me pegar de novo. Havia uma quantidade de sexo que uma garota poderia aguentar em um dia.

**~x~**

Eu sei que era errado odiar os ricos por serem ricos, mas eu realmente não poderia evitar. Todos eles estavam ao redor, em todos esses ternos caros e vestidos formais e tudo que eu senti olhando para eles foram náuseas. Eu me senti como um peixe fora d'água, mesmo que eu estivesse aqui vestida com um sapato de salto dourado e um apertado vestido azul. Esme tinha conseguido isso para mim, aparentemente não respirar estava na moda.

Por causa de Edward e eu fodendo à tarde, estavamos apenas um pouco atrasados... mais como 1 hora e 45 minutos. Mas isso não era nada comparado a Tanya, que desceu depois que estávamos todos na porta. Seus olhos quase sairam da sua cabeça quando ela desceu as escadas em seu vestido vermelho brilhante de corte baixo, e me viu. No entanto, ela mordeu os lábios mantendo a cabeça erguida e disse-me para sentar longe dela e não ser vista em fotos.

Este era o seu momento para brilhar e, aparentemente, ela não ia me deixar estragar tudo. No momento em que paramos na mansão à beira-mar, ela exigiu que eu abrisse a porta para eles, eu estava relutante, mas Edward e eu sabíamos que em público eu realmente trabalhava para eles. O que significava que eu ia ter que me curvar para sua alteza. Quando eu fiz o que ela pediu, Tanya praticamente saltou em seus braços quando ele saiu do carro, para todos os repórteres de verem. Isso me deixou enjoada e Edward apenas ficou lá com a mão na cintura dela. Nenhum deles sequer pareceu me notar. Eu entrei e tudo era de silicone e plástico, rodeado por pinturas que nenhum deles conhecia o artista. Era como se James tivesse ido em algum museu, escolhido a dedo as pinturas mais caras e as espalhado por todas as maciças paredes brancas. Era frio e vazio, nada como a casa de Edward. No momento que eu vi o Porsche amarelo no meio de sua sala de estar, eu não senti nada, além de pena do homem.

"Brega não é?" Alice riu, tomando um gole do coquetel rosa ao meu lado.

Eu estava um pouco chocada que ela estava falando comigo, mas eu assenti. "Mais como um homem muito desesperado tentando compensar algo."

"Você não poderia estar mais certa." Ela riu segurando seu dedo mindinho.

"Não", eu ofeguei. "Tão pequeno?"

"Pelo que tenho ouvido, quase invisível, ele fará uma extensão deste verão, logo depois que ele e Edward fundirem as empresas."

"Meu Deus!" Eu ri ao lado dela. "Eu me sinto mal por fazer uma brincadeira sobre seu carro agora."

"Por favor, ele é um idiota. Ele deu em cima de mim no momento em Jasper virou as costas."

"Ele deu em cima de mim também, eu vomitei um pouco na minha boca—"

"Veja senhoras, você não pode comprar classe", Tanya sorriu, me entregando a taça de champanhe vazia enquanto suas amigas pararam bem na frente do carro.

"Tanya você não me disse que seu marido paga tão bem, olhe para os sapatos dela." A ruiva sorriu, fazendo com que Tanya revirasse os olhos.

"Victoria, por favor, você não pode reconhecer uma falsificação? Ela ainda nem terminou a faculdade. Edward está sempre com pena de sonhadores." Ela suspirou, todas olharam para mim com caretas em seus rostos, como se eu cheirasse a algo ruim. "Senhorita Swan, eu preciso de mais um copo, afinal você é paga por hora, certo?"

Elas riram, passando por mim e entrando em outra sala. Eu queria quebrar a taça contra sua cabeça. Ela estava explorando tudo o que valia a pena

"Nenhuma quantidade de dinheiro vale a pena para lidar com ela." Alice franziu a testa; "Onde está Edward?"

"Ele e Carlisle estão conversando com o CEO da EX Mobile lá trás." Eu respondi. Ela assentiu antes de sair.

"Boa conversa." Eu murmurei para mim mesma antes de virar para pegar algo para beber, eu vou precisar se era este tipo de merda que eu estaria submetida. Eu não estava realmente certa de onde era a cozinha, então eu apenas segui o homem no terno de pinguim.

"Se não é a mulher dos meus sonhos." O pau pequeno James parou ao meu lado, me encurralando ao lado do que parecia ser um Van Gogh.

"Eu realmente espero que sua fala seja sobre a mulher na pintura e não eu."

Ele sorriu como uma cobra. "Você é espirituosa, eu gosto disso em uma mulher."

"Sr. Volturi, estou trabalhando."

"Edward faz você trabalhar muito, amor. Saia e se case comigo, e o tempo não vai mais importar."

Sério?

"Isso já funcionou com alguma mulher?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Não me tornei rico sem correr riscos."

"Você quer dizer, poluindo rios locais, comprando fazendas das pessoas ou você está falando sobre encher sua casa com tanta porcaria na esperança de que as pessoas vão realmente pensar que você tem cultura—"

"Você não pode falar assim comigo, vadia!" Ele pegou no meu braço.

"Me solta, Sr. Volturi."

"Não", ele retrucou: "Não até que você me explique por que você pensa que é um dom de Deus aos homens. Quem a colocou na porra do pedestal? Foi Edward que te disse que você era especial? Bonita e agora você acha que você é feita de ouro."

"Eu não vou pedir de novo para me soltar."

Ele apertou e eu levantei a taça quebrando-a contra seu rosto.

"SUA VADIA!" A parte de trás de suas mãos, cobertas de anéis, encontraram com o meu rosto tão forte, que meus dentes cortaram minha bochecha e lábios quando eu caí contra a parede. "EU VOU PROCESSAR SUA BUNDA PELA PRÓXIMA DÉCADA!"

Ele estendeu a mão para mim, mas antes que ele pudesse me atacar de novo, um punho encontrou com seu rosto, fazendo-o cair em cima dos alimentos preparados para a festa.

"Ninguém nunca te disse para não colocar as mãos em uma mulher! Seu pequeno idiota?" Emmett virou-se para ele antes de se ajoelhar ao meu lado.

* * *

**- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**É tão óbvio que o Edward está mais do que caído por ela, mas ele só não sabe dizer da forma correta. Não acho que era necessário ela ir ao almoço, afinal ele sumiu e nem da sua "assistente" precisava. Mas quero ver como ele irá reagir quando descobrir o que James fez... **

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem comentando por favor ;)**

* * *

**Confiram a nova tradução da Nai**_ (que irá traduzir capítulos futuros de Confessions) _**All the President's Men**: www fanfiction net /s/10681376/1/

* * *

**Beijos**

**xx**


	8. Bem-vindo à Casinha de Cachorro

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

******Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ******RuthlesslyYours**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Bem-vindo à casinha de cachorro**

**Bella PDV**

"O que diabos aconteceu com você?" Roger perguntou no momento em que entrei na cozinha.

Emmett e eu tínhamos saído da festa o mais rápido que foi humanamente possível, saindo por trás para evitar a imprensa. Ele não disse nada, eu só queria ir embora. Eu precisava sair de lá.

"Você deveria ver o outro cara?" Tentei fazer piada, mas estremeci, meu rosto estava doendo. Eu não achei que estava tão machucada, mas agora que o choque estava passando, eu podia sentir a extensão dos danos. Seu anel tinha conectado com meu osso e o corte na minha boca continuou a sangrar.

_Merda_.

"Não é engraçado." Ele sussurrou, me entregando um saco de ervilhas congeladas.

"Você vai preferir pegar um bife Roger e talvez chamar um méd-"

"Nada de médico," eu cortei Emmett: "Eu vi muitos médicos para uma vida."

"Sim, porque com seus ferimentos, você é o epítome do senso." Roger entoou sarcasticamente, já no telefone enquanto Emmett foi para a geladeira pegar um bife.

"Seja legal comigo Roger, estou machucada." Eu fiz beicinho, pegando a carne congelada antes de colocar isso no meu rosto. Emmett riu, puxando sua gravata vermelha em seu pescoço.

"Tem certeza que você não quer que eu ligue para Edward?" Ele perguntou pela nona vez desde que havíamos saído.

_Oh Deus, não, eu não posso lidar com isso agora._

Antes que eu pudesse falar, a porta se abriu. "Eu estou me perguntando por que diabos você não me ligou!" Rose, com os sapatos na mão, gritou quando ela entrou na cozinha.

"Baby, eu mandei uma mensa—"

"Você sai no meio do primeiro grande evento da temporada no Hampton com a prostituta de Edward, que ele nem parecia se preocupar e o melhor que você pode fazer é me enviar uma mensagem? Você perdeu a maldita cabeça?"

_Prostituta de Edward._

"Rose isso não é justo e você sabe. O que eu deveria fazer, apenas deixar James atacá-la? Se acal—"

Ela estendeu a mão como se quisesse sufocar alguma coisa, ou alguém antes de se virar e olhar para mim.

"Você não pertence aqui." Ela sibilou, vindo até a mim, "Você sabe disso. Eu sei disso. Roger sabe disso. Todo mundo sabe muito bem disso, até mesmo Edward e você está aqui com carne crua em seu rosto. Quanto mais tempo você ficar, pior tudo—"

"Obrigada, Rose. Eu vou para a cama." Deixando a carne na mesa, eu passei por ela, tentando o meu melhor para correr até a escada, sem correr.

Senti mais do que vi algo passar por mim, olhando para o topo da escada, vi Austin, abanando o rabo e esperando. Continuei a andar, sem parar, até que eu cheguei ao meu quarto, Austin atrás dos meus calcanhares. No momento em que a porta se fechou, eu inclinei meu peso contra ela antes de escorregar para o chão, abraçando Austin mais perto de mim, mas ele estava mais interessado em lamber meu rosto do que o conforto que eu buscava da sua presença.

"Você acha que eu pertenço aqui, certo?" Eu sussurrei. "Se você lamber a carne do meu rosto."

O afastei, ficando de pé e caminhando para o banheiro. Eu não queria me ver no espelho, mas eu sabia que tinha que fazer. Eu queria saber o quão ruim o dano era. Mesmo depois que eu lavei meu rosto, eu parecia uma bagunça. A mulher de cabelos emaranhados, com o rosto machucado na minha frente parecia oca. Eu estava fingindo ser alguém que eu não era... eu não me pareço comigo mesma. Era mais do que apenas as novas contusões que cobriam meu rosto, eu estava perdendo qualquer pequena essência que eu tinha. Este lugar, essas pessoas estavam drenando para fora de mim e eu não sei quanto mais eu tinha que dar.

Puxando o vestido, eu queria tirar, mas não estava saindo! Merda!

"Bella! Bella? Onde você está?" O ouvi gritar do outro lado da porta, mas eu continuei a minha tarefa até que o pano rasgou.

"Eu estou bem, Edward!" Eu gritei, tentando impedir o soluço de escapar.

"O caralho que você está, abra a porta, Bella."

Eu não podia me mover, ouvir sua voz só trouxe de volta como ele me fez sentir hoje. Abandonada, sem valor... inferior a ele, e eu acho que era a verdade.

"Se você não abrir, eu juro por Deus que vou quebrar essa porta!"

Eu fiquei lá por um momento antes de abrir a porta. Seus olhos se arregalam quando ele ficou cara a cara com a prova do incidente.

"Eu vou matá-lo." Ele sussurrou, virando-se.

Sua declaração apenas provocou a minha ira.

"Agora você se importa?" Eu gritei: "Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, agora você finge que dá a mínima para o meu bem-estar? Todo o dia você me tratou como uma criada, me ignorou e me deixou ali, sozinha! Eu cumpri os seus desejos, mesmo quando eu não queria ir. Eu sempre faço o que você quer, nunca pensando sobre a minha sanidade, meu próprio bem-estar! Você é tão ruim quanto ele, me mandando fazer o que você quer onde você quer, caralho. Esperando que eu seja algo que não sou! Onde você estava? Você exigiu que eu fosse e então você me deixou para aquele porco! Vá em frente, mate James. Mas saiba que isso é minha culpa por perder a mim mesma nessa farsa e sua culpa por me colocar nisso." Acabei meu discurso em um sussurro, completamente esgotada e exausta.

Isso não valia a pena, eu não entrei nisso para ser abusada fisicamente, nem mentalmente.

Tirei os restos do vestido rasgado e entrei no closet tirando todas as roupas que Esme tinha comprado para mim e jogando no chão.

Toda a raiva que foi construída me fez sentir como se estivesse fervendo. Eu queria bater em James até ele ficar inconsciente. Eu queria dar um soco na porra da cara de Rosalie. Eu queria estar em qualquer lugar, menos aqui. Eu queria…

"Pare de se mover." Ele sussurrou, me segurando.

"Me solte." Recusei-me a ceder como sempre faço.

"Não", ele beijou minha nuca: "Você precisa se acalmar."

"Isso é um comando também?"

"Bella. Apenas respire." Ele sussurrou, tentando manter um poder sobre mim, enquanto eu tremia, em parte com a tentativa de escapar de seus braços e porque eu estava falhando.

Eu o odiava e eu o odiava por ter esse poder sobre mim, por me fazer ceder a seus caprichos. Eu não gostava de quem eu estava me tornando, eu senti a corrida da mágoa pelas minhas veias, mas, enquanto ele me segurou, seu toque o afastava. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele me pegou, me embalando em seus braços antes de me colocar no centro da cama.

"Eu vou lhe preparar um banho quente e servir um pouco de vinho. Você pode gritar comigo o quanto quiser depois, mas agora, deixe-me fazer isso." Não era como se eu tivesse uma escolha.

Tirando o paletó, ele jogou no pé da cama antes de arregaçar as mangas, enquanto caminhava para o banheiro. Devo ter batido a cabeça mais forte do que eu pensava, porque o tempo parecia pular.

"Ugh..." Eu gemi, tentando me sentar.

Ele apareceu na minha cabeceira, franzindo a testa antes de escovar meu cabelo para trás.

"Eu só quero dormir." Eu sussurrei, rolando para o meu lado.

"Eu sei. Mas você precisa se limpar, espero que mergulhar na banheira ajude com os hematomas e a dor." Ele disse, me levantando de novo. Passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, eu enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito. Eu amava o cheiro dele. É realmente pecaminoso, apenas estar perto dele me fez ansiar por algo. Não era apenas do seu corpo que eu estava desesperada por mais.

Todo o banheiro estava coberto por velas brancas e suaves, e o cheiro de lavanda exalava da banheira.

Me colocando em pé, ele abriu meu sutiã, seus olhos verdes congelaram no meu peito por um momento antes dele dar um passo para trás.

"Eu vou pegar o vinho." Ele afirmou suavemente antes de sair do quarto.

Tirando minha calcinha, eu mergulhei o meu dedo sibilando com o calor antes de mergulhar.

"Deus, isso é bom." Eu gemi, relaxando completamente. Permitindo que meu dia fosse lavado pela água perfumada.

Poucos minutos depois, Edward voltou com uma única taça de vinho tinto. Entregando-o para mim, ele sentou-se na borda da banheira, fazendo com que sua calça molhasse. Ele não disse nada, apenas me olhou. a intensidade do seu olhar me fez sentir ainda mais exposta do que a minha nudez jamais faria…

"Por que você não me ligou?" Ele finalmente perguntou.

Afundando ainda mais na banheira, tomei um longo gole antes de responder. "A julgar pelo seu comportamento anterior, eu não acho que era algo com o que você gostaria de ser incomodado. Além disso, eu estava com raiva de você."

"O que faria você pensar isso? E mesmo quando você estiver com raiva de mim, ligue."

"Isso é uma ordem?" Optei por ignorar a pergunta. Eu estava muito cansada para discutir e apesar do inferno que eu passei hoje, o desgaste mental de ter que lidar com sua família, sua esposa e nossa situação era o que me fazia querer dormir, apenas para escapar deles.

Suspirando, ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos antes de se curvar e balançar a cabeça para mim.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella, você vai me deixar louco." Sua mandíbula apertou de frustração.

Encolhendo-me, eu bebi novamente. "Bem, você me deixa louca diariamente. Eu estou praticamente esperando alguém me arrastar para um hospício graças a você. Ou isso ou eu estou esperando por Rose e Tanya seguirem com seus planos, que eu sei que elas têm, para me enterrarem viva."

Eu quis dizer isso como piada, mas ele franziu a testa.

"Rose e Emmett vão embora esta noite. Eu ouvi o que ela disse para você e eu sou cansado de avisar."

"Edward, eles são sua família!" Eu gritei, acidentalmente jogando água sobre ele, enquanto me sentei.

"E você é—" ele parou.

"Eu sou o quê?"

Debruçando-se sobre a borda da banheira, ele roçou o lado do meu rosto. "Você é minha." Ele fez uma pausa, aparentemente se segurando, antes de se levantar e caminhar até a porta do banheiro. "Eu vou fazer uma ligação, desfrute de seu banho."

Eu só o vi sair, liberando a respiração que eu não sabia que estava segurando.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Bella?" Eu murmurei para mim mesma antes de me afundar na água.

Quando voltei para o quarto, havia sopa quente e sanduíches colocados na penteadeira. As roupas que eu tinha lançado furiosamente foram cuidadosamente dobradas e colocadas ao lado da porta. Olhei em volta para ver se Edward ainda estava aqui, e o encontrei na varanda, olhando para o céu usando apenas a calça do pijama. Ele aparentemente estava perdido em pensamentos. Andando até ele, eu passei meus braços em torno dele por trás. Eu não sabia por que, eu apenas precisava disso.

"Obrigada pelo vinho. Foi muito bom." Eu sussurrei, pressionando meu corpo contra os músculos de suas costas. Ele segurou minhas mãos em seu peito, bem acima do coração por um momento antes de se virar para me encarar. Agarrando em minhas coxas, ele me levantou do chão, minhas pernas envolvendo automaticamente em torno de sua cintura antes de eu o beijar com força. A toalha em volta de mim caiu no chão e eu não conseguia me importar. Com uma mão na minha bunda e outra no meu cabelo, ele caminhou em direção à cama, antes de me deitar.

"Acabei de comprar a empresa de James." Ele sussurrou, roçando meu rosto com as costas da mão.

"Você o quê?" Eu perguntei, não tendo certeza se eu o ouvi corretamente.

Ele beijou meus lábios rapidamente. "Amanhã de manhã, James vai acordar com nada. Eu não apenas comprei, mas eu estou abrindo um processo que vai pegá-lo por tudo o que fez. Danos ambientais e tudo mais."

"Edward—"

"Você é minha e eu quero você feliz e segura. Sinto muito por ter te deixado sozinha e eu não vou fazer isso de novo." Tentei falar, mas ele me beijou antes que eu pudesse formar um pensamento completo.

"Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde." Gemi contra seus lábios, puxando o laço de sua calça.

"Claro." Ele sorriu e eu podia senti-lo pressionado contra as minhas coxas. Mordendo o lábio inferior suavemente, eu o empurrei de costas montando sua cintura enquanto ele segurava a minha.

Nenhum de nós quebrou o contato visual enquanto agarrei seu pênis, ele se contorceu na minha mão e eu sorri. Posicionando-o bem debaixo de minha buceta, eu sorri quando ouvi seu gemido de impaciência.

TOC.

TOC.

"Edward, eu sei que você está ai! Abra a porta!" Tanya gritou, quebrando com sucesso o nosso momento.

O soltando, sua mandíbula apertou e o nariz alargou, suas mãos fechando em punho, eu rolei de cima dele rapidamente.

"EDWARD! Eu juro por Deus que não vou parar de bater nessa porra de porta até-" Antes que eu pudesse piscar, Edward pulou para fora da cama e quase arrancou a porta das dobradiças.

"O QUE!" Ele gritou, os olhos azuis de Tanya se arregalaram quando ela olhou para seu pênis totalmente ereto e saudando-a. Sua boca se abriu antes de olhar para mim. Eu segurei o lençol no meu peito enquanto eu olhava de volta para ela, recusando-me a deixar que qualquer um deles chegue a mim mais. Não foram eles que me levaram a me perder, eu era quem me dobrava a suas vontades e palavras. Eu os deixei me machucar.

"Tanya, se você não percebeu, você está interrompendo uma coisa muito importante, o que diabos você quer!" Ele disse, puxando-a do seu torpor.

"Isso é importante?" Ela zombaria saltando de seus lábios. "Sua vadia arruinou a porra da minha aventura do verão! Todos nos Hamptons sabem sobre ela agora, graças a você. Pelo resto da noite tudo o que eu ouvi foi 'você ouviu sobre a pobre assistente pessoal de Edward?' Ou 'o irmão de Edward quebrou o nariz de James'. Eu quero essa puta estúpida—"

"Boa noite Tanya." Ele disse antes de fechar a porta na cara dela e trancando.

"Edward!" Ela gritou a partir do outro lado.

"Tanya não me teste. Hoje não. Ou então eu vou ter certeza que você estará na lista negra de tudo o que você preza." Ele gritou antes de caminhar de volta para a cama.

Eu tentei não olhar para seu pau, mas era uma façanha impossível. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Eu não ouvi mais nada de Tanya, se ela respondeu a ameaça de Edward ou não, era desconhecido para mim.

Edward rasgou a folha das minhas mãos. Olhando de soslaio para o meu corpo antes de espalhar minhas pernas e encaixando-se entre elas.

"Agora, onde diabos estávamos?" Ele pegou meu mamilo em sua boca e colocou um dedo em mim lentamente.

"Ugh." Minhas costas arquearam enquanto ele lambia, beijava e chupava meu peito. "Edward, por favor, me foda." Eu não queria as preliminares, eu só queria ele.

"Com prazer." Ele sussurrou, tirando o dedo e lambendo antes de empurrar seu pau em mim tão forte e tão profundo que eu não tinha certeza de que porra saiu da minha boca.

Tentei agarrar seu cabelo, mas ele segurou minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça, saindo um pouco antes de bater profundamente em mim.

"Porra, você está apertada baby." Ele sibilou.

"Ed—" Eu não conseguia falar, eu mal conseguia pensar.

"Mantenha os olhos abertos, baby." Ele disse, beijando meus lábios com força. Nossas línguas lutaram enquanto eu provei cada centímetro de sua boca e eu poderia até sentir meu gosto em sua língua.

No momento em que ele soltou os meus pulsos, eu empurrei seu peito até que ele estava sentado.

"Porra sim, Edward, porra!" Eu gritei, segurando seu cabelo enquanto eu subia e descia em seu pênis. Ele agarrou a minha cintura, investindo em mim ao beijar o vale entre meus seios.

Eu estava tão perto de gozar quando ele parou.

"Edward!" Eu implorei, me esfregando para obter algum atrito.

Virando-me, ele me posicionou de quatro, antes de começar a me foder de verdade.

"Quem é dono desse boceta, a quem você pertence?" Ele se inclinou, beijando meus ombros até meu ouvido antes de morder suavemente.

"Porra. Você. Merda. Edward eu pertenço a você." Eu gemi quando meus joelhos cederam. Ele pegou no meu seio e eu senti cada centímetro de seu pênis enquanto ele me fodia.

Ele tirou lentamente…

"Ed—". BATIDA.

"Oh meu Deus!" Eu gritei enquanto gozei. Mas ele não parou. Ele empurrou-me desenfreadamente, de forma contínua, sem nunca parar, mesmo quando o meu clímax misturou com outro.

"Porra baby." Ele engasgou, congelando enquanto gozava, beijando minhas costas antes de finalmente desmoronar atrás de mim. Puxando-me em seus braços, eu deitei em seu peito, ouvindo seu coração bater descontroladamente e um sentimento de orgulho tomou conta de mim sabendo que eu deixava suas batidas erráticas.

"James vai lutar por sua empresa, você sabe disso, certo?" Eu sussurrei, apreciando suas mãos enquanto brincavam com o meu cabelo.

"Eu estou contando com isso. Ele passou dos limites quando agrediu você. Eu não vou prejudicá-lo, eu vou destruí-lo." Ele disse sério.

Sentando um pouco, olhei para ele. "Edward, por favor, me diga que você não está passando por tudo isso só por mim. Apenas alguns dias atrás você queria trabalhar com ele. E você deve ter pago o quê? Quatrocentos milhões para comprá-lo."

"Quatrocentos sessenta e oito milhões, na verdade." Ele disse, sem responder a minha pergunta.

"Edward. Quatrocentos e sessenta e oito milhões por uma empresa no valor de trezentos e cinquenta?"

"Valeu a pena para mim." Ele sussurrou, olhando nos meus olhos.

Eu congelei, mas me recusei a desviar o olhar. "Por quê?"

"Porque você vale a pena para mim." Ele sussurrou, antes de me beijar novamente. Deitando, eu o agarrei enquanto ele fez o mesmo.

_Eu estava tão ferrada. Eu podia sentir isso. Eu estava caindo e eu estava caindo forte._

_Porra._

* * *

**- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**Oh Bella, quanto mais de toda essa pressão ela pode aguentar? E esse Edward que ninguém entende, e isso no final... aiai. Bem feito pra Tanya ter pegado eles no ato, a bruxa deve ta que solta fogo. James com certeza não vai deixar isso assim, e ele parece ser um sujeito perigoso...  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews meninas! Continuem comentando, por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	9. Drama

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

******Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ******RuthlesslyYours**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Drama**

**Bella PDV**

O lugar que eu me sentia mais segura tinha que ser no meu quarto, com braços de Edward ao meu redor. Se eu pudesse, gostaria de ficar assim para sempre. No entanto, graças à decisão de Edward para assumir a empresa de James, eu estava atendendo e agendando ligações de todos desde Business Inner até Fortune Magazine. Ele, por outro lado estava tomando café da manhã com o resto de sua família. Você poderia pensar que alguém como ele teria um agente. Não. Esse era o meu trabalho. Ele me trouxe comida e queria ficar, mas eu precisava trabalhar.

"Alô, você ligou para Isabella Swan, assistente pessoal do Sr. Cullen, com quem estou falando?"

"Aqui é John Howard da Forbes, gostaríamos de uma entrevista com o Sr. Cullen." Ele disse rapidamente.

"Apenas uma entrevista?" Perguntei mordendo meu bagel.

"Sim, nós estamos fazendo uma reportagem sobre o maior CEO deste ano-"

Engolindo, me movi na cama lentamente. "Sr. Howard, o Sr. Cullen ficaria feliz de estar envolvido em sua matéria, mas somente se ele for a capa."

"Sinto muito, mas a capa do outono já está definida-"

"Oh tudo bem, boa sorte Sr. Howard, obrigada por ligar." Então eu simplesmente desliguei. Descansando nos travesseiros enquanto eu esperava que ele tocasse novamente.

Deus este bagel é incrível.

Em poucos segundos, o telefone tocou mais uma vez.

"Alô, você ligou para Isabella—"

"Srta. Swan é o John Howard, eu acabei de falar com meu chefe e seria uma honra para nós ter o Sr. Cullen na nossa capa."

"Nós vamos retornar a ligação Sr. Howard, ofereceram algumas capas ao Sr. Cullen e nós precisamos verificar o nosso calendário. Obrigada mais uma vez pela oferta." Eu disse a ele antes de desligar novamente.

Eu não podia nem sequer piscar e o maldito iPhone tocava novamente.

"Pelo amor." Eu suspirei.

"Alô, você ligou para Isabella Swan, assistente pessoal do Sr. Cullen, com quem estou falando?"

"Aqui é Ryan Mills da Entrepreneur Magazine e queríamos fazer uma matéria com o Sr. Cullen."

Parando por um momento olhei através da minha agenda. "Estamos falando de uma matéria completa?"

"Sim, claro, matéria total e completa. Sr. Cullen agora possui as duas maiores indústrias de pesquisa e desenvolvimento de tecnologia neste lado do globo. Estamos realmente esperando—"

"Sr. Mills por favor, salve a emoção para o Sr. Cullen, ele está livre no dia 19, está tudo bem para você?" Eu ri à espera de sua resposta.

"Claro!" Ele gritou. "Quero dizer, sim, obrigado Srta. Swan." Ele disse com um pouco mais de compostura.

"Tchau Sr. Mills." Desligando, joguei o telefone na cama, antes de deitar.

"Manhã difícil." Edward sorriu da moldura da porta, como o próprio diabo.

Antes que eu pudesse falar o telefone do Diabo tocou!

"Alô, você ligou para Isabella Swan, assistente pessoal do Sr. Cullen, com quem estou falando?" Suspirei.

"Olá Srta. Swan. Eu sou Cathleen Davis da..." No momento em que seus lábios estavam no meu pescoço eu esqueci tudo sobre ela. Suas mãos seguraram meus peitos enquanto chupava meu pescoço.

"Ahh—"

"Srta. Swan?"

Tentar me afastar dele só piorava. Mas ele estava tentando fazer com que eu me atrapalhasse.

"Srta. Davis, eu sinto muito, mas o Sr. Cullen está ocupado pelo resto do ano."

"Oh, bem, eu estava esperando que talvez—"

Ele puxou meu mamilo, puxando forte meu cabelo para trás. Tirando o telefone da minha mão, ele desligou.

"Eu passei a última hora recebendo olhares ruins da minha 'família'. Eu não quero ser ignorado por você." Ele beijou meu queixo e lambeu a minha orelha com a mão ainda puxando o meu cabelo.

"Eu tenho um trabalho para fazer Sr. Cullen." Engoli o gemido na minha garganta e para provar o meu ponto, o telefone tocou mais uma vez. "Eu preciso atender isso."

Empurrando-me deitada, ele tirou a minha camisa.

"Não, o que você precisa é me deixar foder você." Ele beijou o centro do meu peito. "Você precisa me montar." Sua mão se arrastou pelo meu estômago e entre as minhas coxas. "Eu preciso sentir você tremer quando eu gozar dentro de você." Ele beijou o meu pescoço e queixo, antes de tomar a minha boca. Teria sido perfeito se eu não recuasse.

No segundo que fiz isso, ele congelou e se afastou de mim como se houvesse uma arma apontada para sua cabeça.

"Não." Eu gemi me aproximando de seu corpo, eu senti falta do calor que irradiava dele e, mesmo a curta distância entre nós estava me matando.

"Sinto muito." Ele franziu a testa roçando a mão sobre o lado do meu rosto e lábio. "Eu esqueci, que esse idiota- você está bem?"

"Edward eu estou bem, é apenas um pequeno corte, sério agora mantenha me seduzindo." Eu fiz beicinho sentando.

Ele beijou minha bochecha me entregou o telefone demoníaco antes de cair na cama ao meu lado. "Nós temos tempo. Eu não quero tornar isso pior."

"Sim, tanto faz." Eu murmurei esperando a maldita coisa tocar novamente.

Ele riu brincando com o meu cabelo, "Você não me fez algumas de suas perguntas."

"Eu sei." Eu disse preenchendo as datas de suas entrevistas, mas na realidade eu queria que ele me controlasse de novo para me foder como prometeu.

"Bella?"

"Huh o que?"

"Eu sou o único que deve se distrair com você sentada nua na minha cama." Ele beijou meu ombro. "Você não me fez qualquer pergunta. Por quê?"

Inclinando-me para ele, eu pensei nisso por um segundo antes de responder: "Eu quero que você me diga coisas porque você quer."

"Compartilhar não é um dos meus fortes Bella." Virando, eu descansava em seu peito enquanto sua mão ia para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas. "Se você quer saber algo, você vai ter que perguntar."

"Só porque esse não é um dos seus pontos fortes não significa que você deve abandonar toda a esperança de um—" Ele começou a roncar alto. "Muito engraçado seu idiota."

"Eu nunca gostei de palestras." Ele sorriu brincando com meu cabelo.

"O que você faz para se divertir?" Eu perguntei, "Não incluindo posições sexuais, fantasias, ou fetiches."

"A primeira pergunta engraçada que você me faz e eu não posso nem responder do jeito que eu quero." Ele franziu a testa.

Deitando de lado eu o enfrentei. "Sério Cullen, você é o tipo de cara de uma longa caminhada na praia ou prefere um chá da tarde?"

Revirando os olhos, ele atendeu seu telefone. "Edward Cullen."

"Hey! Estávamos prestes a ir a fundo aqui." Eu fiz beicinho tentando alcançar o telefone. Agarrando a minha bunda ele me puxou para perto dele.

"Oh, eu estou prestes a ir fundo, mas não da maneira que você pensa." Disse-me ainda no telefone. Revirando os olhos, com foco na ligação. "Não, não você. Bem. Estarei ai logo."

"O que foi?" Perguntei me sentando. Ele franziu a testa, jogou o celular perto de mim antes de beijar o meu pescoço. "Edward..."

"Nós vamos ter que terminar esta noite..."

"Você quer que eu vá com você?"

"Eu preferia que você não esteja na presença de James novamente." Ele afirmou levantando da cama.

Eu não quero vê-lo novamente. "Tudo bem, eu vou continuar sendo sua agente e você pode responder todas as minhas perguntas hoje à noite."

"É um encontro." Ele sorriu beijando meus lábios rapidamente. Eu não queria que ele fosse embora. O agarrei pelos cabelos e o beijei forte.

"Bella." Ele gemeu situando de joelhos. Peguei seu pau através de suas calças fazendo-o pular.

"Você é o chefe, faça-o esperar." Eu sussurrei mordendo o lábio inferior antes de desabotoar suas calças. "Você sabe que quer estar na minha boca."

"Meu Deus mulher, o que deu em você?"

"Muito em breve você."

Antes que ele pudesse falar ou dizer qualquer outra coisa, houve uma batida na porta.

"Saia!" Edward virou-se para a porta segurando o meu peito.

"Edward querido", Tanya chamou, quase cantarolando. "Sr. Swan está aqui."

"Meu Deus." Eu o empurrei agarrando os lençóis.

O maxilar de Edward apertou enquanto seu telefone tocou mais uma vez. "Eu vou matá-la."

**~x~**

Charlie sentou-se na cozinha bebendo o café que Tanya tinha amavelmente servido para ele. Eu não tinha certeza se queria gritar ou chorar. Edward ficou um pouco mais afastado do que eu gostaria, mas eu entendi.

"Pai? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Bells!" Ele sussurrou caminhando até mim e me puxando para um abraço, "Eu vim para te levar para casa."

Olhei para Edward com os olhos arregalados... isso era tão embaraçoso. Aqui estava eu com mais de dezoito anos sendo tratada como uma criança pelo meu pai.

"Charlie, este é o meu chefe, Sr. Cullen." Eu disse com firmeza, na esperança de parecer mais profissional.

"Sr. Swan." Edward disse sem emoção antes de virar para mim. "Srta. Swan, eu tenho uma reunião e eu quero a lista de todas as entrevistas que você marcou para mim antes que o dia termine. Além disso, cancele o discurso que eu daria no evento de caridade da Sra. Cullen."

"Edward! Eu prometi!" Tanya gritou enquanto ele agarrou firmemente o pote de café.

"Vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde_ querida_." Ele zombou com os olhos cheios de um tipo mais escuro de raiva. Eu tinha a sensação de que ele iria descontar isso em mim... sexualmente.

Eu assenti. "É claro, Sr. Cullen, terei isso feito."

Sem outra palavra, ele saiu.

"Oh não, você não! Edward Cullen volte aqui." Tanya gritou seguir atrás dele.

"Jesus, que família."

Minha mão tremeu e eu mordi a língua para não gritar, mas quanto mais eu olhava para ele, mais irritada eu ficava.

"Você ficou maluco?" Que inferno!

"Cuidado com o tom—"

"Eu não vou! Este é o meu trabalho! Como você pode simplesmente entrar na casa do meu chefe e me dizer que você quer que eu volte para casa! Eu estou tão pouco profissional agora. Sabe quem é o Sr. Cullen? O que ele pode fazer?"

"Calma Bells, você o faz soar como—"

"O mais jovem bilionário do planeta. O homem mais brilhante desta geração?"

"Bem desculpe, eu posso e interrompi a sua nova vida de fantasia aqui. Talvez você devesse dizer a esposa dele que me disse que você está sobrecarregada e quase foi agredida. Pensei que estivesse precisando de ajuda e teimosa que pedir isso."

"A Sra. Cullen", dizer isso queimava na minha garganta "estava enganada. Obrigada por ter vindo Charlie, mas eu estou bem."

"Você saiu sem dizer uma palavra." Ele franziu a testa cruzando os braços.

"Eu deixei uma mensagem."

Seus olhos rolaram. "Você me disse que não estava voltando para casa em uma mensagem de telefone. Você não pegou nenhuma de suas roupas ou seu carro, você simplesmente saiu. Pelo que eu sei que você poderia ter sido sequestrada."

Não é como se ele se importasse. "Charlie, eu estive fora por meses. Por que agora? Por que você veio 'me ajudar'? Eu conheço você. Se eu tivesse me fodido você teria esfregado isso na minha cara e esperado que eu voltasse para casa. "

"Eu não sei de onde você conseguiu essa porra de atitude—"

"De você."

Nós nos encaramos por alguns meses antes de ele finalmente risse. "Ela me disse que estava dormindo com ele."

"Desculpe?" Meu coração parecia que poderia parar.

"Eu não podia acreditar, até que eu comecei a pensar. Você saiu na mesma semana que ele veio para a cidade. E agora você trabalha como sua assistente pessoal, sério Bella, quanto ele está te pagando?"

"Eu acho que você deve ir embora Sr. Swan." Carlisle veio do nada e disse atrás de mim.

"Eu me pergunto o que a imprensa terá que dizer sobre isso."

Não!

"Eu me pergunto o quanto a sua credibilidade será uma vez que eu disser ao mundo como você me tratou como sua escrava pessoal enquanto eu crescia. Ou as inúmeras prostitutas com quem você dormia, os escândalos que você deixou debaixo do tapete, para não sei, o major. Eu sempre mantive minha boca fechada a respeito de sua vida Charlie, mas se você se intrometer na minha agora, eu o arrasto para o chão e o enterro." Eu sorri olhando para a porta. "Adeus Charlie."

"Isso ainda não acabou." Ele zombou passando por Carlisle enquanto saía.

_Claro que não._

"Bem, eu estou contente de saber que meu filho não arrastou uma garota inocente para o caos que é essa família." Carlisle franziu a testa.

Era isso que ele estava preocupado? Edward pegando uma 'inocente' e apresentando ao caos?

"Infelizmente eu estou tão fodida como ele está, senhor."

"Eu só vejo você se machucando nisso."

Dei de ombros. "Com todas as outras feridas, não tínhamos controle sobre isso. Pelo menos com isso é a nossa escolha."

"Vocês dois..." Ele sorriu balançando a cabeça para mim. "Seja bem-vinda Bella, eu tenho certeza que isso só vai ficar mais confuso. Tenho dois favores a pedir."

"O quê?" Eu olhei para ele com cuidado.

"Faça-o feliz."

Corei. "E o segundo."

"Supere Rose para que ele possa tirar o pau da bunda e chamar Emmett e Rose de volta."

"Isso não cabe a mim."

"Sim. Ele disse a eles para irem embora porque não queria que você se sentisse mal. Rose... é Rose. Mas a minha esposa quer a família unida por isso, se isso significa ter uma _amiga_ do meu filho implorando-lhe, eu estou disposto a fazê-lo. Você pode fazer isso por mim senhorita Swan?"

Eu não tinha certeza se Edward gostaria disso, mas eu assenti.

"Tudo bem, ele está em uma reunião, mas vou falar com ele." Sorrindo suavemente ele colocou os óculos de volta em seu rosto antes de se virar para trás e ir em direção a varanda.

Sentindo meu telefone zumbir, eu o tirei. Edward tinha me mandado uma mensagem com uma simples linha.

'_Cuidou disso?'_

'**Sim.'**

_'Bom, vista-se profissionalmente e venha aqui... agora. Novo empreendimento."_

Eu estava prestes a correr até a escada quando tocou novamente.

'_E você pode ser profissional sem calcinha.'_

Mesmo no trabalho, ele estava pensando em sexo. Como ele conseguia fazer as coisas?

* * *

**- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**Tava tudo indo bem, até Tanya fazer merda de novo. Chamar o Charlie foi burrice dessa criatura lol mas melhor pra nós hahaha E esse final? Esses dois não tem jeito =P**

**Desculpe a demora gente, além da semana ter sido louca, eu estou fazendo curso pra prova teórica do Detran, acordando cedo, dormindo cedo e passando o dia com sono. Então demorei mais do que queria para traduzir.**

**Quem lê OLDC, eu devo postar até o fds, eu sei que prometi até o final do mês, eu ia traduzir o restante hoje, mas meu irmão e minha cunhada que moram em SP (pra quem não sabe, eu sou de Brasília) chegaram hoje de surpresa, então fui matar um tico da saudade, e também choveu bastante hoje, ai nem dava para usar muito o note. Mas prometo até o fds o capítulo de OLDC estará postado.**

**Como postei hoje, vou postar o 10 no sábado, ta? Origada pelas reviews, e continuem comentando, por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	10. Política de Escritório

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

******Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ******RuthlesslyYours**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - Política de Escritório**

Não importa quantas vezes eu escovei meu cabelo para trás e puxei as mangas, eu ainda me sentia muito suja. O vestido que eu usei abraçava cada centímetro do meu corpo, o que significava que alguém olhando para a minha bunda, também conhecido como Edward, poderia pensar que eu estava com um fio dental ou sem calcinha. Apenas esse pensamento me fez querer ficar vermelha igual os saltos que eu estava usando. Eu segurei os pastéis firmemente.

"Qual andar?" Um homem perguntou quando eu entrei no elevador.

"89°." Eu disse sentindo-me desconfortável sob seu olhar. Passando para o outro lado do elevador eu fiz o meu melhor para manter a distância entre nós.

"89° andar será, você deve estar lá no alto para trabalhar no andar do Cullen." Ele perguntou inclinando-se para trás e eu sabia que ele estava verificando a minha bunda.

_Porco!_

"Sim, eu sou sua assistente pessoal e você é?" Eu não queria falar com ele, mas era a única maneira que eu poderia me virar sem tornar isso óbvio.

"Estou apenas no nível mais baixo da Tecnologica da Informação. Eu não te vi antes. Como o Sr. Cullen é? Dizem que ele é tão inteligente que ele não pode sequer ter conversas com pessoas normais."

_Ele fala melhor com a sua língua e mãos._

Eu queria revirar os olhos. "Eu estou na sede em Seattle onde o Sr. Cullen está e quando o Sr. Cullen fala é sobre negócios, eu nunca tive um problema para compreendê-lo. Este é o seu andar."

_Basta sair do maldito elevador._ Ele parecia irritado que tinha que ir e quando ele saiu equilibrou a comida na mão para colocar a outra na porta que se fechava.

Ele voltou como um palhaço surpresa pulando de uma caixa. "Eu não sei o seu nome."

ALERTA PERSEGUIDOR! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA!

"Elena Chambers." Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de onde isso veio, mas eu meio que gostei.

"Mike Newton, foi um prazer conhecê-la Srta. Chambers", disse segurando o elevador só para me dar seu maldito cartão.

Por fim, ele deu um passo para trás depois de me dar uma pequena piscadela. Isso me fez tremer e não da maneira que uma garota gostava. Felizmente o resto do caminho foi até que indolor. Saindo no piso superior, uma linda vadia loira, com muitos botões desfeitos, me olhou por cima com desgosto.

"Posso ajudar?" Ela zombou quando meu telefone tocou me obrigando a equilibrar as bebidas mais uma vez para lê-lo.

_Onde você está? _Edward me mandou uma mensagem.

"Não, você não pode." Eu disse para ela, caminhando para a sala de conferência.

"Desculpe-me, você não pode simplesmente—"

"Olá querida, eu sou assistente pessoal do Sr. Cullen e ele está me perguntando onde estou. Devo avisar a ele que você é a razão pela qual eu estou atrasada?"

Sua boca caiu aberta. "Eu sou..."

Sem dizer nada eu caminhei novamente para as portas. Respirando fundo, abri as portas e eu quase gozei com o olhar que ele me deu. Edward estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa de conferência recostando-se na cadeira preta. Seus olhos correram sobre o meu corpo e parecia que eu estava nua ali.

"Sr. Cullen." Afirmei caminhando ao redor da mesa para colocar a comida no canto.

"Senhores, esta é a minha assistente pessoal Srta. Swan." Ele disse... tão frio, na verdade, que eu senti meus mamilos endurecerem.

Como pode um homem ter tanto controle sobre o meu corpo? Era uma loucura. Eu nem sequer prestei atenção aos outros seis homens na sala. No entanto, ele fez.

"Obrigado pelos lanches, Srta. Swan todos nós estamos famintos." Um cara com um corte de cabelo realmente ruim, me disse com um sorriso de merda no rosto.

"Como você estava dizendo?" Ele estalou forçando-o a tirar o olhar de mim. "Puxe uma cadeira Srta. Swan."

Fazendo como ele disse, puxei uma cadeira ao lado dele com um pequeno laptop e ligando o gravador, antes de preparar para tomar notas.

Ele olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada antes de assentir. Eu queria revirar os olhos para ele. Eu era capaz de ser mais do que sua companheira de foda.

"Como estávamos dizendo Sr. Cullen, assumir a Volturi Holdings não é muito benéfico para nós. Você gastou cem milhões a mais para uma empresa que está indo para o chão." Um dos homens disse.

"Eu acho que nós devemos apenas cortar nossa perda e vender tudo pouco a pouco." Sr. Corte de Cabelo Ruim apontou para uma tela com o quanto a empresa valia em partes.

"Aro também está disposto a comprar a empresa de volta. Seu filho o fodeu, ele até tem mais empresas, mas parece ruim para a família."

Edward sentou tenso: "Eu não estou dando essa empresa de volta nem vou vender em pedaços."

"Sr. Cullen é um risco desnecessário—"

"Eu disse que não." Ele disse que com tal autoridade que todos eles congelaram. Era tão estranho. Ele tinha que ser o homem mais jovem na sala e ainda assim ele mandava em todos eles. "Eu escutei todos vocês e agora me escutem. Estou mantendo Volturi Holdings e será renomeado para Cullen INC. É um risco, mas o risco é o que me trouxe aqui nesta cadeira e vocês nas suas. Quero fazer planos para este trabalho. Se não for possível chegar a algo, vou encontrar pessoas que podem. Estamos entendidos?"

Eles assentiram.

"Bom, agora todos vocês estão dispensados para o dia. Lembrem-se que eu tenho uma entrevista com a revista Forbes hoje explicando por que eu acredito que isso vai funcionar. Então não me façam parecer um idiota." Mais uma vez eles assentiram, saindo.

Tentei terminar as notas que ele poderia querer, mas Edward fechou o laptop. Olhando para ele, ele estava franzindo a testa. "Você se atrasou."

"Desculpe, eu..."

"Deite na mesa, Srta. Swan." Ele mandou.

"O quê?"

"Mesa, agora." Ele virou-se para mim, empurrando a cabeça para trás.

Assentindo, sentei-me na borda da mesa diante dele.

"Abra suas pernas."

Como o mar vermelho, me abri para ele o que lhe permitiu olhar além do meu vestido. Corei, sabendo muito bem que ele podia ver... tudo de mim.

"Boa menina, Srta. Swan." Ele me disse segurando minha perna. "Eu lhe fiz um elogio Srta.. Swan, o que você diz?"

"Obrigada, Sr. Cullen." Eu sussurrei.

"Suba o seu vestido." Ele disse inclinando-se para trás em sua cadeira, pude ver o pau dele lutando contra sua calça.

Puxei os lados até o meio da coxa.

"Mais alto."

Olhando para a porta, ele franziu a testa puxando o seu telefone e foi assim que a porta trancou.

_Puta merda._

Ele apertou um outro botão. "Srta. Moss, você pode ir para casa para o dia. Vou trabalhar até tarde."

Acho que ele estava falando com a vadia lá fora.

"Eu posso ficar...", ela disse.

"Tenha um bom dia, Srta. Moss." Ele disse antes de desligar e olhar para mim. "Eu disse mais alto."

Engolindo lentamente puxei até que a minha boceta estava visível para nós dois.

"Mais alto, baby. Eu quero sua bunda sobre a mesa."

_Oh bom._

Puxando meu vestido até que estava no meu umbigo, ele sorriu. "Foda-se, apenas tire tudo."

Balançando as pernas juntas eu ignorei a umidade entre minhas coxas. Segurei no lado do meu vestido puxando-o para baixo lentamente antes de puxá-lo sobre a minha cabeça. Fiquei ali sentada em sua mesa de conferência usando nada além do meu sutiã azul. Ele prendeu a respiração subindo para a cadeira lentamente. Chegando no meu sutiã, ele puxou forçando meu corpo a ir todo para a frente. As alças beliscaram nas minhas costas, mas ele não parou e eu não queria que ele parasse. Ele puxou até que finalmente estalou, eu ofeguei.

"O que você quer Srta. Swan?" Ele perguntou puxando forte o meu mamilo. "A dor ou prazer?"

Lambendo meus lábios eu tentei manter a calma, mas ele continuou puxando. "Há uma diferença?"

Seus olhos ficaram vidrados e parecia que ele parou de respirar.

"Não me tente, Srta. Swan."

"Não me faça implorar, Sr. Cullen." Eu beijei seus lábios suavemente antes de romper. "O que você quer que eu faça?"

Ele engoliu em seco. "Eu quero foder você sobre esta mesa até que você pingue."

Sorrindo, eu recuei antes de virar de quatro, dando-lhe uma visão da minha bunda. "Então o que está parando você, Sr. Cullen?"

"Palavra de segurança?" Ele me perguntou enquanto tirou o seu cinto.

Eu pensei por um momento olhando para ele.

"Café."

Ele assentiu nem um pouco perturbado por minha escolha aleatória. "Eu vou começar com a minha mão para que você pode lidar com meu cinto."

"Eu já estou molhada." Eu sussurrei. Parte de mim estava preocupada que eu não podia. A outra parte de mim, estava morrendo para ele me saudar com a dor. Eu queria isso... eu precisava disso.

Ele beijou minha bunda e antes que eu pudesse piscar a palma da sua mão conectou comigo.

"Ah". Eu gemi enquanto empurrava para frente.

"Você é uma menina má Srta. Swan." Tapa.

Eu ofeguei.

"Eu quero te foder muito." Tapa.

Porra!

"Eu quero quebrar você."

Tapa.

Tapa.

Tapa.

"Edward!" Eu gemi enquanto meus joelhos e cotovelos começaram a tremer.

"Oh menina má."

Tapa.

Minha bunda ardia tanto que eu queria gritar. Mordendo os lábios eu tentei respirar.

"É Sr. Cullen." Ele disse antes de esfregar na minha bunda. Eu sei que tem que estar vermelho por este ponto, mas eu não me importei.

"Diga!" Ele me bateu com tanta força que eu gozei e um dos meus cotovelos cedeu.

"Sr. Cullen."

"Boa menina, agora que você está aquecida para mim..." Ele tirou o cinto e me empurrou de volta.

"Sim Sr. Cullen..."

TAPA!

TAPA!

TAPA!

TAPA!

"AHH! Porra-Ah!" Gritei lutando contra as lágrimas... me senti tão mal e tão bem ao mesmo tempo. Eu podia sentir-me pingando. Ele deixou cair o cinto em um movimento atrás de mim e segundos depois a sua língua estava na minha bunda e boceta.

Ele me chupou como uma fonte de água.

"Oh meu Deus. Sim, mais, por favor." Eu gemi, esfregando em seu rosto enquanto puxei os meus mamilos.

Agarrando em minha cintura, ele me puxou para o seu rosto e me bebeu.

"A sua língua..." Caindo para trás em meus joelhos eu vi como ele chupou e lambeu. Tomei seu cabelo em minhas mãos enquanto montei em a língua.

"Porra." Eu sibilei quando gozei e ele bebeu de mim. Foi a coisa mais sexy que eu já tinha visto na minha vida.

Afastando-me dele, ele sorriu limpando os cantos de sua boca. Tomando meu lábios, ele beijou-me profundamente, permitindo-me sentir o meu gosto em sua língua. Ele nos tirou da mesa para a sua cadeira. Ele sentou-se permitindo-me puxar o pau de suas calças.

"Monte-me baby." Ele disse.

"É apenas justo." Eu sussurrei beijando seu nariz. Subi meus joelhos que estavam em ambos os lados dele, e eu me abaixei para ele... dolorosamente lento.

"Urgh!" Ele sussurrou fechando os olhos enquanto segurava minha cintura tentando me forçar para baixo mais rapidamente.

Quando ele estava todo em mim, sua boca foi direto para os meus mamilos, brincando com eles. Me levantando, ele gemeu quando eu desci novamente.

"Porra Bella." Ele sibilou.

Eu não parei, colocando as minhas mãos em seu peito enquanto eu subia e descia sobre ele. Abracei-me a ele enquanto ele empurrou antes de finalmente desistir e me levantar de volta para a mesa. Ele espalhou minhas pernas mais abertas enquanto me fodeu.

"As coisas que você faz comigo!" Ele rugiu batendo com o pau em mim forte e rápido. Meus seios balançaram, mas ele teve o cuidado com isso, agarrando-se a eles.

Meus saltos cavaram em sua bunda, mas isso não o impediu.

"Edward!" Gritei enquanto minhas costas se arquearam. Ele passou a mão pela minha barriga.

"Eu nunca vou ter o suficiente." Ele resmungou, antes de vir dentro de mim. Ele pairou sobre mim por um momento com falta de ar enquanto beijou meu pescoço.

"O que você está fazendo comigo?"

"Eu estava prestes a perguntar isso a você." Eu sussurrei, além fodida agora. Saindo de mim, ele caiu sobre sua cadeira.

"Gosto de ver você assim."

Inclinando-me para vê-lo, eu sorri. "Como o quê? Completamente satisfeita?"

"Eu prefiro completamente fodida." Ele sorriu tirando os sapatos e as calças completamente.

Levantando uma sobrancelha eu olhei para ele enquanto ele foi buscar um copo de água. "Você pode querer manter-se hidratada Srta. Swan, nós ainda não terminamos."

Ele não pode estar falando sério.

Olhando para o relógio eu olhei de volta para ele. "Sr. Cullen, temos a reunião com a Forbes à tarde."

"Adie." Ele disse como se fosse assim tão simples, entregando-me um copo de água e um dos bagels que eu trouxe.

"Sr. Cullen."

"Isso é uma ordem Srta. Swan. Algo mais importante surgiu e eu não posso deixá-lo passar."

Assentindo peguei o meu telefone o que lhe permitia passar as mãos sobre meu pescoço e costas.

"Alô, aqui é Srta. Swan, assistente pessoal do Sr. Cullen, ele gostaria de pedir desculpas, mas ele não pode estar na sessão desta tarde. Existe uma maneira que possamos fazê-lo amanhã?" Eu perguntei tentando ignorar o calor de suas mãos.

"Ummm..."

"Sr. Cullen está até mesmo disposto a fazer uma sessão em sua casa nos Hamptons..." Edward beliscou meus mamilos duros.

"Não, eu não estou." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de mordê-lo.

Ignorando-o, eu assenti. "Todos terão algo do magnata dos negócios, eu estou oferecendo-lhe o aspecto humano também."

Ele puxou com força segurando o meu sexo também.

"Exatamente, obrigada, amanhã ao meio-dia teremos um grande trabalho. Tchau." Eu desliguei liberando o gemido que eu segurei.

"Eu não quero eles na minha casa." Seu dedo entrou em mim.

"Você não pode ter seu bolo e comê-lo também. Você queria cancelar hoje, eu fiz." Eu murmurei ajustando-me em suas mãos.

"Srta. Swan." Ele beijou meus lábios, "Não só vou ter meu bolo e comê-lo, mas eu pretendo comprar a maldita confeitaria também. Agora fique de joelhos."

Fazendo o que ele pediu, eu caí de joelhos.

Como é que ele podia suportar todo esse sexo? Como eu poderia? Eu me senti mal pela pessoa que tinha que limpar tudo depois.

Ele passou a mão sobre todo o meu corpo e ainda lambeu partes de mim. Senti-me corar. Como é que eu olho para ele?

Ele acariciou-se em frente a mim e minha língua ficou seca com a visão dele. Ele já estava tão duro?

Como diabos ele conseguia?

"Sua boca, baby." Rastejando-me para ele, lambi a lateral dele como se fosse um sorvete escorrendo e eu estava na corrida para isso.

"Maldita seja, linda." Ele sibilou enquanto o levei para dentro.

Nós não íamos sair deste escritório, íamos?

**~x~**

"Então, e o seu pai?" Edward perguntou enquanto estávamos no carro no caminho de volta para a casa.

"Foi resolvido." Eu respondi depois de tudo o que fizemos, eu não queria falar sobre o meu pai.

"Imaginei vendo como você ainda está aqui. Como diabos ele conseguiu meu endereço?" Ele perguntou calmamente verificando através de seu telefone.

Eu odiava quão frio ele estava sendo. Era como se Dr. Jekyll e Srta. Hyde tivessem acabado de ter um sexo incrível, não, um espantoso e alucinante sexo, até o ponto em que partes do meu corpo ainda estavam ardendo. No entanto, ele ficava ali frio e controlado com nenhuma emoção no rosto, enquanto digitava o que tinha que ser as palavras mais longas de e-mail ou de mensagem.

"Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta Srta. Swan." Ele afirmou novamente sem olhar para mim.

"Eu tenho cinco perguntas." Eu disse tentando ser tão fria como ele era.

Ele fez uma pausa, finalmente olhando para mim e, em seguida, o motorista na frente. "Agora?"

"Sim, agora. Não finja que Paul aqui não está sob algum contrato que o proibe de falar." Eu disse olhando para Paul. Ele manteve o rosto sério e colocou os fones de ouvido. Estou certa de que ele não queria nem correr o risco.

Ele olhou para mim. "Eu não acredito que aqui—"

"Você é ou não é um homem de palavra, Sr. Cullen?" Eu poderia lhe dar uma encarada de volta.

Apertando o pobre smartphone, ele se virou para mim um pouco. "Eu sou. Agora você tem quatro, use-os com sabedoria."

Merda!

"Você teve um momento divertido em seu escritório?"

Seus olhos brilharam. "Sim."

"Então, por que você está sendo frio comigo agora?"

"Porque eu não gosto de quão próxima você está ficando de mim."

O quê?

"O quê?"

"Eu disse que eu não gosto de quão próxima você está ficando de mim. Então o que? Essa não foi uma boa pergunta, agora você tem uma sobrando."

Dupla merda!

Suspirei enquanto eu tentava pensar.

"Você se preocupa comigo ficando próxima de você." Repeti para mim mesma.

"Não é uma pergunta." Ele suspirou olhando de volta para o seu telefone maldito. Eu queria tirar essa maldita coisa dele e jogar na estrada.

"Sr. Cullen, em detalhes, explique por que você está preocupado comigo ficando próxima de você quando você já passou quase uma hora dentro de mim?" Eu me mexi e depois fiz uma careta pela dor em toda a minha bunda. Ele poderia ter batido pra caralho.

"Eu não me importo de te foder. Eu tenho um problema quando você começa a foder com a minha cabeça. Eu não gosto do fato de que eu estou disposto a jogar tudo fora apenas pela chance de tê-la de quatro faminta por mim. Então, o problema não é com você, Srta. Swan, mas comigo mesmo. Isso é um negócio e eu preciso priorizá-lo como qualquer outro." Suas palavras cortaram e elas cortaram fundo.

_Isso é um negócio, então não chore._

Sentando-me ereta, eu assenti. "Gostaria que eu agendasse horários para o nosso negócio, Sr. Cullen?"

"Isso não será necessário Srta. Swan." Ele riu como se fosse engraçado.

"Tudo bem, mas, por favor, note que o meu contrato me dá dois dias de folga durante a semana. Eu não os usei e gostaria de usar a partir de agora."

Ele apertou sua mandíbula. "E quando seria isso, Srta. Swan?"

Dei de ombros. "Como qualquer outro empregado, eu gostaria dos fins de semana para mim."

Em Seattle os fins de semana eram geralmente os momentos em que nós transávamos mais. Ele nunca me deixava sair da sua cama ou me vestir.

"Muito bem", ele disse e eu podia ouvir o aborrecimento vindo em ondas. "Agora que isso está fora do caminho, como é que o seu pai teve acesso à minha casa."

Franzindo a testa, eu cruzei os braços. "Sua esposa ligou para ele e disse-lhe que estávamos dormindo juntos."

"Ela o quê?" Ele virou-se para mim. "O que seu pai disse, palavra por palavra?"

"Eu não sei." Eu estava ocupada tentando não gritar. "Ele só me disse que estava aqui porque Tanya disse a ele que eu estava dormindo com você."

Ele sorriu... depois riu antes de tomar a palma da minha mão e beijá-la.

"O que há de errado com você?" Aparentemente, alguém tinha um roteiro de Dr. Jekyll e Srta. Hyde escondido em algum lugar.

"Bella, Tanya assinou um acordo de não divulgação que ela quebrou no momento em que pegou o telefone. Ela não ganha nada, e se isso funcionar do jeito certo, eu posso me divorciar dela." Ele disse já discando o número que tinha que ser do seu advogado.

Era realmente assim tão fácil?

"Puta merda."

"Eu estava chateado com ela e agora eu só acho que é tudo um pouco engraçado." Ele sorriu inclinando-se para trás em sua cadeira. Sim, totalmente Dr. Jekyll.

_Puta merda!_

* * *

**- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**Ficou bem claro que Edward está envolvido bem mais do que sexualmente, mas está assustado e com medo do que isso está fazendo com ele, o que não pode ser bom. Puta merda hahaha mas será que isso de divórcio será tão fácil assim? E Bella irá tomar o final de semana longe?**

**Perdão pelo atraso, minha vida off ta uma zona hahaha, mas o 11 vem na sexta, a Gui já traduziu e eu vou postar direitinho. **

**Pra quem lê EW, ainda vai levar um tempo, porque a Julia tava em semana de provas na faculdade, o que é prioridade né, mas assim que tudo estiver pronto eu posto.**

**Obrigada pela reviews e pela paciencia, continuem comentando, por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	11. As Muitas Facetas F de Edward Cullen

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

******Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ******RuthlesslyYours**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – As Muitas Facetas Fodidas de Edward Cullen**

_(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

"Isso é perfeito Sr Cullen," o fotógrafo quase gemeu enquanto Edward andava pela praia com Austin ao lado dele. A maré vinha lentamente banhando seu pé e ele nem mesmo recuou.

Ele parecia como o sonho de toda garota; doce, calmo... não um babaca atrevido e egoísta que me bateu antes de me foder na mesa de reuniões. As coisas que fizemos ontem ainda faziam eu formigar em lugares que me faziam querer uma performance repetida. Eu tive que dormir de bruços porque minha bunda doía tanto.

_Ugh, isto não é saudável!_

Mas a sensação era tão fodidamente boa.

Aqui estava eu olhando meu chefe, enquanto segurava meu pequeno diário de confissões... todas sobre ele.

"Muito obrigado por esta entrevista, Sr. Cullen. Será inesquecível, tenho certeza." Sr. David falou com efusão. Seu terno caro estava agora dobrado nos calcanhares, ele estava tentando manter a areia longe. Com o dinheiro e exposição que estava prestes a trazer para a revista, tenho certeza que ele poderia pagar por calças novas.

"Sr. David, eu espero que tenhamos uma cópia do artigo com antecedência." Eu disse a ele. Era parte do contrato, pedir foi apenas uma formalidade.

"É claro, Srta. Swan."

"Obrigada por vir, Roger vai te mostrar a saída." Eu disse apontando para Roger no deck.

Eles disseram suas longas despedidas e logo saiu da praia, deixando somente Austin, Edward e eu.

"Há algo mais que você precise de mim?" eu perguntei enquanto despenteava o pelo do Austin.

No entanto, antes que ele pudesse responder, Tanya gritou como uma mulher louca do deck; "Seu BASTARDO fodido!"

"Por que você ainda está aqui, Tanya?" ele falou enquanto ela pisava duro em nossa direção chutando a areia como se fosse criança.

"Você pensa que vou permitir que você me deixe de lado? Para que você possa foder esta prostituta abertamente?" ela retrucou. Agora que ela estava mais próxima, ela jogou o que eu podia adivinhar que eram os papéis do divórcio em mim.

_Jesus, isso era impossivelmente rápido._

Nós acabamos de falar sobre isto ontem à tarde.

"Isso foi apenas um rascunho Tanya, eu tenho-o no cofre desde o dia que casei com você. Você assinou um acordo de não-divulgação e você o quebrou. O que significa que você ganha nada. Sem dinheiro, sem status, nem mesmo um lençol de cama." Ele disse friamente… ou melhor ainda, seu tom 'Eu sou Edward Cullen e não dou uma porra por você ou seus sentimentos.'

"Você não pode provar essa merda!" Ela gritou quase ficando vermelha, "Charlie irá dizer que ele chegou a conclusão sozinho, porque ele sabia que a filha era uma PROSTITUTA! Isso não tem nada a ver comigo. Mas hey, leve-me ao tribunal, eu te arrastarei para a lama Cullen e vou derrubá-la junto comigo. Eu posso. Eu irei. Meu contrato me impede de falar, mas as moscas de fofocas dos tribunais estão por aí. Eu tenho certeza que a revista Forbes nunca mais terá sua BUNDA GORDA na capa dela de novo!" Na hora que terminou seu discurso, ela estava bufando para o ar.

Ele andou até ela; "Eu vou para a guerra diariamente, querida. Eu vou conseguir conversar com o Charlie e quando eu o fizer, é melhor você correr o mais longe que aqueles sapatos da Prada possam te levar."

Os lábios dela tremeram enquanto respirou fundo; "Eu não entendo, eu posso fazer tudo que ela pode. Eu poderia ser qualquer pessoa que você quisesse que eu fosse. Você prefere foder alguma ninguém do que dar à isto uma chance verdadeira… dar-se a chance de ser normal. Você está propositalmente fazendo de tudo complicado apenas para manter as pessoas à distância. É o que você faz e estou dizendo isto sabendo de todas as coisas ruins sobre você e eu aindo fico. Eu ainda quero ficar e isso te assusta. E você,"

Ela apontou para mim; "Vá para casa. Se você acha que ele vai casar com você após eu ter ido embora, você está errada-"

"Tanya-"

"Você é um docinho, um desejo, uma foda, quando ele terminar de te destruir, os três milhões de dólares irão realmente te juntar?"

"Tanya!" Edward assobiou baixinho.

"Todas nós queremos a casa, os filhos, o cara. Você não vai ter nada disso com ele e ele terá certeza de que você não o esqueça para que você não tenha isso com mais ninguém. Ele é fodido desse jeito." Ela franziu a testa antes de se virar.

Vendo-a partir, senti como se não conseguisse respirar. "Você fez isso com ela também, não fez?"

"Não estou falando sobre-"

"Novo dia. NOVAS PERGUNTAS FODIDAS! Você fez isto com ela? Sou a segunda rodada no festival de foder do Cullen."

Ele beliscou a ponte de seu nariz; "Sabe de uma coisa, estou cansado dessas perguntas que você faz."

"Você não pode-"

"Eu fiz a regra, agora estou fodidamente acabando com ela Isabella. Sem mais perguntas. Se eu quiser que você saiba algo, você saberá. Qualquer outra coisa… só não incomode." Ele se virou, tirando sua camisa e jogando-a para o lado enquanto ele e Austin correram… parte de mim sentiu como se ele nunca fosse voltar.

Eu só queria voltar para a sala de conferência. Pegando a camisa, eu andei até a beira do mar e sentei.

_Quando ele terminar de te destruir, os três milhões de dólares irão realmente te juntar? _A voz de Tanya ecoou na minha cabeça.

Abrindo meu jornal eu escrevi;

_8 de Julho…_

_Confissão Número Dez Bilhões e um: Eu acho que fodi um grande tempo vindo aqui… fazendo isto. Há um problema quando você começa a concordar com a esposa de ser amigo de foda/chefe. Ele não casou com ela por amor, mas Edward Cullen ama alguém? Depois de tudo, ele consegue? Eu consigo? Eu não quero que ele me odeie… Eu não quero ir embora… Quando ele não está sendo um babaca, eu estou feliz. Nós rimos, bebemos e o sexo… Quando ele está dormindo ao meu lado seus pés se enrolam e ele faz o mais fofo…_

Merda!

"O que você está escrevendo?" Alice pulou ao meu lado, saindo da porra do nada.

Batendo o diário fechado, eu segurei a ele e sua camisa no meu peito.

"Minhas memórias." Brinquei.

"Sério, porque parecia que você queria quebrar a caneta que usava." Ela desenhou na areia enquanto falava.

_É porque eu queria. Eu quero quebrar tudo._

"O que há de errado?"

"Nada." Eu menti.

Ela riu; "Eu sou uma mãe, posso dizer que você está mentindo."

"Seu filho não consegue nem falar ainda."

"E seu ponto é?"

Ugh. Esta família.

"Nada, Alice."

"Eu acho que estava escrevendo sobre Edward. Não estou tentando me intrometer, mas você talvez precise de alguém para conversar antes que faça algo precipitado."

"O que conta como precipitado?" Eu tinha várias ideias, mas eu acho que estavam à beira da loucura.

Ela deu de ombros; "Queimar a casa, falar com a imprensa-"

"Eu nunca faria-"

"Deixar o Edward." Ela continuou.

Eu não disse nada.

"Graças a Deus que Edward comprou todo o terreno e a praia dentro do raio de cinco quilômetros daqui ou todos vocês seriam expulsos." Ela disse. Eu abri minha boca para falar, mas ela me cortou, "Sim, eu ouvi tudo. E sim, ele dormiu com a Tanya, não enquanto estavam casados ou após ter te conhecido. Há alguns anos atrás ele e Jasper foram para New York e basicamente se tornaram selvagens. Festas, sexo e muita bebida sem parar e eu até mesmo penso num pouco de maconha. Jasper disse que ele estava tão bêbado que pegou uma garota e apenas fez sexo com ela. Tanya era essa garota. Ela estava modelando e por uma semana isso foi sobre ela. Quando ele pegou-a tentando furar uma camisinha dele do lixo ele ficou rapidamente sóbrio, disse que não era sério e que não tinha discussão. Eu acho que Tanya ainda deseja que ele tivesse engravidado-a."

Essa história era para fazer eu me sentir melhor? Porque agora eu estava apenas fodidamente confusa.

"Então, você acha que eu devo ir embora?"

"Faça o que você quiser Bella. O contrato que ele fez você assinar é para exibição, não é como se ele pudesse te levar ao tribunal por não dormir com ele."

Sim, mas eu duvido que deixaria isso pra lá também.

"Isto é tão fodido. Era para ser uma coisa de uma vez. Nós fizemos isso, repetimos, acabou, tchau. Não, ele tinha que me oferecer uma forma de sair. Deus, eu odeio Forks, mas ele é simplesmente tão malditamente frio."

"É o que ele faz. Quando começa a experimentar a alegria ele enlouquece porque Deus permite que ele não passe o resto da vida na miséria. É como se ele quisesse que todos nós estragassemos tudo e então ele pode dizer a si mesmo, 'vê, ninguém é confiável.' Ugh, isso tem nos irritado por todos os anos."

Então, ele estava feliz comigo? Meu cérebro fez trabalho extra tentando entender, mas aparentemente isso foi danificado por todo o veneno que meu coração continuou expelindo.

"Estou cansada, acho que vou para a cama." Murmurei, levantando do chão.

**~x~**

Eu sentei no meio da cama encarando minhas malas feitas. Edward deve ter corrido por todo o caminho até Jersey, mas eu esperaria. Quando a porta finalmente abriu, Austin entrou correndo seguido por um Edward cansado e muito suado. Parecia que ele tinha andado por uma tempestade, somente que era uma noite seca de verão.

Ele olhou minhas malas por um momento antes de se encolher no banquinho. Sentando, ele tentou alcançar seus sapatos, mas o idiota tinha estava muito cansado… não, ele tinha forçado seu corpo até o maldito limite.

Levantando da cama, andei até ele e sentei aos seus pés antes de puxar seus cadarços lentamente. Suas pernas estavam tremendo e parecia que elas falhariam a qualquer momento.

"Você é um idiota."

"Você está indo embora." Ele sussurrou friamente.

Balançando minha cabeça, me movi para os seus shorts, mas ele afastou minhas mãos.

"Você está indo embora." Ele repetiu.

"Sim," sussurrei; "É noite de sexta-feira. Eu tenho os fins de semana de folga, lembra. Eu planejei ir a um hotel, depois voltar na manhã de segunda-feira."

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de se inclinar para beijar a minha cabeça; "Você me assustou."

"Tire seu shorts. Vou preparar um banho, você cheira ruim." Eu disse a ele movendo seus sapatos antes de ir em direção ao banheiro.

"Srta. Swan?"

Suspirando, me virei; "Sim."

"Eu sinto muito. Isso era para ser simples, fácil e divertido. Mas agora é complicado."

"Edward, isto nunca foi simples ou fácil. E só tem sido divertido quando você é aberto comigo."

"Eu sou-"

"Não. Você está fodido. Eu estou fodida. Você me quer, depois não quer mais. Eu quero você, mesmo quando você me afasta. Mas estou cansada Edward. Junte sua merda. Você é um homem crescido que teve uma infância de merda. Adivinhe? Você não é o único. Isso não é uma desculpa e se você me colocar em uma posição como colocou hoje ou como você tratou ontem. Eu vou embora e nunca mais volto." Eu declarei.

Ele franziu o cenho, mas concordou com a cabeça; "Eu entendo… por favor, fique esta noite."

"Não." Eu sussurrei, entrando no banheiro. Eu enchi a banheiro, deixando-a o mais quente possível e adicionei bolhas com cheiro de mel nela.

"Obrigado." Ele disse quando voltei.

Acenando, peguei minha mala e coloquei-a sobre meu ombro antes de afagar o estômago do Austin.

"Vejo você na segunda-feira, Sr. Cullen." Eu não quis ouvir sua resposta, então deixei-o rapidamente. Andando no andar debaixo, encontrei Esme e Carlisle no canto ao lado do piano.

Quando Esme me viu seu rosto caiu e pareceu como se ela tivesse envelhecido uma década em um instante.

"Voltarei na segunda-feira. O Sr. Cullen está tomando um banho, você pode por favor garantir alguém forneça a ele medicação para a dor de manhã e um grande café da manhã. Na verdade, ele pode estar com fome esta noite." Eu divaguei e Esme relaxou.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas eu saí antes que ela pudesse dizer uma palavra. Havia um táxi esperando por mim.

"The Sheraton na 5th Avenue, por favor." Eu disse a ele, entrando.

Enquanto os portões abriram, parecia como se todos os olhos na casa estivessem observando enquanto eu saía.

Nós não tínhamos andando mais do que alguns quilômetros antes do meu telefone vibrar. Ele tinha me mandado um e-mail e não uma mensagem de texto. Uma vez que o abri, vi o por que.

**De: Edward Cullen**

**Data: Sexta-feira, 8 de Julho de 2014, às 21h19min**

**Assunto: Abra**

**Para: Isabella Swan**

_Querida Bella,_

_Não tenho certeza do que dizer a você. Nesta tarde eu corri, tentando escapar de você, mas você seguiu na minha cabeça, em meu coração. Você tomou todos os meus sentidos ao ponto que se tornou mais díficil de imaginar o que será de nós quando o ano passar. Como eu simplesmente vou deixá-la ir? Não era para ser dessa forma como eu disse esta noite. Você é como um tornado para a minha alma, destruindo tudo em que eu acreditava e deixando-me sem poder para pará-lo. Você nem sabe disso; quanto poder você tem sobre mim._

_Desde o momento que te conheci, eu sabia que queria que você fosse uma parte da minha vida de qualquer forma que eu pudesse pagar. Seus lindos olhos castanhos capturaram meu coração; seu sorriso é a luz para a minha escuridão. À noite, quando envolvo meus braços ao seu redor, tudo continua e ninguém na história do mundo já experimentou a perfeição que eu experimento naquele momento… Sinto-me humano. Eu sinto, e isso me assusta. Eu aprendi o que amor e felicidade são por sua causa. Mas nessa mesma perspectiva, aprendi o verdadeiro significado de cíumes e raiva. Ambos os sentimentos vieram sobre mim como um maremoto. Eu desejo que pudesse ter estado lá para te proteger do James. Eu quero nada mais do que envolvê-la em meus braços e mantê-la à salvo, sempre. Eu ficarei eternamente arrependido que eu não estava. Só pensando sobre você não estar comigo por qualquer período de tempo, mesmo que seja só um fim de semana, causa-me dor. Eu já sinto sua falta._

_Eu sou majestosamente fodido e eu podia compartilhar com vocês histórias horríveis para provar, mas te pouparei dos detalhes. Eu não gosto de deixá-la para baixo e eu tentarei ser melhor, por você. Sempre por você. Não desista de mim._

_Seu,_

_Edward._

_PS: Eu passei os últimos minutos com meu polegar pairando sobre o botão enviar._

_P.S.S.: Segunda-feira de manhã realmente significa madrugada de domingo e nem um momento a mais._

Eu não tinha percebido que estava chorando até que uma lágrima caiu em minha mão. Eu queria dizer ao motorista para voltar, mas eu não queria ficar naquela casa com Tanya e família dele. Tudo que pude realmente fazer foi responder.

**De: Isabella Swan**

**Data: Sexta-feira, 8 de Julho de 2014, 21h28min**

**Assunto: Uau**

**Para: Edward Cullen**

_Estou no Sheraton na 5th Avenue, quarto 407. Venha quando quiser. E pelo quando quiser, eu quero dizer logo._

_Sua,_

_Bella._

_PS: Noite de domingo será._

Limpando meu rosto, olhei para fora da janela enquanto entrei na cidade.

"Você está bem, senhorita?" O taxista disse.

"Não," sussurrei, "Eu acho que posso estar apaixonada pelo meu chefe."

"Isso não é uma merda?"

Sim… sim, era.

* * *

**- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**Esse e-mail do Edward me deixa destruída! Choro sempre... da vontade de dar uns tabefes nele. Estamos muito perto de uma grande reviravolta, espero que todas se mantenham firmes.**

**Vi alguém perguntando quantos capítulos a fic tem, são 30 capítulos! **

**Obrigada pelas reviews, comentem pfvr e até semana que vem ;)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	12. Eu Desistiria de Tudo Por Você

**Confissões de W de um bilionário**

******Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ******RuthlesslyYours**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - Eu Desistiria de Tudo Por Você**

_(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

**BELLA**

Sentia-me como uma adolescente novamente; nervosa, desconfortável, confusa… cega e totalmente apaixonada pelo cara mais gostoso da escola. Mas eu não era uma adolescente. Eu era uma mulher crescida sentada numa cama king size gigante, com uma tigela de M&M fingindo assistir America's Next Top Model, quando eu estava na verdade apenas olhando meu telefone.

_Ligue. Pelo amor de Deus, me ligue._

Eu queria ligar para ele, mas eu não queria pressionar. Eu tinha relido seu e-mail pelo uma vez a cada hora. Ele era como uma droga e suas palavras foram a partida que eu precisava para evitar a retirada. Olhando do lado de fora, para a chuva, eu suspirei antes de pegar meu telefone e rapidamente discar antes de perder minha coragem.

Tocou por cerca de dois segundos antes de encerrar a ligação e jogar o telefone de volta na cama.

"O que há de errado comigo?" eu choraminguei com meu rosto enterrado em minhas mãos. Caindo nos travesseiros, eu deitei lá tentando respirar. "Quero dizer, não é como se tivesse dito que me amava. Foi apenas—"

Eu parei quando o telefone tocou, com 'Bad' de Michael Jackson estridente… o toque dele. Pulando, eu derramei M&M por toda a cama, mas não me importei. Fui rapidamente pegar o telefone, assustada que ele poderia desligar antes que eu tivesse a chance de atender.

"Alô?" Eu tentei parecer calma, duvido que funcionou.

"Você está bem?" ele me perguntou, provando que eu não tinha conseguido nem um pouco.

"Sim, por que você perguntaria?"

"Você ligou."

Merda, ele não queria falar comigo. "Um, sim… mas foi engano. Desculpa por te incomodar-"

"Você não incomodou, na verdade, eu esperava que você ligasse."

"Sério?" eu disse rapidamente.

Ele riu com o nariz; "Você não me ligou acidentalmente, não é?"

"_Foi _um acidente."

"Então por que sua voz está se elevando? Devo desligar?"

Ugh! Ele era tão… eu sentia a falta dele.

"Tudo bem. Eu liguei e desliguei, ok."

"Eu queria que você não tivesse desligado."

Eu sorri abertamente; "Estou feliz que você ligou de volta."

"Eu passei o dia todo com meu telefone do outro lado do quarto para que eu não te ligasse."

Meu rosto estava queimando. Eu conseguia sentir. Ele não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo comigo.

"Por que você não ligou? Eu passei o dia todo ficando gorda com chocolate enquanto assistia modelos na TV."

"É seu dia de folga." Ele riu; soava tão livre e feliz.

_Era por minha causa? Deus, eu esperava que sim._

"Desde quando você começou a se importar com meu fim de semana de folga?"

"Quando eu percebi que queria que você fosse feliz. Você pediu pelo fim de semana e se isso é tudo que eu tenho para te dar, eu darei, não importa como isso me faça sentir."

Eu suspirei profundamente, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo; "Nicholas Sparks está aí te contando o pensamento perfeito para dizer?"

"Nicholas quem?" ele perguntou, honestamente confuso e não tinha certeza se ria ou chorava.

"Ele escreveu Diário de uma Paixão?"

Silêncio.

"Deus, Edward, você assiste algum filme? Essa é uma das histórias de amor mais populares por aí."

"É um filme ou um livro?"

"É os dois." Eu ri.

"Eu nunca li romances, todas pareciam tão inacreditáveis."

_Pareciam. _Ele usou a forma passado_._

"Eu prefiro mágico." Adicionei.

"Ou trágico."

Revirando meus olhos, suspirei; "Uma verdadeira história de amor nunca é trágica porque, pelo menos, eles conseguiram experimentar o amor, certo?"

"Até mesmo quando machuca?"

"Até mesmo quando machuca. Então, obrigada por ser romântico." Essa foi realmente a primeira vez que ele tinha sido sem pedir por sexo em seguida.

"Oh, bem estou feliz por não estar destruindo isto totalmente."

"Destruindo o que?" Diga isso. Um de nós tem que dizer isso.

"Nós. Meu e-mail foi… não estou certo do que dizer—"

"Eu amo você." Meus olhos quase saíram da minha cabeça enquanto meu cérebro xingava a minha boca. Eu nem mesmo tinha pensado em dizer isto. As palavras simplesmente saíram. "Umm. Merda. Merda. Ugh, merda. Edward, por favor, apenas esqueça eu-"

"Estou indo."

"O que?" Pulei para os meus pés. "Você não pode, quero dizer, você pode e eu quero, mas eu estou um caos."

"Eu não ligo." Ele disse seriamente; "Eu quero dizer _isso_ na sua frente."

"_Isso_?" Eu sorri.

"Isso." Ele riu pelo nariz. "Estarei aí em vinte minutos, com caos ou sem ele."

"Estarei esperando."

"Diga novamente, baby."

"O que?"

"Diga _isso_ novamente."

"Eu já disse isso e não vou repetir até que eu te veja."

"Por favor?"

Suspirando, eu segurei meu telefone longe do meu ouvido por um momento antes de falar; "Eu te amo, Edward Cullen."

"Chego aí em quinze minutos." Foi tudo que ele disse antes de desligar.

"SIM!" Eu gritei, pulando na cama e chutando todos os M & M 's. Eu só queria rodar em torno de vez e aproveitar a euforia que eu estavamos atualmente experimentando. É dêsse modo que ele me fazia sentir e Hoje a noite eu queria-

Sentindo minhas pernas, congelei; "Merda."

Correndo até o banheiro, peguei minha gilete e o creme.

_E se ele não quisesse dizer amor?_

_E se ele surtar?_

_E então há Tanya… e a família inteira dele._

_Deus, como ele pode me namorar e ter uma esposa? O que eu estou fazendo?_

Escovando meu cabelo, eu tentei, eu realmente tentei, mas isto era simplesmente tão complicado. Eu o queria tanto e não apenas sexualmente. Eu queria ser a _pessoa_ dele. Eu não queria mais ser somente a foda dele. Eu estava apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

Eu tinha finalmente terminado de me limpar quando olhei no relógio, eu tinha apenas alguns minutos antes que Edward estivesse aqui. O tempo voou e meu coração estava prestes a bater pelas minhas costelas. Eu fiz o meu melhor para limpar a cama antes de sentar na beira.

Pegando meu diário, minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu escrevia;

_9 de Julho,_

_Querido Diário,_

_Confissão Número, eu nem mesmo sei: Eu senti como se fosse implodir. Como se houvesse esta energia reprimida dentro de mim morrendo para sair. Eu nunca estive apaixonada antes. Quedinhas? Sim. Mas amor? Não. Parte de mim, uma parte muito pequena, está preocupada que isso seja apenas luxúria. Quero dizer, foi nisso tudo que nosso relacionamento foi construído. Sim, nós conversamos, mas nunca foi profundo. Mas se pessoas pudessem se apaixonar apenas olhando uma a outra, então não podíamos fazer o mesmo dormindo um com o outro? Eu somente sempre o desejei e eu espero que ele tenha somente sempre me desejado desta forma. Oh… estou tão conflituosa. Droga. Como é possível sentir-se dessa forma? Nada será o mesmo após esta noite._

_Bella._

_Ele está atrasado._ Eu pensei, olhando para o relógio.

_Talvez ele esteja preso no trânsito? E se ele não quiser vir?_

"Não, Bella. Não. Respire." Eu sussurrei.

Dez minutos tornaram-se vinte. E então uma hora tornou-se duas. Ele não viria. Porra. Eu tinha… Eu era uma grande idiota fodida. Ele não estava pronto para isto ainda. Eu devia saber.

Parecia que eu tinha apenas fechado meus olhos por um momento quando meu telefone tocou. Mas eram duas da manhã.

"Olhe, se você está ligando para pedir desculpa pela sua bunda—"

"Srta. Swan, é o Roger." Ele disse estranhamente.

"Roger? Ele pediu para você me ligar. Você está fodidamente brincando comigo?"

"Você precisa ir ao Hampton Memorial Hospital agora. Edward sofreu um acidente."

Eu não conseguia respirar. O telefone caiu das minhas mãos, mas eu não conseguia respirar.

_Oh meu Deus._

**~ X ~**

Levei uma eternidade para chegar no hospital. Eu não tinha percebido o quando chovia. Eu sabia exatamente o que ele tinha dirigido para chegar até mim… Oh Deus. Na hora que cheguei lá, a mídia já estava fazendo sua presença conhecida.

"Sinto muito muito, madamente, isto é um—"

"Está tudo bem, deixe ela passar." Emmett acenou para eu passar o segurança.

"Emmett, o que está acontecendo? Onde ele está? Ele está bem? O que aconteceu? Eu não entendo." Eu lutei contra as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos.

Ele suspirou, parando antes de passarmos pelas portas duplas da UTI; "A polícia está dizendo que ele passou por um semáforo vermelho e perdeu o controle do carro após bater em outro veículo. Bella, ele sofreu muitos danos, eles disseram que ele estava consciente na cena. Mas ele desmaiou duas vezes devido a presão em seu cérebro…"

"Emmett! Ele está bem?" Eu gritei.

Ele franziu o cenho, abrindo a porta onde o resto dos Cullen esperavam… choramingando; "Ele está em coma Bella e eles não tem ideia de quando ele irá acordar."

Eu o ouvi. Eu sabia que todos estavam lá. Mas meus pés me levaram até a janela de seu quarto inve´s de reconhecer qualquer um. Há horas atrás estávamos brincando sobre Nicholas Sparks e agora… e agora… pressionando minha cabeça contra a janela, eu chorei pela visão dele. Suas duas pernas estavam quebradas junto com seu braço esquerdo. O cabelo tinha ido embora, e sua cabeça estava toda com ataduras. Até mesmo seu rosto perfeito estava um lixo com cortes e machucados.

Como tudo mudou tão rapidamente? Eu não entendo. Eu acabei de falar com ele. Eu acabei de contar a ele o quanto o amava. Eu não entendo.

"Eu—eu quero entrar." Sussurrei, limpando minhas lágrimas.

"Eu quero que você vá embora."

Virando-me, eu vi Tanya me olhando.

"Tanya, por favor, não vamos fazer isto—"

"Qual a parte do fodidamente vá embora você não entende!" Ela gritou para mim.

"Tanya, pare." Rose colocou a mão em seu ombro, mas Tanya a afastou.

Ela deu passos até o meu rosto; "Você é uma prostituta. Você não é parte desta família, não importa o quanto você queira ser. Eu sou a esposa dele. Não você. O que significa que sou medicamente responsável por ele—"

"Ele ía se divorciar de você!" Ela não tinha direito de fazer tomar tipo de decisões por ele.

"Sim, a música famosa das prostitutas! Não importa, pela lei, eu ainda sou a esposa dele e você está estressando a mim e à ele estando aqui!" Eu olhei para o resto da família dele e, depois, de volta para ela. Pela primeira vez, eu claramente vi onde eu estava… o que eu valia. Nada. Eu não era da família, ela estava certa. Eu não tinha nada a dizer.

"Tanya, por favor—"

"Por favor? Lembra quando eu te pedi, por favor, para parar de foder meu marido? Qual a resposta que você me deu." Ela pegou meu braço, me puxando em direção a porta, suas unhas vermelhas cavando em minha carne.

Nós ficamos sozinhas do lado de fora das portas… mais longe do quarto de Edward.

"Você vai desaparecer." Ela assoviou para mim; "Você vai se demitir ou eu vou te despedir e você nunca vai mostrar seu rosto em qualquer lugar perto de _algo_ ou _alguém_ que tem a ver com o nome Cullen novamente."

"Você não pode fazer isso. Você pode me manter fora deste hospital, mas não pode me tirar da minha casa." Eu estava pronta para arrancar seus olhos.

Ela franziu o cenho e pareceu que seus olhos escureceram; "Se você não for, farei que o tirem dos aparelhos."

Meu coração parou enquanto eu a encarei.

"Por _quaisquer meios necessários_, eu vou removê-lo. Talvez eu simplesmente explicarei para os médicos que Edward tinha decidido há muito tempo atrás que uma vida devido a máquinas não valia à pena de viver. Como esta não é a vida que um homem como Edward jamais queria."

"Carlisle e Esme lutariam contra você!"

"Carlisle e Esme? As mesmas pessoas com quem ele mal fala também? Qual juiz em sua mente sã diria que eles o conhecem melhor que a sua esposa."

Ela estava falando sério. Ela estava falando fodidamente sério.

"Como você pode?" Eu sussurrei, ainda sem certeza se estava sonhando ou não. Isto era insano.

"Como eu pude? Como você pode? Como você pode ficar parada e assistir enquanto ele me ameaçava. Ele batia portas no meu rosto e você ainda dormia com ele na minha casa."

"Ele pode acordar amanhã." Eu disse, isso era tudo o que eu tinha para contar.

"Amanhã está longe de agora. As mesas viraram. Eu sou a pessoa mais importante na vida dele agora, não você. Você me entende? Não você. Nunca você."

As lágrimas caíam pelo meu rosto enquanto eu me afastava dela.

"Ele acordará, eu sei disso em minha alma."

Os olhos dela se reviraram e seus lábios se contraíram no que parecia um sorriso; "Engraçado como sua alma não sabia que ele entrar num acidente, em primeiro lugar." Ela olhou para o segurança; "John, por favor, mostre à esta _coisa_ a saída e garanta que ela nunca chegue tão longe aqui dentro novamente. Isso incluí todas as nossas casas. Ela é a causa de tanta dor."

Ele balançou a cabeça; "Madame, você precisa ir embora."

"Vai se foder, Tanya. Vá se foder nos poços mais profundos do inferno. Eu espero que você morra." Eu gritei para ela.

"E ainda assim, eu serei a Sra. Edward Cullen." Ela sorriu completamente antes de se virar e me deixar para fora das portas, olhando para dentro.

"Madame, você precisa ir embora, você não pertence aqui."

Mas eu sentia que pertencia. Era como se eu estivesse traindo Edward por ir embora. Eu não queria chamar o blefe de Tanya. Eu tinha que ir embora. Eu tinha ir para longe e nunca mais voltar.

Eu tinha que fazer isto por ele.

_**Três Meses Depois**_

Eu sentei na sala de espera, afagando o pequeno inchaço que estava em meu estômago. Haviam lágrimas em meus olhos… Eu não tinha certeza do por quê. Eu não tinha ideia de como ser uma mãe. Eu não conseguia nem mesmo cuida de mim. Tanya garantiu isso. Cada cartão que Edward tinha me dado era inútil. Eu mal tinha dinheiro suficiente para comida e aluguel ao mesmo tempo, eu era uma bagunça total. Esta era a coisa certa a fazer. Eu não podia ser uma mãe. Que tipo de vida ele poderia ter comigo?

"Srta. Chambers?" A enfermeira chamou. Eu odiava aquele nome. Parecia como um lembrete constante de quanto eu tinha caído. Eu levantei, olhando para o corredor que ela tinha vindo e depois de volta para a minha barriga. "Eu sei que isto é difícil e assustador. Mas tudo vai ficar bem."

"Não," eu chorei, limpando meus olhos; "Eu não ficarei bem."

"Srta Chamber—"

"Sinto muito, eu tenho que ir." Pegando meus pertences, eu corri para fora da sala e da clínica o mais rápido que eu podia.

Eu iria ter este bebê, eu descobriria um jeito de tê-lo. Eu simplesmente não podia — isso era toda a prova que eu tinha que houve um tempo feliz em minha vida, mesmo que tenha sido tão fodido e confuso como foi. Eu ainda era feliz. Isso era parte de Edward e eu — eu simplesmente não podia acabar com isso.

Tão fodida quanto minha vida fosse, isto era a prova de que a felicidade existiu.

* * *

**- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

**Eu sei, pesado! Começou bem, ficou ruim e terminou com todas querendo arrancar os cabelos. Edward em coma e Bella grávida, e Tanya atrapalhando a porra toda. E por que a Bella está usando um sobrenome falso? Quando Edward vai acordar? O que será do nosso casal?**

**A partir do próximo capítulo entramos em uma nova fase da fic, e espero que todas continuem aqui. Sei que a autora teve certa reação negativa de algumas leitoras pela mudança do clima, mas eu realmente, realmente, REALMENTE amo essa fase nova, é ainda os mesmos personagens, mas com alguns dramas novos acrescentado e uma criança! Confesso que pedi a fic para traduzir exatamente por causa dessa fase, e tudo depende se vocês confiam no meu gosto pra fic haha**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, e continuem comentando, por favor, não me abandonem.  
**

**Até semana que vem com algumas respostas!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	13. A História da Minha Vida

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

******Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ******RuthlesslyYours**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - A História da Minha Vida**

_(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

**Oitavo Mês.**

Eu sento na frente da televisão enquanto tento colocar a tesoura no ângulo correto acima dos cupons.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella! Olhe!" Angela grita, pulando do sofá para sentar ao meu lado. Ela era minha única amiga. eu a encontrei durante meu primeiro check up após ter me mudado para cá. há três meses atrás. Ela trabalha como assistente de enfermagem no hospital. Toda vez que a olho, eu vejo a vida podia ter tido, se eu não tivesse sido tão fodidamente estúpida.

Foi quase impossível encontrar um lugar onde não existia um conglomerado Cullen. No entanto, a sorte estava ao meu lado quando descobri que Vermont estava recentemente livre do nome Cullen e então eu estava livre para me mudar para o estado que parecia ser preenchido com neve e gelo. Isso convinha a minha situação, sem o Cullen que desejava, minha vida em todos os aspectos, exceto para o meu pequenino, era frio. Angela sabia meu segredo e quando ela descobriu minha situação, ela mandou que eu fosse morar com ela invés de no meu carro. Ela foi enviada por Deus.

Encarando o canal da televisão que Angela correu para mudar, eu vi o rosto de Tanya, parecendo tão furiosa quanto nunca enquanto descia as escadas do tribunal.

"Eu não quero ver isto." Franzo o cenho. O rosto dela me deixa doente.

"Bem, muito ruim." Ela tirou do mudo.

"_Então aqui você tem isso, após uma batalha cansativa nos tribunais, a Srta. Tanya Cullen não está permitida a controlar ações da Cullen Interprises, invés disso o controle do Sr. Edward Cullen estará sob proteção de seu pai adotivo, Carlisle Cullen. Como muitos de vocês sabem, o Sr. Cullen esteve envolvido num acidente há quase oito meses atrás deixando-o em coma. Os médicos relatam que seus sinais vitais estão bem. No entanto, eles não tem certeza de quando ele irá acordar."_

"Você deve voltar."

"Angela, eu não quero falar sobre isto. Por favor. Eu não posso e não vou. Minha vida não é sobre ele, é sobre meu filho e agora estou tentando guardar oito dólares para fraldas, então por favor… Ah, que se dane!" Eu senti as lágrimas enquanto elas caíam pelo meu rosto. Eu estava tão cansada de chorar.

"Bella, respire. Respire. Você não quer… isso." A voz dela elevou-se enquanto senti exatamente o que ela estava vendo. Eu congelo enquanto sinto o líquido quente correr pela minha calça molhada.

"Não! Eu não estou pronta. Por favor, Angela…" Eu chorei. Eu não acho que estarei pronta, mas isto era demais.

"Bella, Bella olhe para mim." Ela segurou meu rosto, olhando em meus olhos. "Você vai ficar bem. Ok, você nunca estará completamente pronta, mas você tem Ben e eu, e você vai ser perfeita."

"Sinto muito pelo seu sofá, vou te pagar de volta por isso também, um dia." Eu respondo, apenas enquanto sinto o que era, sem dúvidas, uma das primeiras de muitas contrações. Parece similar com as dores que eu estive experimentando o dia todo, apenas mais concentrada e impossivelmente mais forte.

"Sim, ok, nós precisamos ir." Ela diz rapidamente, tentando ajudar a me levantar.

Era essa quem eu era agora. A garota que precisa de ajuda, a garota que ligou para seu pai precisando de ajuda e o teve dando risada dela antes de desligar. A garota que teve que morar num carro, e que lavava os genitais em banheiros de locais público. Essa era eu, Elena Chambers. Isabella Swan estava morta.

**Primeiro ano.**

"Deus, não consigo acreditar em quão grande ele está." Eu sussurrei, olhando para o ser de quase um ano de idade em meus braços. Ele era tão precisamente perfeito, mesmo com saliva e cheio de comida em seu rosto.

"Não consigo acreditar nas bombas que ele deixa nas fraldas." Ben brinca enquanto beija Angela na cabeça antes de entrar na cozinha.

"Hey, não seja malvado com meu afilhado! Ele é incrível!" Angela ri, fazendo cócegas na barriga do Levi. "Você é incrível pequeno Levi e bonito também. Como vai o bebê mais lindo do mundo?"

Eu rio. "Por favor, eu não dê a ele um ego ainda. Embora ele seja malditamente fofo, certo?"

Ela estica os braços para ele e eu cuidadosamente o coloco em seus braços. Ela respira fundo antes de olhar para mim. Ela parece nervosa, o que era estranho, vendo que ela passava muito tempo com crianças no hospital… Ela tinha me dado um emprego de meio período como zeladora lá, então eu sabia quão bem ela se saía com eles. Por sorte, a mãe de Ben ama passar tempo com Levi, então quando eu estava fora, eu tinha uma babá.

"Você está bem?" Sussurrei, limpando o rosto de Levi antes de colocar o chapéu em sua cabeça.

Ela franze o cenho, olhando para mim. "Ben pediu para eu me casar com ele."

"O que? Quando? Por que você não disse nada?"

"Você trabalhou no turno da madrugada na noite passada e eu sabia que você estaria cansada. Então, eu estava apenas esperando pelo momento certo."

"Momento certo? Isso é qualquer hora! Você disse sim, certo?" Eu procurei por um anel em seu dedo, mas não havia nenhum, "Angela, por favor, diga-me que não sou a razão. Se você o ama, salte de cabeça. Isto é tão certo, acredite em mim. Você tem feito isso direito."

"Eu pedi por algum tempo."

Esticando as mãos para Levi, eu o envolvo em meus braços e levanto. "Hora da soneca Levi, titia Angela tem que ficar noiva agora."

"Elena…"

"Nós estamos indo para o nosso quarto e quando eu sair, é melhor que haja um anel em seu dedo." Eu digo enquanto dou a volta no sofá de Ben, eu gostava de chamá-lo assim desde que ele tinha substítuido o que eu tinha arruinado, entro no meu quarto e de Levi.

Eu não tinha capacidade para pagar um berço e fiz Ben, junto com Angela, prometerem não comprar um para mim. Invés disso, eu garanti que ele estava seguro e confortável em nossa cama, garanti que a cama encarava a parede para prevenir que ele rolasse ou caísse. Isso fazia sua função, além disso desde seu nascimento, eu acordo várias horas para checá-lo, para ter certeza de que ele estava respirando e confortável. Eu o coloco na cama, sentando ao lado de seu corpo adormecido e pego o diário, lendo alguns dos meus pensamentos.

_Não há nada mais assustador ou gratificante na vida do que ser mãe… é como se sua mente, corpo e alma não fossem apenas suas. Em alguns dias eu quero rir alto e me deleitar por ser parte de algo tão incrível e em outros dias, eu só quero chorar pelo fato de que isto é tudo que eu o dou. _

_É divertido como o senso comum não é tão comum quanto você pensava. Eu olho para trás em minha vida e fico tão confusa com as escolhas que fiz. Mas então aquelas decisões me deram meu filho, então eu não podia possivelmente me arrepender delas._

"Obrigado! Eu amo tanto você! Obrigado!" Eu ouvi Ben gritar do outro lado da porta. Eu acho que Angela fez a coisa certa e aceitou. Pegando uma caneta, eu completei a última nota no meu diário, esta era a última página, eu achei que ela se encaixava em tal dia. Eu posso não ter conseguido meu felizes para sempre, mas alguém conseguiu e apenas ver isso era suficiente por agora.

_A vida é dura, os sonhos nem sempre se tornam realidade, o amor não é para sempre, amigos vêm e amigos vão, eu posso cair. Eu posso até mesmo permanecer caída por um tempo. Mas não vou morrer. A vida é dura, cheia de dores e assustadora, mas eu me recuso a morrer. No entanto, eu acho que posso estar caída por muito tempo. Eu vivo minha vida pelo meu filho agora. eu o amo mais do que já pensei que pudesse amar alguém. É o tipo de amor que nada ou ninguém pode quebrar. Sou grata a ele, tudo que eu faço é por ele e mais ninguém. E você sabe de uma coisa? Eu estou feliz com isso, com ele._

Eu termino o último relato, e fecho o diário antes de colocá-lo em cima do envelope que Angela deixou na minha mesa de cabeceira. Ela pensou que eu devia publicá-lo. Eu, por outro lado, não me importava mais.

Eu estava acabada. Rolando no meu lado da cama, eu tento encontrar alguma estação de música suave para eu e Levi escutarmos. Levi gostava muito de música, ele batia palmas loucamente quando ouvia uma melodia suave.

"Notícias de última hora. Edward Cullen da Cullen Enterprises acordou. Como muitos viram, por um ano e meio, o rosto de Edward Cullen esteve estampado em todo meio de comunicação…"

Foi como se a parte morta do meu coração, o único lugar que eu permito que permaneçam fragmentos de Edward Cullen, bateu pela primeira vez.

_Ele estava acordado! Ele está vivo!_ Ele comemorou, mas eu olhei para Levi antes de desligar o rádio.

Isabella tinha morrido. Cada parte dela, incluindo Edward Cullen, não existiam em nosso mundo. Eu tinha que fazer o que era melhor para o Levi. Isso não envolvia submetê-lo aos Cullen e o escândalo que provavelmente viria em seguida. Não havia nada para nós lá. Nós éramos apenas duas pessoas loucas que pensaram que estava apaixonadas… bem, uma.

_Ele nunca disse isso_. Mas não importava.

Eu estava acabada.

**Segundo Ano.**

"Não posso acreditar que você enviou meu diário para eles, Angela!" Eu grito enquanto entrego alguma fruta para Levi, enquanto ele trabalha no quebra-cabeça na frente dele. Angela e eu estávamos empacotando tudo no apartamento. Ela e Ben vão alugar este local para mim enquanto se mudavam para uma casa no centro da cidade.

"Você nunca iria fazer isso."

"Angela, há coisas lá, nomes-"

"Eu mandei uma cópia digitada, não seu diário de verdade. Todos os nomes foram apagados. Você pode fazer novos. Fala sério, eles adoraram!" Ela responde, "Eles estão oferecendo muito dinheiro a você, um dinheiro muito bom, você consegue imaginar o que pode fazer com isso? Sério."

"Eu vendi uma parte de mim mesma antes, não vou fazer isso de novo." Ela não entende. Eu não quero que ninguém veja esse lado meu, o lado feio e obscuro dele e tudo que fizemos juntos. Eu não quero que Levi saiba disso um dia e saiba quem eu costumava ser.

Ela suspira, colocando a carta em minha mão. "Você pegou o dinheiro na primeira vez para si mesma. Agora pode pegá-lo por Levi. Ele aprendeu a andar cedo, ele já está escrevendo e lendo melhor do qualquer pessoa de dois anos que já vi. A criança estará na faculdade antes de atingir a puberdade e você sabe disso. Você precisa disso."

"E se _ele_ ler isso?" Eu sussurro, pensando no único homem que lutei tão duro para expelir da minha cabeça.

"Ele não vai. Não há traços de Isabella Swan. Você já usou o nome Elena Chambers?"

"Não, mas…"

"Sem mas. Isto é uma coisa boa. Você está fazendo uma coisa boa. Mesmo se o livro afundar, você ainda tem o dinheiro adiantado, isso te daria tempo para vocês se ajeitarem. Você pode até mesmo sair deste lixo."

"Hey!" eu bati em seu ombro, eu amo este _lixo_, é o único lugar que parece como lar nesta costa.

"Awww. Sem bater, mamãe." Levi sacode o dedo para mim.

"Sim, sem bater, mamãe." Angela ri, correndo atrás de Levi e dando um abraço enorme nele. Os olhos verdes dele brilham pela adoração. Em toda a honestidade, ele tem não tem nada de mim. Ele tinha o cabelo escuro do pai, os olhos verdes, o mesmo nariz, e o cérebro pelo que parecia. Eu olho para o quebra cabeça de urso de madeira. Era indicado para crianças acima de quatro anos e ele ainda parecia entediado com isso. Não havia dúvida em minha cabeça que ele era superdotado e isso me preocupava. Isso significava ele não precisaria apenas dos melhores professores, mas as melhores escolas e não importa quão superdotado ele seja, isso também significa precisar de dinheiro.

"Eu estou certa por não ir atrás dele?" Eu sussurro e ela sabia de quem eu falei sem precisar do nome.

Ela dá de ombros. "Você tem suas razões e você sabe que está fazendo seu melhor. Não é como se ele tivesse se divorciado, de qualquer forma."

Não. Ele não podia se divorciar por outros oito meses e meio. Mas isso apenas se adicionou a outra razão da lista de por que eu não podia voltar. Tudo seria o mesmo. Eu estava cansada daquele drama e tinha que estar cansada dele, droga. Eu tinha que estar.

"Levi, o que você gostaria de ler com a mamãe esta noite?" Eu pergunto, beijando sua bochecha enquanto ele sorri largamente mostrando seus dentinhos perfeitos.

"Espere aqui." Ele me diz antes de sair correndo até o quarto o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguem levá-lo.

"Vou sentir falta de não viver com vocês dois." Angela franze o cenho.

"Sim, verdade, até que você entre nos braços de Ben em sua grande nova casa." Eu pisco e ela cora… desde quando eu podia fazer outra pessoa corar.

Revirando os olhos para mim, ela me entregou o telefone. "Ligue para eles, diga sim, e então comece a contar seu dinheiro."

Suspirando, eu peguei o telefone dela. "Se isso explodir na minha cara, estou te levando para o buraco comigo."

"Eu sou à prova de fogo, baby."

"Você é?" Levi franze o cenho, parecendo confuso com um livro na mão.

Angela riu. "Não, pequeno Einstein, é só uma expressão."

Enquanto ela tenta explicar, eu ligo para o número na carta… eu espero que isto funcione. Proporcionar uma vida melhor para o Levi era tudo para que eu podia rezar.

**Terceiro Ano.**

"Você viu isso?" Minha agente pergunta enquanto olha para a tela do computador.

O melhor livro de New York, USA Today e a Times Magazine: Confissões da Prostituta de um Bilionário de E. B. Chambers.

"Puta merda."

"Eu sei! Elena as lojas tem vendido rapidamente! Eu tenho entrevistas marcadas querendo mais-"

"Denise, eu te disse, nada de entrevistas, nada de talk shows, ou ensaios fotográficos." Nem mesmo ela sabia como eu me parecia. Nós só tinhamos nos falado por email e no telefone. Era uma das principais coisas que permaneceu férrea sobre nosso contrato. Meu nome ou rosto nunca seriam ligados a isso.

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Jesus, você acha deveria ter algum nível de confiança. Eu tenho as perguntas no email e vou enviá-las para você agora. Tudo que você tem que fazer é respondê-las e mandá-las de volta."

"Não, obrigada." Viro-me para encontrar Levi lendo no chão da sala de estar. É estranho quantas coisas tinham mudado em um ano. Com o dinheiro que fui capaz de ter, eu segui o conselho de Angela sobre uma boa casa no centro da cidade na rua em frente a dela. Levi escolheu porque ele tinha gostado da porta verde. Verde era sua cor favorita em todos os momentos e não importa o quanto eu tentasse fazê-lo apreciar outra cor, ele apenas voltaria ao bom e velho verde. Estamos melhor em misturar e combinar suas roupas, mas ele era tão exigente e teimoso.

Ela suspira. "Elena, nós temos que atacar enquanto o ferro está quente. A _Summit_ nos contatou sobre os direitos do filme, no entanto você precisa assiná-los. Sem mencionar que você faria muito mais se transformasse isto em uma série."

"Qual é o problema das pessoas que sempre querem mais dinheiro? Precisando estar mais ricas. Não haverá um filme ou entrevistas. Boa noite, Denise." Eu desligo e fecho a página.

Eu olhei novamente para o relatório infantil que me enviaram,

_Cara Srta. Chambers,_

_Parabéns, nós sem dúvidas acreditamos que seu filho, Levi Anthony Chambers é uma criança muito dotada. Crianças superdotadas normalmente se encaixam em cinco categorias diferentes. Sendo o nível cinco o mais avançado. A partir dos testes acadêmicos e sociais que demos ao seu filho, pela nossa avaliação ele se encaixa na quarta categoria, o que é notável e raro devido a sua jovem idade._

_Crianças no quarto nível tem um vocabulário extenso e complexo assim como habilidade verbal. A maioria é literal em seus três anos e meio. Mas, normalmente, não vão começar a expressar o talento de literatura por nada além de prazer até a idade de quatro ou cinco anos. Durante este período, eles também começam a compreender funções matemáticas assim como um compreendimento complexo para conceitos sociais. Aos seis anos, há a compreensão no nível jovem e adulto de literatura. De acordo com publicações acadêmicas e pesquisas feitas por psicólogos e educadores de crianças renomadas, uma criança no nível e na idade de Levi em breve irá expressar um enorme interesse em aprender fatos puros. conhecimento científico simples, números e um interesse raivoso por termos e palavras avançadas. _

_Geralmente há apenas uma entre dezenove mil crianças que demonstram estes talentos incríveis e impressionantes, e Levi é ele. Sem consideração especial, ele pode experimentar dificuldade na escola, especialmente no que diz respeito ao ambiente social com seu grupo. Por esta razão, sem uma matrícula numa escola para alunos superdotados, o desenvolvimento de Levi pode estar em perigo. Sentimentos de isolamento, depressão e dificuldade no crescimento social são comumente vistas em crianças superdotadas que são capazes de entrar numa educação facilitada e rudimentar._

_Para mais informações e apoio, por favor, sinta-se livre para nos contactar e se juntar ao grupo de apoio aos pais. Pode ser benéfico para Levi estar ativamente com crianças que são tão especiais quanto ele é, um lugar onde ele pode ser normal._

_Doutor Andrew Randolph, _

_Associação Nacional de Crianças Superdotadas (ANCS)_

Suspirando, levantei antes de andar até a cozinha e pegar um pote de sorvete de baunilha e duas colheres. Sentei no tapete na frente do nosso sofá, que era verde, e olho para Levi que está sentando perto.

Ele rasteja até mim e encosta sua cabeça no meu lado. "O que você está lendo?"

"As Aventuras de George, o Curioso." Ele responde sem olhar para cima, apontando para cada palavra enquanto lia.

"Você tem tempo para uma parada para um sorvete?"

"É claro, mamãe." Sorrindo, ele se vira e pega a colher enquanto eu abro a tampa. "Sem tigelas?"

"Sem tigelas." Eu rio. "Uma vez por semana, eu e você iremos assistir um filme e comer sorvete, ok?"

"Sério?"

"Sim, mas você tem que ser bonzinho e comer todos os seus vegetais durante a semana."

"Ok, eu prometo." Ele responde, colocando uma colher grande do deleite gelado em sua boca.

"Levi, não tão rápido!"

"Ah, minha cabeça está fria." Ele franze a testa e eu só consigo rir. Tão inteligente e ainda assim ele era apenas uma criançinha.

"Levi, o que você acha de pular a pré-escola e aprender comigo invés disso?"

Ele pegou uma colherada menor e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Então você seria minha professora? Mas você é minha mamãe."

"Eu sei, mas a mamãe foi para escola também. Eu posso ser a mamãe professora."

"Ok. Mamãe professora."

Mamãe professora, era isso então.

**Quarto ano.**

Eu realmente não queria estar na Hawthorne Publishing House, mas eu precisava vir pessoalmente para assinar meus direitos para o filme. Eu era inflexivelmente contra isso no começo, mas após vinte e sete ofertas diferentes e uma quantia de dinheiro ridícula, eu quero dizer trinta e cinco milhões de dólares numa frente ridícula além dos ganhos brutos, eu cedi. Era estranho quanto dinheiro as pessoas estavam dispostas a jogar para mim apenas pela minha assinatura. Eu tinha lido o contrato, contratado dois advogados e tudo estava perfeito. Eu gostaria de ter informações sobre o elenco e as locações, vendo como eu não tinha pintado uma imagem muito clara de como qualquer personagem se parecia… o que me rendeu muitos comentários negativos, mas o público adorou. Eles eram capazes de criar quem queriam, de mergulhar totalmente no livro. Essa não era minha intenção inicial, mas funcionava.

No ano passado eu tinha escrito um pequeno livro para crianças, que tinha ido meio bem. No entanto, funcionava como uma boa história de capa. Ainda haviam zumbidos a cerca do livro. todos queriam saber quem o bilionário esquivo era. Houve até listas múltiplas online com leitores votando em quem eles pensavam que era, eu tinha checado e Edward não estava nem no top vinte de qualquer uma delas.

"Elena, você está maravilhosa." Denise me abraçou, "Você não tem ideia do quão animada estou por você. Lembre-se, todos que estão em sua equipe assinaram um acordo de confidencialidade."

Eu concordo com a cabeça enquanto ela abre a porta para mim e quando eu entro, meu coração para, eu sinto como se não conseguisse respirar. Meu mundo estava girando fora do eixo.

"Elena Chambers, eu gostaria de apresentá-la ao Sr. Edward Cullen, proprietário de… de bem, tudo, há rumores que ele está tentando nos comprar também."

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Chambers, você não tem ideia do quanto eu estive esperando por isto." Ele estende sua mão, mas eu não consigo.

Virando, eu corro, eu tropeço e corro e continuo indo até que estava além do andar de escritórios e na escadaria.

"Você realmente vai descer correndo todos os 115 andares?" Ele grita, me surpreendendo por sua proximidade, eu tropeço fazendo com que ele me segure.

"Solte-me! Eu disse solte!" Eu grito, me tirando com violêncio de seus braços.

"Bella."

"Não, Elena, você pegou a pessoa errada." Eu solto, limpando meus olhos, mas droga, as lágrimas não queriam parar de cair. Lá estava ele, o cabelo escuro tão bagunçando quanto nunca, com os olhos verdes que perfuram minha alma com um simples olhar. Ele parece o mesmo com exceção do desleixo em seu queixo. Parece bonito. Muito bom, fazia ele parecer… merda.

"Não, eu não, passe três fodidos anos procurando por você. Eu saberia se tivesse a pessoa errada Isabella…"

"Pare." Eu fecho meus olhos. "Você não me conhece. Não sou a mesma pessoa. Isabella Swan está morta. Tem estado por quatro anos, Edward."

"Poderia ter sido um! Eu acordei e a única pessoa que eu queria ver não estava lá. A única pessoa que eu - você não estava lá. Você não estava _lá_. Você me deixou. VOCÊ. Você não tem o direito de estar chateada. ONDE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTAVA! Onde?" Ele sussurra a última palavra tão baixinho que isso me perfura, machuca mais do que seus gritos.

"Pergunte a sua esposa." Eu suspiro, indo até a porta, mas ele me segura e me vira em direção a ele, antes de me empurrar contra a parede.

"Eu não tenho esposa, então estou perguntando a você." Ele sussurra apenas há centímetros do meu rosto. "Como você pode me deixar? Eu te amava."

_Amava. Conjugado no passado._

Seus olhos estão vidrados com lágrimas não derramadas e eu quero dizer algo, mas não consigo. Seus lábios estão, de repente, nos meus e parece como se eu estivesse em casa novamente. Deus, eu tinha sentido falta disso. Sentindo-o pegar minhas coxas, eu as envolvo ao redor dele, fazendo a saia que eu visto subir. Suas mãos agarram minha blusa antes de tirá-la de mim. Ele beija meu pescoço, suga e me morde por inteira, é exatamente como me lembrava dele sendo; possessivo e a necessitado de reinvidicar seu direito. Suas mãos estão em todo lugar e eu estou flutuando. Estou me afastando de tudo, incluindo o senso comum. A ardência da minha roupa íntima sendo rasgada do meu corpo me traz de volta ao presente, mas não para o plano da sanidade. Eu não consigo deixar de gritar enquanto ele entra em mim.

Ele está mostrando sua raiva em meu corpo, isto não é para o meu prazer, é tudo sobre ele. Ele precisa disso. Suas mãos tiram meu sutiã, permitindo que meus seios se esfreguem livremente contra ele enquanto minhas costas ficam arqueadas contra a porta.

"Três anos." Ele assovia, segurando minha garganta com uma mão e minha cintura com a outra.

"Você não ligou." Estocada.

"Ahh…" eu choramingo.

"Você não escreveu." Ele apertou meu pescoço levemente em pontuação ao seu ritmo.

"Você nem mesmo deixou um fodido endereço!" Após cada palavra, seus empurrões aumentam e minha cabeça gira com o prazer estonteante…

"Edward, eu-"

"Eu gastei milhões procurando por você! Apenas para ser chantageado por um membro da equipe, que descobriu que eu era o bilionário em seu livro fodido." Desta vez, ele se adapta num ritmo de punição, sou incapaz de respirar, incapaz de formar uma frase coerente para tentar explicar.

Porra! Eu tinha esquecido quão bom isto era. Como ele me fazia sentir e mesmo que isso fosse raiva e diferente de tudo que já experimentei, eu sentia falta dele. Seu polegar corre pelos meus lábios, sem dúvidas espalhando meu batom. Estou muito próxima do êxtase para me importar com a bagunça que ele está fazendo.

Ele empurra com vontade mais duas vezes, suas mãos apertando meu corpo enquanto se liberta dentro de mim.

_Não. Bastardo fodido! Eu estava tão perto._

Ele sai de mim e eu deslizo para o chão, minhas pernas estão fracas. Eu não tinha tido ninguém desde ele.

"Arrume-se, depois leve sua bela bunda de volta para aquele escritório, então você pode assinar o maldito contrato. E nós podemos ir almoçar. Nós vamos conversar… sobre tudo." Ele rosna para mim enquanto se ajusta.

Eu fecho meus olhos apenas sentando lá, perdida em minha cabeça. Quatro anos, eu tentei cessar a memória dele, como ele parecia, seu gosto, quão fraca eu ficava em qualquer lugar perto dele. E em quatro minutos, eu me encontrei novamente na onde eu comecei.

Ele espera enquanto eu pego minha bolsa. Ele estica sua mão até a minha, mas antes que ele pudesse me tocar, eu me viro e corro pela porta, trancando-a depois.

"Você está fodidamente brincando comigo?" Ele gritou para mim através do vidro, "Isabella, pare de agira como uma criança e abra esta porta, caralho."

"Você não leu livro, não é?" Eu pergunto a ele.

Ele estreita os olhos. "Você quer dizer o livro no qual você ilegalmente escreveu sobre nosso caso? Não, eu não li, passei muito tempo procurando pela maldita autora."

"Leia. Ele tem o que aconteceu comigo! Eu apenas fui embora por seu acidente e também é a razão pela qual eu nunca posso voltar com você. Eu não me importo se você não está casado. Você ainda é Edward Cullen, o CEO bilionário, e eu não vou entrar nesse incêndio. Eu simplesmente não posso." Eu sussurro antes de me virar para ir embora.

* * *

**- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: Oi gente! Só estou deixando essa notinha para avisar que o atraso do capítulo foi por minha culpa, estive em semana de provas na escola e também foi aniversário da instituição nessa semana, então não tive tempo nessa semana para traduzir! Sinto muito e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Beijos e uma boa semana!**_

* * *

**Passou anos, mas foi rápido, amém! Levi, meu amorzinho, sou apaixonada por esse menino tão inteligente e tão fofo s2 Vocês vão amá-lo, eu tenho certeza. E nessa fase teremos capítulos narrados pelo Edward! Sim, vamos entrar na cabeça do nosso bilionário e veremos como foram esses quatro anos do lado dele.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando, por favor!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	14. Quebrado em um Bilhão de Pedaçinhos

**Confessions of a Billionaire's W**

******Disclaimer: **A história pertence a ******RuthlesslyYours**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Uma vez, não importa o quão quente ou sexy seja, não era o suficiente. Nós dois sabíamos disso. Então ele me fez uma oferta que eu não podia recusar. Pelo próximo ano o meu corpo pertencia a Edward R Cullen; o homem bilionário, gênio, viciado em sexo e casado. Como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu não quero sair?

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - Quebrado em Um Bilhão de Pedaçinhos**

_(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

**EDWARD PDV  
**

**Primeiro Ano.**

Não consigo respirar. Não importa quanto ar eu tento inalar, não consigo respirar.

_Eu vou ficar doente._

"Sr. Cullen? Sr. Cullen, eu preciso que você se acalme. Eu sei que isto é esmagador, mas você precisa relaxar e respirar fundo." Um homem que estou assumindo ser o médico tentando me colocar sentado, mas eu o tiro de perto de mim, empurrando-o.

"Tire as mãos de mim, agora!"

"Ele não gosta de ser tocado. Afaste-se e dê um momento a ele." Carlisle diz enquanto anda em minha direção.

Tudo é branco e tem cheiro estéril. Eu conheço este lugar e não gosto dele. Eu não gosto das memórias que ele cria.

"Onde ela está?" Eu sussurro, olhando ao redor. Eu tento sentar, mas não consigo, minhas pernas são inúteis.

"Sr. Cullen, você esteve em coma pelos últimos doze meses, seus músculos estão fracos pelo desuso, este efeito colateral não é permanente, um pouco de fisioterapia irá ser necessário no entanto para corrigir isso." Mais uma vez o médico tenta me tocar, mas eu pego o pulso dele.

Meus braços doem, mas tento meu máximo para apertar de qualquer forma; "Se você me tocar novamente, eu vou processar sua bunda por não entender coisas simples, estamos claros."

"Dê-nos um momento." Carlisle suspira e os idiotas de branco saem, sem duvída mais do que irritados com as minhas ações.

"Onde ela está?" Eu pergunto a ele novamente. "Onde a Bella está?"

"Ela foi embora."

Eu congelo. Engolindo em seco, deito lentamente, minha mente em branco.

"Saia."

"Edward-"

"PORRA, SAIA DAQUI CARLISLE, SAIA!" Eu grito até que minha garganta queima. Ele não ouve, invés disso aperta um botão para que eu pudesse sentar na cama agora parcialmente ereta.

Segurando um copo de água com um canudinho nos meus lábios, ele espera que eu beba. Mas eu afasto o olhar invés disso.

"Há vinte anos atrás, nós tivemos a mesma rotina Edward, a única diferença é que você jogava o canudinho em mim. Você tem vinte e oito anos, e espero que você tenha crescido desde aquele tempo." Ele suspira.

Revirando meus olhos para ele, eu pego o copo mesmo enquanto minhas mãos tremem. Sinto-me como um prisioneiro no meu próprio corpo. Nada estava funcionando do jeito que eu precisava. Sinto-me como aquele de sete anos de quem Carlisle falou. Quem sabia que acordar de um coma seria o mesmo que ser chutado escada abaixo pelo seu pai.

"Ela foi embora? Ela simplesmente foi embora? Ela não veio me ver?" Eu sussurro antes de tomar um gole.

"Edward, tem sido um ano louco. Eu não tinha pensando muito nela. Ela e Tanya tiveram algum tipo de briga e ela foi embora. Isso é tudo que eu sei, eu estava muito ocupado tentando manter a empresa à salvo de sua esposa." Ele ri dissimuladamente.

"Da Tanya? Ela gasta dinheiro, mas eu duvido-"

"Ela lutou pelo controle de interesses financeiros da sua empresa."

"Ela o que? Que porra é essa? Ela não tem nem mesmo um direito ao lixo na Cullen Enterprises." Ela não consegue nem mesmo contar até dez e tocar o maldito nariz ao mesmo tempo.

"Exatamente meus pensamentos. Ela contratou todos os advogados que ela possivelmente podia para lutar comigo. Felizmente, Roger sabia onde seu testamento estava e o juiz pensou nele, desde que você não tinha incluído-a, então devia haver uma razão."

"Uma razão fodidamente boa. Ela é um parasita sugador de sangue." Eu silvo, relaxando levemente; "Estou com quanto no vermelho?"

"Onde está a fé, filho?"

Virando para ele, eu espero e ele suspira; "Cinquenta e sete milhões. Aparentemente, se você não fosse a cabeça da empresa, as pessoas perderiam a fé."

"Por uma boa razão. Mas não é tão ruim quanto eu imaginei que poderia ter sido." Se ele tivesse dito cento e cinquenta e sete milhões eu teria razões para entrar em pânico.

"Você deve descansar, você tem uma quantia meticulosa de fisioterapia, além disso sua mãe e todos querem te ver logo." Ele coloca uma mão no meu ombro e não consigo evitar o medo que balança meu corpo. Eu consigo lidar em ser tocado algumas vezes, mas não num hospital… nunca em um hospital.

"Obrigado, pai." Eu sussurro, sem virar meu rosto para ele, eu sabia que ele tinha parado.

"Descanse um pouco, filho." Ele diz, fechando a porta atrás dele.

No momento que ele fez isso, eu pego meu telefone. Mudo para o lado esquerdo da cama, parece que estou carregando um peso morto. Digitando o número memorizado, eu não sei se rio ou choro quando nem mesmo toca.

"O número que você discou não está em serviço…"

Eu tento o número de trabalho dela, mas recebo a mesma mensagem.

"UGH!" Jogando o telefone contra a parede, eu deito, apertando a ponte do nariz, muito além da frustração.

"Edward, baby!" Tanya entra rápido, vestida como uma boneca Barbie, gotejando diamantes. Fora do fodido nada ela corre até mim com não um, mas dois fotógrafos fodidos.

"Eu quero que eles saiam, Tanya!" Eu grito.

"Sr. Cullen, nós-"

"Eu vou destruir vocês. Vocês me entendem. Eu vou destruir. Na hora que eu estiver acabado com vocês, não haverá um jornal fodido no _mundo_ que vai entrar em contato se vocês não sairem da porra do meu quarto!" Eu grito, apertando o botão de emergência.

Eles correram como os cachorros que era. Eles não estavam aqui por mim. Isso é sobre revestir o bolso deles, era sempre sobre o dinheiro.

"Você está fodidamente louco?" Tanya fala com raiva e eu apenas espero pelo ataque cardíaco que está pairando em minha cabeça fazer uma aparição. "No último ano, eu estive sobrecarregada, fazendo aparições chatas, apertando as mãos de todos os seus parceiros de negócio enquanto todos olhavam para mim com pena."

"Eu aposto que você adorou a atenção." Onde estava a dose de morfina? Eu preciso demais de uma.

"Sim, quando é sobre mim! Ninguém deu uma merda para mim, tudo o que importava para eles era você. Oh, como você está aguentando e você está bem? Então era tudo Edward isto e Edward aquilo, como se você fosse um santo do caralho ou alguma merda. Esta era a minha chance de brilhar. Ser a esposa que nunca perdeu a esperança!"

"Tanya, onde a Bella está."

Seus olhos azuis saíram de sua cabeça e suas narinas se alargaram; "Você quer dizer sua puta."

"Ela não é minha puta, e você sabe disso. O que você fez?"

Sua mandíbula aperta com força; "O que eu fiz? Eu dei o dinheiro que você devia a ela. Todos os três milhões e disse a ela para ir embora. E adivinha o que? Ela pediu por mais, para manter o estilo de vida que você levou-a a acreditar que encaixa com o lixo."

Isso não é a Bella. "Você está fodidamente mentindo."

"Estou, sério? Cheque sua conta. Eu dei a ela todos os três milhões e ela foi embora. Se isso não é a definição de uma puta, eu não sei o que é. Pelo menos, você não foi capaz de ver. É tão você deixar a boceta de uma mulher nublar-"

"Tanya, se você falar sobre ela assim mais uma vez, eu vou te matar em cada forma que importa para você. Vou matar sua reputação, sua conta bancária e seu status. Não volte. Estou indo embora do Hamptons."

"Edward, a imprensa."

"Eu não dou uma merda. Invente algo, é o que você faz, aparentemente."

Tossindo, ela bufa antes de sair e bate a porta atrás dela.

Eu luto contra a queimação nos meus olhos, mas ela não para. O queimar intenso aumenta até que as lágrimas saem dos meus olhos.

_Eu não entendo! Onde ela está? Como ela pode simplesmente ir embora? Isto não fazia sentido. Nada disso fazia qualquer sentido._

Tudo era fodido. Um momento estávamos bem, quase perfeitos. Ela era perfeita e estávamos no nosso caminho para sermos perfeitos e então, no próximo, ela foi embora. Parece que só foi um dia!

Eu deito, não me importando, e o tempo passa. Uma hora. Duas horas. Apenas voa. O tempo significa nada sem ela e eu não quero pensar, eu não quero sentir. Eu só a quero de volta.

18h30, 18 de março. Foi quando o tempo parou para mim.

Foi somente um dia.

_Foi um ano. _

**Segundo Ano. **

Há um nível de desespero que vem ao jogo quando você realmente quer encontrar alguém ou algo. Você faz coisas que nunca pensou que faria. Como retornar para Forks e sentar no restaurante abusivo e favorito dos seus pais enquanto espera pelo pai da sua ex-amante.

Mas eu estava ficando sem opções. Ela tinha desaparecido. Uma parte de mim, que eu recusava ouvir, acreditava que Tanya tinha matado-a e colocado os três milhões no nome dela apenas para me tirar do jogo. Eu tinha checado, verificado duas vezes e verificado mais uma vez. Tanya tinha tirado três milhões e colocado numa conta privada. Não importa quão bem eu tenha checado, eu não conseguia saber o que aconteceu com o dinheiro depois disso.

"Sr. Cullen, o que te traz a minha vizinhança." Charlie Swan ri dissimuladamente antes de tomar um assento na cabine à minha frente.

"Na verdade, Sr. Swan, eu nasci aqui. Então esta vizinhança é minha também… Eu até mesmo tenho uma grande porção dela."

"Eu acho que você é um pedaço quente de merda. Não me admira que a prostituta estava disposta a entrar em suas calças-"

Ele me lembra tanto meu pai que fico doente; "Ela é sua filha."

"Aquela vadia parou de ser minha filha no momento que fugiu toda quente e excitada para pular na sua cama."

Mordendo minha bochecha, eu respiro fundo antes de falar novamente; "Onde ela está, Charlie?"

"Eu não disse no telefone; Eu não vou dizer até que tenha meu dinheiro."

"Eu tenho cinquenta mil em dinheiro agora." Eu coloco o envelope fino na mesa, mas ele ri entredentes, seus olhos castando brilhando como o bastardo que ele é.

"Você acha que sou algum idiota? Você vale setenta e dois bilhões de dólares! Eu quero um milhão fodido, pelo menos. Isso é apenas troca de bolso para você, certo? Ligue-me quando você quiser fazer uma oferta séria. Pense no quanto você quer achar a boceta da minha filha." Ele ri, bebendo sua cerveja enquanto levanta.

Eu o observo enquanto ele vai até o estacionamento. Olhando para os guarda costas atrás de mim, eu pego o envelope antes de continuar. Eu espero ele chegar até a caminhonete Chevrolet velha dele antes de pegar sua cabeça e bater em seu rosto forte suficiente para fazer um grande estardalhaço no capô.

"AH! Pelo amor da PORRA!" Ele grita, caindo ao lado da caminhonete.

Levantando-o pelo pescoço, eu bato continuamente seu rosto na porta antes de torcer o braço dele para trás; "Você acha que estou fodidamente brincando com você?"

"SOCORRO!" Ele grita para as pessoas no restaurante, mas nenhuma delas, nem mesmo as pessoas nas janelas olham para ele.

"Socorro! Socorro!" Eu zombo, torcendo seu braço mais ainda; "É engraçado como os porcos sempre chamam por ajuda quando lutamos de volta. Ninguém vai te ajudar. Você os conhece assim como eu. Eu lembro de você. Eu lembro de todo o dinheiro que meu pai jogava para você e para todos os porcos sempre que eu pedia por socorro. Como as pessoas tipo você e elas não fizeram_ nada_ enquanto ele batia em mim e na minha mãe."

Eu torço o braço dele até que ouçou um estralo satisfatório.

"PORRA!" Ele grita.

"Onde ela está, Charlie? Tenha em mente, você só tem outros três membros, não vai demorar muito até que eu comece a desencaixar partes que você, sem dúvida, sentirá falta."

"Jesus, porra, eu não sei! Ela me ligou de algum no Nordeste-"

"Onde no Nordeste?" Eu o chuto no estômago.

"Eu não sei, um desses estados pequenos! Ela estava pedindo por ajuda! Eu disse que não, isso é tudo que eu sei, por favor."

Levantando-o pelo colarinho, eu puxo meu punho para trás antes de bater em alguns de seus dentes. Sangue e cuspe pingam de seu rosto e que quero nada mais do que matá-lo.

"Ela é sua filha. A porra da sua filha, como você pode ter a cabeça tão fodida." Eu o deixo cair antes de me afastar, ele não valia a pena. Chutando o envelope para ele, eu viro meu rosto para ele enquanto meu carro estaciona.

"Obrigado pelo sua ajuda, Sr. Swan." Eu digo, entrando no carro enquanto meu segurança me entrega uma toalha molhada para limpar minhas mãos.

Eu preciso encontrá-la, mesmo que fosse só para eu gritar com ela.

"Sr. Cullen, são quatro da tarde." O motorista me lembra.

Obrigado, Jesus.

Pegando meu telefone eu ligo para meu advogado; "Tennyson. É o Cullen. Está na hora. Garanta que ela assine os papéis rápido e em silêncio."

"Sr. Cullen, você tem certeza que ainda quer dar-"

"Eu apenas a quero fora da minha vida. O contrato prevalecia ate às quatro e agora já são 16h01, o que significa que estive casado com ela por um minuto a mais do que necessário."

"Vou lidar com isso."

Desligando, encarei todo o verde. Forks nunca muda. Era tanto reconfortante quanto esgotante.

**Terceiro Ano.**

De pé no meu escritório em Nova York, eu olho para a cidade. As luzes brilhantes que parecem continuar por quilômetros e iluminam o céu escurecido. As pessoas vem de todo o mundo para ver isso. Não eu. Nova York me odeia e eu odeio a ela. Odeio-a com uma paixão queimante. Toda vez que volto, minha vida fica fodida de alguma forma ou de outra. Meu pai adorava-a. Ele costumava trazer minha mãe e eu aqui em cada verão fodido. O verão era o período mais obscuro do ano para nós. Ninguém conseguia nos ouvir gritar da casa de praia. Nenhum policial era chamado; nenhum olhar estranho quando íamos até a cidade; nada além de contusões e consultórios privados. Eles apenas se importavam com o dinheiro dele. Pernas quebradas, costelas quebradas. Todas elas tinham etiquetas e meu pai pagava bem.

Nova York foi o lugar onde eu aprendi que dinheiro podia te dar tudo. É onde eu prometi a mim mesmo que seria mais rico, mais forte, melhor do que ele. É por isso que ninguém e, quero dizer ninguém, podia colocar as mãos em mim novamente.

"Sr. Cullen, temos um Sr. Michael Newton aqui para ver você, ele diz que é importante." Revirando meus olhos, eu ando até o interfone na minha mesa; "Kelly, estou ocupado."

"Eu sei senhor, mas um…"

"Bem?"

"Ele diz que é sobre sua antiga namorada."

Minha mão para em cima do interfone.

_Ele não pode querer dizer… ele pode?_

"Mande-o entrar, Kelly."

Sentando na minha cadeira, eu observo enquanto o homem em questão entra com um sorriso tão brilhante quanto as luzes lá fora.

"Sr. Cullen? Uau. Eu estive trabalhando aqui durante seis anos e nunca tinha visto este escritório." Ele sorri, olhando ao redor de forma apreciativa.

Ele é um homem de aparência estranha, com um rosto estreito e nariz grande que segura seus óculos de forma segura em seu rosto. O cabelo dele parece oleoso e ele se comporta como se usasse seu melhor terno. O que é triste, porque parece como se ele pertencesse ao avô de alguém.

Ele inclina sua cabeça estranha para o lado para encarar a pintura na parede. Não era nada especial para se olhar, um trabalho de arte de nove mil dólares que Esme comprou de um artista local. Parecia como nada além de pinceladas vermelhas e enormes para mim.

"Posso te ajudar, Sr. Newton?"

"Sim. Eu acho que você pode me ajudar muito." Ele sorri, caindo na cadeira marrom escura na minha frente. Ele coloca seu pé em cima da minha mesa, como se fosse dono do local e eu, de repente, contemplo se a bagunça feita para cortá-los valeria a pena.

Os sapatos dele são um insulto, não só para mim, mas para a mesa.

"Como?" Eu pergunto, tentando não ficar irritado.

"Você sabe, eu estive trabalhando aqui por seis anos. Fazendo o mesmo trabalho de merda pelo mesmo salário de merda. Eu estava esperando subir de cargo, mas isso é quase impossível de ser feito a menos que eu tenha outro diploma… apenas o melhor para a Cullen Enterprises. Quero dizer, quem dá uma merda se eu passo anos aqui, se não fui para uma faculdade cara então sou tratado como merda."

"Sr. Newton." Ele levanta seu dedo para mim, me cortando.

Este homem perdeu o caralho da cabeça dele? Ele não tem uma arma contra mim. Eu saberia desde que minha porta tem detector de metais no revestimento da entrada. Ele não teria dado outro passo sem a segurança estar todo em cima dele.

"Então, me perguntei sobre aquele belo pedaço de bunda que era sua assistente pessoal que encontrei há anos atrás. Procurei por ela em todos os bancos de dados, mas não conseguia encontrar um único registro de Elena Chambers em qualquer lugar. Como eu podia não ser promovido, mas alguém de algum lugar conseguiu ser a assistente pessoal do próprio Sr. Edward Cullen. E foi quando eu li sobre este livro." Ele joga um livro vermelho em cima da minha mesa. _Confissões da Prostituta de um Bilionário de E. B. Chambers._

"Se eu fosse uma mulher, então eu poderia simplesmente dormir no meu caminho até o topo." Ele suspira antes de sorrir; "Chantagear o bilionário é uma outra opção, no entanto. Eu quero doze milhões ou vou para a imprensa. Todo mundo está morrendo para descobrir quem este cara é e sério, Sr. Cullen, você é um porra doente. Sexo na sala de reuniões, sério? Mas novamente, ela estava gostosa."

Levantando, eu empurro o pé dele da minha mesa.

"Sr. Newton, eu espero que você saiba que tudo nesta sala é gravado," Eu aceno para o vaso atrás de mim enquanto pressiono o botão debaixo da minha mesa; "E eu não conheço uma Elena Chambers, ninguém com esse nome já trabalhou para mim."

"Você é um mentiroso fodidamente sujo, Cullen. Eu a conheci, uma mulher com cabelo castanho claro com um pouco de dourado neles, grandes olhos castanhos, uma bunda bem definida. Eu a conheci no elevador um dia, todos os acionistas estavam falando sobre a empresa dos Volturi. Ela usava uma saia preta que definia sua bunda, tão definida que, na verdade, continuo tentando descobrir se ela usava alguma roupa íntima."

"Agora você não é somente um porco sujo; você também está despedido. Você deve ir embora do meu escritório antes que alguém te jogue para fora." As portas abrem e dois guardas entram no "Muito atrasados, eu acho."

"Eu fodidamente sei que é você, Cullen, e eu vou falar! Vou falar para todos." Newton grita enquanto eles o arrastam para fora.

Sentando de novo, eu pego o livro e o folheio rapidamente.

_Ninguém mais sabia daquele dia… a menos que… ela mudou o nome dela? Ela escreveu um livro? Ela estava disposta a me expor por um dia de pagamento? Três milhões não foram suficientes. Eu fodidamente confiava nela._

Procurando pela editora, eu jogo o livro de lado antes de ligar para o Tennyson.

"Tennyson, nós podemos ter um problema."

_Ela estava realmente atrás do dinheiro? Como eu pude ser tão fodidamente idiota. Eu não podia confiar em ninguém. Como eu tinha esquecido disso? Como ela tinha me feito esquecer disso._

**Quarto Ano.**

"Você vai precisar disto." Roger suspira apresentando uma garrafa muito antiga de uísque para mim enquanto me inclino na cadeira da minha nova casa aqui em Vermont. Eu comprei-a no momento que descobri que ela mora aqui. Eu não tinha certeza do por que. No entanto, não havia nada demais aqui. Algumas mesas, uma escrivaninha e dois jogos de quarto, um no meu quarto e outro para Roger, que tinha escolhido me acompanhar. Eu acho que ele quer vê-la.

"Isso é tão ruim?" Eu sussurro, olhando para o livro na minha frente. "Quão pervertido eu sou retratado?"

Todos no mundo agora sabia como eu gostava do meu sexo… mesmo se eles não soubessem que era eu, ainda.

"Você deve apenas ler." Ele suspira sentando minha frente. Seu rosto parece tão cansado… como se ele tivesse simplesmente envelhecido por lê-lo.

"Por que ninguém simplesmente não me conta?"

"Porque você pode ler muito mais rápido. Se você se der uma hora, você vai terminar a coisa maldita e apenas acabar com isso."

"Talvez eu não queira me ver pelos olhos dela. Eu já sei que sou um monstro fodido, eu prefiro não ver isso digitado e saber que outros já viram isso também." Como ela pode fazer isto comigo?

"Edward, você não é um monstro e ela não te vê como um também. É sobre a dor dela. Não sobre você. Leia e estarei bem aqui para te ajudar, eu prometo."

Suspirando, eu abro a primeira página e primeira coisa que vi foi uma nota, para mim… ou para o bilionário.

_Você não conhece este homem. Enquanto você lê, você pode pensar que ele é nada além de uma fodida caixa de Pandora de sexo, raiva, e dor… Mas, como eu disse, você não o conhece. As cicatrizes que ele revela, a dor com que ele lida. Às vezes, ele andaria como se carregasse o peso do mundo em seus ombros, como se fossse um Atlas. Ele vestiria uma fachada, uma que enganaria os muitos estúpidos em sua vida, mas eu podia ver isso em seus olhos. Ele está quebrado. Eu estou quebrada. Estamos quebrados em bilhões de pedacinhos e é assim que encontramos um ao outro; através dos nossos olhos. Ele me viu, eu o vi, nós vimos um ao outro. Não estávamos sozinhos._

_Mas você vai nos julgar. Você vai dizer que somos pessoas horríveis e não estamos negando isso; nós podíamos ser. Mas lembre-se disto, enquanto você julga, enquanto você critica, se você fosse eu, tão fodida e apaixonada quanto eu estava; você não teria feito uma maldita coisa de forma diferente e nem eu podia!_

_-A Prostituta_

Página após página, ela se chama de prostituta. Ela escreveu a dor dela para o mundo todo ver. Eu sabia que toda vez que ela experimentou algo particularmente doloroso, era por minha causa. Foi quando eu a afastei e falhei em protegê-la. Quando eu a tratei como uma prostituta comum e não como o único humano que eu tinha me importado.

"Tanya fez o que!" Eu grito e paro, sentindo meu coração bater cada vez mais. "Ela não… mas… não… ela não tinha esse poder!" Eu gaguejo, tentando formar um pensamento coerente e falhando.

_Ela mentiu. Ela fodidamente mentiu e eu, o bilionário idiota, caí nessa!_

"Continue lendo." Roger sussurra.

Eu li, mais rápido desta vez, assim como eu costumava quando criança. E com cada página, eu me sentia mais doente no estômago.

Ela não tinha dinheiro.

Ela morou no carro dela.

Ela estava fodidamente… ela estava fodidamente gr… grávida.

"Não consigo." Derrubando o livro, eu corro para o banheiro, caindo em meus joelhos no vaso sanitário e tudo que eu tinha comido desde que a vi esta manhã volta rapidamente. Meu corpo treme enquanto choro pela primeira vez no que parecia uma eternidade.

"Eu não entendo!" Eu grito quando Roger vem atrás de mim para me segurar como ele frequentemente fazia quando eu era criança. "Tudo mudou tão rapidamente. Isso aconteceu muito rapidamente. Como eu perdi tanta coisa!"

"Edward, você precisa respirar."

"Não consigo!" Eu rosno, tirando minha gravata. Parece que todos os quatro anos tinham voltado para me atingir como um trem de carga. Não tinha nem mesmo parecido que os anos tinham passado.

As confissões dela no livro tornam-se menos frequentes até que era apenas uma vez em cada mês, como se nada tivesse acontecido com exceção do nascimento do nosso filho.

"Eu sou um pai, Roger." Eu choro. "Quase quatro anos. Eu perdi tudo isso deles."

Mais uma vez, viro-me para o vaso sanitário para vomitar seco. Mas parece como se eu estivesse vazio, por dentro e por fora.

"Respire." Ele sussurra, me entregando a garrafa. "Você pode mandar um email para ela mais tarde, mas agora apenas respire."

"Eu a tratei como uma prostituta hoje de novo. O primeiro dia que a vi em anos, ela estava tão bonita e eu estava tão bravo. Eu só queria senti-la. Eu não sabia." Eu tomei um gole direto da garrafa; "Eu não sabia."

Mais uma vez, eu falhei.

Isso era o que eu fazia, aparentemente.

Era quem eu era.

E agora eu tinha um filho lá fora que nem mesmo me conhecia.

"Eu sou um pouco melhor do que _ele_?" Eu sussurro, pensando em meu pai.

"Você já é cem vezes o homem que ele era."

Eu não me sentia assim. Eu sentia que estava me transformando nele.

Meu monstro estava se tornando o dele.

* * *

**- **_**Sigam a autora da fic no twitter:**_** JJMcAvoy -**

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: Olá pessoal, como estão? Como eu disse no grupo da Leili, o post de Confessions vai mudar para domingo por conta da correria da minha vida pessoal durante a semana. Assim tenho o sábado pra traduzir! Hoje demorou um pouco porque fui passear com a família ontem e saí com meu namorado hoje, desculpa. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo na cabeça do nosso bilionário. Beijos, uma boa semana!**_

* * *

**Os anos do Edward não foram tão tensos quanto o de Bella, mas ele sofreu por ela, tendo uma parte não acreditando que ela tinha pegado aquele dinheiro. E adorei a parte do divórcio, ele não quis esperar nem um minuto a mais casado com Tanya haha E agora ele leu o livro e finalmente viu a verdade. Será que Bella vai aceitá-lo fácil? O que ele vai fazer para se aproximar de Bella e Levi? Vamos descobrir no próximo.**

**Como a Gui disse, as postagens serão aos domingos agora, então fiquem ligadas.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
